Love Divided
by RoniMarie10
Summary: In a world where there lives a royal vampire family, who has ruled the vampire world for decades, we find Edward is set to take the throne next from his father, the only problem is he needs to mate before it can happen. Edward has wanted Bella from the moment they were born, but Bella feels different. Will Edward get Bella or will she walk away for good? Full Summ. inside! All Vamp
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first shot at writing a fanfiction story, please keep an open mind and constructive criticism is always welcome. I do not as of yet have a beta and am looking for anyone willing to help me out on the journey into writing my first story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review, as it will help give me an inside look into how this story is being received. Enough of my ramblings, on with the show! This is Love Divided **

***Disclaimer: all of the characters, any similar places mentioned, and other stuff involving the Twilight series all belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer, I am just having fun and borrowing them, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: In a world where there lives a royal vampire family, who has ruled the vampire world for decades, we find Edward is set to take the throne next from his father, the only problem is he needs to mate before it can happen. Edward has had his eyes on Bella from the moment they were born, the only problem with this is Bella isn't interested in mating with Edward-even if she feels a tiny pull to him-but has her sights set elsewhere. This is a story about a love triangle so dangerous it has the potential to be destructive for all! Can Edward get Bella to see they are meant to be or will she walk away once and for all and leave Edward behind? A/N: The Cullen family are all vampires, as well as Bella with some humans thrown in for fun**

Love Divided

_Song for the chapter: Skin by Rihanna_

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I could feel him standing behind me, and did not have the strength to leave, for the energy between us was just too great and irresistible. Even when he reached out and ran his silky soft fingers across one of my shoulders pushing the hair to the other shoulder as he went, placing feather light kisses from my shoulder to my neck and back again, did I dare feel the urge to move. He let his hand drift from my shoulder to my waist, giving my hip a squeeze, and then kept going till he reached my wrist and took hold, turning me around to face him. Both hands came to my butt, squeezed, and lifted me into his arms and slamming me into the opposite wall, with me wrapping my legs around his waist. Looking into his eyes, I could see all the love and lust in the depths and could do nothing but shiver violently, to which he reacted to my shiver with a sly grin and stated:

"You are mine love, and no one else will ever have you do you understand me", he huskily said while leaving hot, wet kisses down my neck as he spoke.

"Yes, I am yours always and forever", I lustfully replied.

It was from there that I knew it was over and I had chosen who I would spend the rest of my life with. I knew there was no going back now to the past, my decision was clear and I could not find it in me to regret my decision. My love for him was no longer divided, nor intertwined with another, but completely and irrevocably whole.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? I wanted just a nice short chapter to get it going. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to keep my potential posting schedule of every Friday, depending on how well the story is received. Hope you enjoyed this peek into Love Divided, and hear from you guys soon! If you have any questions, concerns or other comments please feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I want to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read my first shot at a fanfiction story. It makes me smile to see how great it has been received so far **** As you can tell I have decided to go forward with the story. The chapters are going to be longer, and I am going to slowly develop this story I don't want to rush it and plan to add plenty of action, drama, and material worth reading. This story will be a slow burn that will grow until we reach the end, I don't know how many chapters it's going to be I am just going to go with the flow and see where it takes me. I won't have a song for every chapter, but when I feel it necessary I will put the title of the song to help follow along and add to the story when I deem the need to. This story is rated M for some language and sexual themes, you have been warned. Now, enough of my soap box, it is time to get on with another installment of Love Divided!**

***Disclaimer: The Twilight series, all characters, places mentioned, and anything else relating to this work is all the work from the creative, awesome Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing the characters to create a story. No copyright infringement intended. I own the storyline, but nothing else.**

Love Divided

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It had been way too long since the last time I had gone into the human world with my girlfriends. It was always fun to go clubbing and be among the humans, there was something enjoyable about being among a race that had no idea just how powerful or lethal you could be when they came into the vicinity of you that I loved. Call it being a narcissist, I call it having fun. Life in Dartania could be so dull sometimes, don't get me wrong it is a wonderful place to live, and is the only place I have ever known as home, but I digress. Going into the human world is a way for us to get away even for the night and just experience new things outside of the world we have spent our whole lives in. It seems as though one of the only things people in Dartania are worried about, including my parents, is us mating and finally meeting the person for us. Though I am skeptical that my one lives here, but I keep being told by my parents to give it a chance and leave room for hope that it happens. Even though I think the only reason my parents say that is because they have kept up hope that fate will bring me and Edward Cullen together.

Edward Cullen has been in my life from the moment I was born, we were born only months apart, and have been in the company of each other ever since. It didn't help matters that our parents were such great friends, regardless of the Cullens being the ruling royal family in Dartania. The links that bound our family went back so far as Renee, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle having met in junior high as teenagers. It was by the hand of fate that best friends Renee and Esme met two best friends as well, Carlise and Charlie, and fell madly in love with their respective partners, and the rest they say is history.

Dartania is a world unlike anything ever known before. It is a wonderful place where vampires, like myself, reside and exist. We vampires get to the human world through a bridge at the edge of the land and go through a portal that takes us any where we want to go in the human world. Though the human world has daytime, here on Dartania it is not but always dark which gives all vampires the freedom to walk around with no fear of the sun giving us away to the humans of being anything other than what they were. Vampires in my world, when in the daytime, have the tendency to glow and glitter in the sun, and now you can see why we choose to only go into the human world at night.

If I haven't introduced myself as of yet please let me tell you now my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, and I am 22 years old. My friends Alice and Rose, you will meet them shortly, are 22 as well, and we have have been inseparable since the day we met.

_It was my first day of kindergarten, and I was so terrified. Though my mom had kept telling me that I was going to be fine, it did nothing to reassure me. As my mom helped me get dressed, ready, and off to school I could do nothing but obsess over how I looked and if the kids would like me._

_ "Isabella honey, please stop being so scared you're going to love kindergarten, and I know you are going to make so many new friends" my mother stated while patting my hand that sat in my lap._

_ "You don't know that for sure mom, what if the kids don't like me and I have no one to eat lunch with or play with at recess" I instantly replied._

_ "Yeah, come on Bella stop being such a scaredy cat it's just school" my older brother Emmett replied while sticking his tongue out at me from the back seat._

_ "You be quiet you poopy head I wasn't talking to you" I replied sticking my own tongue out at him._

_ "Hey you two be nice! And Bella sweetie, I know you will have a wonderful time, so please stop worrying."_

_ Finally, we had arrived at the school where my mom leads me inside to my new classroom to meet my new teacher. Things had started off wonderfully, I had met a sweet girl named Angela who shared her blocks she was playing with, with me. Then, a girl with curly, blonde hair tied into pigtails came up to us, with a smaller brunette girl and redhead with freckles following closely behind, and proceeded to crush the tower Angela and me had built, all the while laughing and pointing with others in the classroom who joined in._

_ "Aww, look Alice, Tanya the little girl is crying over spilled blocks, maybe next time you won't put the blocks in a place where they can get stepped on." The mean blonde girl replied._

_ Not wanting to see Angela cry anymore, I got up and got into the face of the blonde girl, and proudly defended my new friend by saying, "Hey you, Angela and me did nothing to you so you can take your poopy head somewhere else nobody wants a big meany like you hanging around," and I proceeded to get angry enough that I wanted to hurt the girl, and felt some kind of energy building inside of me that created enough of a spark in the palm of my hand to burn the girl as I had my hand out to push her. She began crying, holding her injured arm where I had grabbed her when the teacher came over to see what was going on, and hauled a surprised me, Angela, the brunette, the redhead and the blonde to the office. It was there that each one of us were seated in chairs and in tears, scared of the trouble we would be in. While sitting in my chair, I noticed the blonde looking at me and said,_

_ "What are you staring at, wasn't getting me in trouble enough? Man I hate kindergarten and I haven't even been here that long"._

_ "I was just trying to figure out how you could burn me, that really hurt!"_

_ "I don't really know I just got so mad like fire and burned you. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to."_

_ It's okay just please don't do it again. I'm Rose by the way, and these are my friends Alica and Tanya."_

_ "Nice to meet you I'm Bella, and this girl next to me is Angela" I stated while pointing to Angela who was seated next to me._

_ "Nice to meet you too. If we get out of this, you guys can sit at lunch with us and play with us at recess" Rose said._

_ "Thanks, we would really like that, right Angela?"_

_ "Yeah we would, and I can see you guys aren't mean poopy heads after all."_

It was from there that me, Angela, Rose, and Alice became the best of friends, and even met some other new friends that day, they were my brother Emmett's friends Edward and Jasper. Jasper happened to be Rose's older brother, and Edward was Alice's. Though Edward was a pain, it did nothing to take away from the friendship I had with Alice. We are now roommates living in a nice apartment downtown together.

"Bella my beautiful bitch where are you? We are ready to blow this fuckin place and get to the club before daylight!" Rose screamed up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Up here getting ready my sailor mouthed bitch, I'm almost ready" I instantly replied.

Coming up the stairs I could see Rose and Alice enter my bedroom, and looking oh so sexy and fierce from my vantage point in my vanity where I sat. Rose was wearing a deep red, skin tight dress with a slit that went from the ankle all the way up to her right hip, and was a one shouldered dress. She paired it with gold heels, some gold hoop earrings and some bangle bracelets, and a gold clutch. She had her hair curled and left down with a nice shade of red lipstick gracing her lips. Alice, was wearing a very cute blue bubble dress that she chose to pair with some silver, strappy heels, diamond stud earrings and diamond bracelet, a silver clutch, and kept it simple with a nice clear, glittery lip gloss to finish off her look, while wearing her long brown hair curly and in a nice side ponytail. I, on the other hand, chose a tight, purple dress that stopped at mid-thigh, with a big, black belt wrapped around my middle and paired with a cute pair of black heels, some black teardrop earrings, a few black bracelets, and a nice black clutch to finish off the look. I chose to straighten my hair and added some nice clear gloss, similar to Alice's, to complete my overall look.

"Okay ladies, I am now officially ready let's get this party started!" I stated with a fist pump to the air.

"Wait, where's Angela isn't she coming with?" Alice questioned.

"Of course she is Alice, she just chose to go with her new beau Ben, and she's planning to meet us there" Rose answered.

"You know those two have been inseparable since the day they mated not too long ago, right now they can't seem to go a day without being near each other, you know that's how the mating process goes remember?" I added.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't wait till I'm mated and can share a bond like that, and if all happens as I've seen, Jasper will be the man to do just that. He is so hot and those muscles, ugh, what I would do to have that body wrapped around me while he's…."

"Eww! Please Alice, no more talk about Jasper and your fucked up fantasies. Not an image I need of my brother" Rose interjected before Alice could finish.

"Sorry Rose, I just know he's it for me I can feel it and have seen it" Alice replied.

"Plus, Rose it's not as though I enjoy watching you and Emmett suck face while dry humping each other every time I turn around either, regardless of him being your mate or not" I added.

"Yeah, but Bella I can't help it what with the way your brother looks and when he does that thing with his tongue…."

"Gross! Rose please don't finish that statement or I will have to bleach my eyes to get the images out of my head" I stated while Rose sat on my bed with a dreamy, goofy grin on her face. Slapping Rose in the head with a pillow, I deemed us ready to go and we headed downstairs to my car to begin the night's endeavors.

"Speaking of the boys, are they coming with us?" Alice asked.

"I talked to Emmett today and he said that they were after he and Jasper went and picked Edward up from the palace" Rose replied.

"Edward's coming really? Does he have to?" I asked with an eye roll for added effect on how much I was not into the idea.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about here Bella. He has just as much right as everyone else, I mean he's been a part of our group just as long as everyone else has" Alice stated with plenty of anger lacing her tone.

"Sorry Ali, I didn't mean it like that I just meant that he always feels the need to hang on me or stake a claim on me that he doesn't have. You're right he has just as much of a right, and if it makes you happy I will just keep quiet about it here on out and just enjoy the night" I said hoping to help ease her anger.

"Thanks, that's all I ask. And if it's any consolation Bella I have been having visions lately and they are giving me the feeling that this thing with Edward will be something more and…."

"Stop right there Alice I don't want to hear any more about your visions or anything to do with your brother and me together. You are starting to sound more and more like my parents every day, and I don't like it. I have no idea why so many people want to see or believe he and I belong together, it's getting on my nerves" I said exasperated with where this conversation had gone.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you guys have this underlying attraction to each other that could be seen from the time you both were in diapers, and the only one blind to it is you Bella" Rose added.

"Well if that's what happens, then I will deal with it then. Right now I want to go out with my friends, and just dance the night away. No more of this heavy talk on mates or me and Edward, please?"

"Okay, okay no more talk of it, but Rose is right Bella there is something there with Edward even if you choose to deny it" Alice said, determined to get her point across. Alice and Rose were such dreamers and believers in the mating thing, especially Rose after she mated with Emmett. Rose is always telling me how magical and heart stopping the experience is, and how you feel complete after it happens. I don't know how to believe her when obviously I haven't been through it, but I can't help the nagging thought lingering in the back of my head on how maybe Rose and Alice were right about me and Edward. Shaking my head of anymore thoughts, I tell the girls it's time to go, and we all head downstairs and out to my car. As I am getting ready to start the car I don't know where the feeling comes from, but as we get on the road I have this sinking feeling that some things were going to go down tonight, and could not decide if it was a good or bad thing.

"Well ladies looks like our night has finally begun, it's time to fuck some shit up and make this night another one for the books. This is going to be a night none of us will ever forget" I stated with a sly grin. No sooner had the words been spoken would it be realized how true that statement would be, and what was in store for me.

**A/N: Even though I said I would only be posting every Friday I couldn't resist and have decided that I would post the next chapter now. I have decided on just going with the flow on my updating schedule and will just post as the chapters get done. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again a big thank you to everyone who believes in this story enough so far that you have favored, followed, reviewed or even just viewed the story. It means so much that this story has gotten so much positive feedback. Though I am not an author who will post chapters based on how many reviews I receive, I ask for reviews for nothing else but to help me see what you like, dislike or what could be improved or added. So, please take the time to review for me, and help me out on what could be improved or what I am doing right. As always I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it will be in Edward's point of view, and without further ado here we go!**

***Disclaimer: Twilight, its characters, plot, and anything else involving the books and movies all belong the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing them. No copyright infringement intended.**

Love Divided

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Oh how I detest going to clubs filled with vile humans. It is not enough that I can read minds, but I have to sit through a whole night of the mindless chatter going on in the heads of the humans. The only things that keeps me from not going at all is the fact that my friends and Bella are going. _Bella._ Oh how frustrating it has been to have Bella so close, and yet so far away at the same time. I have tried everything I could think since we were kids in elementary school to get her to realize how deep my feelings ran for her. There have only been a handful of times that Bella has given in to me and given me what I have wanted.

_Mondays are always the worst! They're hated even more so when you have to get up and go to school. I was a senior in high school this year, and it meant that thankfully I was officially finished after this year. Another thing that helped me get going this morning was the fact that I was asking Bella to officially go to prom with me. I have tried year after year since she was a freshmen and have been unsuccessful, but I feel like this time she won't turn me down. I had it all planned out, and hoped she loved it. _

_ Not wasting any more time, I got dressed and ready for school. Before I knew it, I was finally pulling into the parking lot of the high school, and even had a renewed skip to my step as I made my way into the school._

_ "Edward my man, found a date to prom yet?" my friend Ben asked._

_ "Nope, not yet but I have someone in mind, and hopefully she accepts" I replied._

_ "Please don't tell me it's Bella. Man, you have not given up hope on her, have you?"_

_ "No, I haven't Ben, she's it for me and even if she's too stubborn to see it now I know she's going to realize it sometime"._

_ "Well good luck with that Edward, hope it goes well, and if you'll excuse me I have to ask a certain brunette of my own to prom."_

_ "Good luck with that as well, I have a feeling Angela will be more than happy and accept". _

_ "Thanks, I sure hope so!"_

_With one final wave to Ben, I headed off in the opposite direction he went to head to class. _

_The day seemed to fly by, and as the end of school drew closer and closer I could feel nerves start to creep in. I may be the next heir to the throne here in Dartania and shouldn't be nervous, but having Bella reject me again is something that scared the shit out of me. Walking out to front of the school I could see Bella talking to Alice by my car. _

"_Hey Edward, you don't mind giving Bella a ride do you? Emmett just left to go hang out with Rose and left Bella with no ride" My sister Alice asked._

"_Not at All Alice, it would be my pleasure" I replied. _

_We all made to get into the car with Bella ending up in the passenger seat, and Alice in the back. There was a look that passed between Alice and Bella, and I could only guess what the look was about. Putting the car into drive, I made the drive to Bella's house, and with each passing mile got anxious at what awaited us at her house, and how Bella would receive it. _

_Getting to Bella's house I made sure to purposely pull into the drive to better execute my plan. Bella, got out of the car, noticing the trail of roses that started at the edge of the driveway and went all the way up to the front porch where tons of bouquets of red roses sat. Walking all the way up the walkway, Bella stopped once she reached the collection of candles that spelled out __**Will you go to prom with me?**_

"_What is this? Alice do you know anything about this?" Bella asked._

"_Nope, I don't Bella, maybe you should look at the envelope with your name on it next to the candles" Alice responded. Bella reached forward, picking up the envelope, and read it. As her eyes scanned the page, not too soon after lifted her face to look at me._

"_Really Edward, another prom, and with it another time you ask?" Bella said._

"_Now Bella, before you say no, think of the fun we could have and how it is just one night. Believe me when I say I will make the night more than worth your while" I replied. As she pondered the question I watched as a wide range of emotions flitted across her face; annoyance, aggravation, curiosity, happiness, and what I could detect as a small smile gracing those beautiful lips of hers, but as quick as it came the smile was gone and Bella was looking to me once more._

"_Okay Edward, you can take me to prom but…you have to make it worth my while" Bella whispered into my ear, all the while smiling. _

"_Bella, love, this will be a night you never forget" I huskily replied._

_Prom night with Bella was a night that neither of us would truly forget. The kiss that Bella and I shared at the end of the night was long and something that couldn't be put into words. For this one night, Bella tossed aside her inhibitions and just enjoyed it, as did I. Throughout the whole night I couldn't help thinking how wonderful it would be if Bella just gave into me and gave me a chance, beyond prom, to prove that she was the one for me. I could feel it when we danced, touched, and held hands. It was like a current of electricity washing over me that did nothing, but make me crave her touch that much more. _

"Yo, Eddie boy! Where are you at my dude?" Breaking out of my reverie, I heard Emmett yell up the stairs.

Getting up, I went into the hall and down the stairs to meet Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Eddie?" I replied.

"Aww Eddie, take it as a term of endearment from me to you" he replied while batting his eyelashes at me like a complete fool.

"You are such a fuckin idiot, but lucky for you, you're my friend and worth keeping around".

"Aww now you're just being nice, oh how you flatter me Eddie".

"If you're done now, I presume you're here to pick me up so we can meet the girls?"

"Yeah, and if you're ready we can get going now."

Without a second thought me and my boys headed out to Emmett's monstrous hummer and started on the trip to the human world. And if I haven't already introduced myself, please let me tell you now, I am Edward Cullen, 24 years old, and the next heir to the throne here in Dartania. You have also had the pleasure of meeting my friend Emmett, and Jasper is part of this little group as well. I have known these two from the day we started school together, and have been thick as thieves since.

Before I knew it, we were at some club called Eclipse that the girls had chosen for the night. It was in the busier downtown area of a place called Chicago. Getting out of the car I noticed the amount of the people that lined the sidewalk next to the club, vying for the chance to get in. Following Emmett and Jasper, we walked past the line and up to the bouncers who let us in with no problem. Looking around I noticed plenty of the women we passed, once inside, winking, smiling, and waving in what I guessed was a flirtatious way.

Making our way through the club I spotted the girls on the dance floor surrounded by a sea of people who looked on as our sisters danced, smiling and laughing off in their own little world the whole time. We made our way to the girls once the song was over, and as expected Rose and Emmett were all over each other the moment they caught sight of each other. Though their public displays of affection bordered on pornographic, I could feel nothing but envy for them as it was something I hoped to have with Bella.

"Ladies, may I say you all look gorgeous tonight" Jasper stated, always the charming gentleman this one. I couldn't help noticing though, that Jasper's eyes lingered on Alice a beat longer as we stood there.

"Well thank you Jasper, aren't you sweet" Alice replied.

Turning to Bella I saw her notice the same thing I did between Jasper and Alice. When the moment passed, Bella looked up at me, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Well if we're all done just standing here I say we find a table" Alice stated. Walking up the stairs to the next level of the club we found enough seats for our group and chatted for a bit before the girls deemed themselves ready to dance some more, and headed back down to the dance floor. I got up and went over to the railing to watch the girls, and could not stop my eyes from wondering to Bella. She was a sight to behold indeed with her head thrown back, full, red lips parted, and her body moving ever so seductively to the beat of the music. I could feel the tightening in my pants long before I noticed it, and knew Bella was the reason for it.

"You really haven't given up on her, have you?" Noticing Jasper beside me I smoothly pushed my hands into my pockets to hide my not so little problem.

"No I haven't, there's no one else for me, and not even Tanya wasn't even enough of a distraction to keep my attention very long. No one else will ever compare to her Jazz, she's all I've wanted and then some" I stated looking back at him.

"I understand, I do, but what if she really isn't interested or the one? What if it isn't you, and she finds someone else?" Jasper replied. Just the thought made me lurch forward as a sharp pain started in my gut, and worked its way toward my heart.

"I don't believe it Jazz, though Bella may not want to admit it, I can't accept there's nothing, and know she feels the pull just as strongly as I do. Prom is proof of that, and I will not stop till it happens".

"Well I hope it works out Edward, but you also need to be prepared if it doesn't happen with Bella, you have only so much time before you need to have found your mate and take your place as new ruler of Dartania" He stated, and with one last look headed downstairs to ask Alice for a dance; so he said before walking away. After Jasper left, I couldn't help the image that assaulted me of Bella and me standing as rulers of Dartania together, her as my queen and me as her king, and how happy we could be. Looking down, I noticed Alice looking up giving me a look of hope and a wink before turning her head to talk to Jasper who had just come up to her. Then, looked to Bella who looked to be uncomfortable dancing with a blonde male, who seemed to have hands that loved to wander. His thoughts entered my mind then, and my jaw tightened at the sight of his hands all over Bella, and the onslaught of nasty, vile thoughts he was having of her. With a final grind of my teeth, I made my way down to the dance floor to help Bella.

"Excuse me, but it looks as though the lady has had enough of dancing with you" I stated.

"Hey, get lost pal it's of no concern to you. Besides, she's enjoying it, right sweet cheeks?" the man said.

"Actually, he's right I have had enough so if you would please take your hands off me"  
Bella told the vile male.

"Aww come on sugar, we were just getting started" He replied, while also taking the opportunity to squeeze Bella's ass. To which I saw nothing but red and charged the man, pushing him by his collar to a darker part of the club, far away from the eyes and ears of the humans.

"Listen here asshole, that girl you chose to squeeze the ass of belongs to me! And I can't stand when something of mine is touched, especially by a little fucker like you".

"Didn't look like it to me pal, looked to me like she liked the attention I was giving her".

I took that as my incentive to punch the dude in the nose, being careful not to punch the human too hard. Sliding down to the floor holding his nose, the man responded with,

"Motherfucker, you broke my nose! Look here pal…"

"No. you look here you nasty fucking parasite. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now and never look back" I responded anger blazing in my eyes, and showed my elongated canines to make my threat clear. With widened eyes the male took off never looking back. Grinning, I turned from the direction the male had run, and went in search of Bella. I found her still on the dance floor, but this time sans any other dance partners. I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her hips, and started moving with her to the music just as Scream by Usher came on. We started to move in perfect sync with each other, and I began placing feather light kisses from her exposed shoulders to her neck and back again. I could hear the whimpers and purrs leaving the luscious lips of the beauty in my arms, and could do nothing but grin knowing I was the one to make those sounds come out of her. I let my hands trail all over her body, needing and caressing every part of her she allowed. Leaning forward, I trailed kisses from her neck to her ear whispering the lyrics, "Now relax and get on your back, If you wanna scream yeah, Let me know and I'll take you there, Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, If you want it done right, Hope you're ready to go all night, Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby, If you wanna scream".

Surprising me, Bella turned her body so we were nose to nose, chest to chest and started to move, grinding her whole body up against mine, and responded back with, "tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter, Take you here, take you there, take you under, Imagine me whisperin' in your ear that I wanna, Take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya, And I've tried to fight it, to fight it, But you're so magnetic, magnetic, Got one life, just live it, just live it". As we seemed to move impossibly closer to one another, I took it as my chance and leaned in touching my lips to hers ever so softly. When I noticed how she didn't pull back, but whimpered when our lips disconnected, I leaned in again, and this time didn't break contact with her. As we continued moving, Bella's hands slid into my hair, tightening and giving it a tug, all the while opening her mouth up to me and allowing my tongue entrance. Sliding my hands from her waist, I moved them to her ass where I give it a squeeze and slap, before grabbing her and pulling her up so her legs would wrap around me, and this is the way we stayed for the duration of the song. Kissing, grinding, moaning, purring, it was pure ecstasy, and I felt as though I could never satisfy my hunger or craving for Bella no matter how much closer we got. This is the attraction I was talking to Jasper about, the connection, and shear chemistry Bella and I had when we got close to one another. The pull that made her and it feel that much more real and so damn good!

All too soon for my liking the song came to a close, and Bella detached her lips from mine, and slid her body down mine until she was back on the floor. Looking down at Bella I noticed how swollen and red her lips were, her hair was a mess, her dress rumpled, and the small smile that graced her beautiful, porcelain face. Winking at me, Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for the dance Edward, and for helping me earlier," before I could respond, Bella was gone, and lost within the sea of people surrounding us. Though she was gone, her scent and the moment still lingered. One way or another Bella Swan would be mine, even if it was the last thing I did.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp, we are already a prologue and 2 chapters in, I hope each and every one of you have enjoyed the story thus far. I want to once again say thank you to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see so many people who have found this story worth giving the time to read, and am glad to see all the people who have joined this journey into my first fanfic. There is nothing more to say from here, so please just sit back and enjoy the next installment of chapter 3! :D**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the Twilight series of books or movies, all of it belongs to none other than the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer. I am just an amateur writer who is borrowing the characters. :D No copyright infringement intended, the story plot is all that belongs to me.**

Love Divided

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I loved dancing, and always enjoyed the time when I could come and do just that. It would be even better if I didn't have this stupid human man wrapped around me. There was something left to be desired from a man who smelled of rank body odor and alcohol, yuck! I could do nothing but keep dancing until I could find a way to safely, and calmly get out of his grasp, as there were too many human witnesses if I just slit his throat and left him for dead.

As I saw an opening and was going to make my escape, the man swayed on his feet, and I looked up and noticed a very angry looking Edward coming towards us with nothing but murder in those beautiful emerald green orbs of his. _Beautiful? Really Bella, I thought we weren't interested?_ Shaking my head of where my thoughts were taking me, I snapped back to reality about the time that Edward approached us and stated,

"Excuse me, but it looks as though the lady has had enough of dancing with you".

"Hey, get lost pal it's of no concern to you. Besides, she's enjoying it, right sweet cheeks?" the man said.

"Actually, he's right I have had enough so if you would please take your hands off me" I told the vile male, making it clear I wasn't interested anymore.

"Aww come on sugar, we were just getting started" He replied while being bold enough to grab my ass.

It was then that Edward took hold of the man's collar and pushed him to a part of the club, and I knew the male would regret the decision. Edward was not a man to be messed with, regardless of how I felt about him, one thing was certain he was a man of few patients and if his feelings ran as deep as he has been telling me for years, I shudder to think of the things he is putting the human through. And I would be damned if I didn't admit how sexy it was when he swooped in and took care of the situation the way he did. Edward has been a thorn in my side for years now yes, but I could not deny how sexy and good looking the man was. He was a little over six feet tall, had a face and body that would make Leonardo da Vinci himself weep from the sheer beauty of it, not to mention the lean muscle way to his body and abs that were so rock hard and defined you could do nothing but drool at the sight. If that wasn't enough, the chaotic, copper colored hair on his head and the nice patch of copper hair that was ever present on his chest, yes I've looked sue me I can't help it the man chooses to wear his shirts undone a few buttons and never a tie, all of it always made me want to run my fingers through it and give it a nice tug. I know I sound like a girl in love, but sexual, physical attraction to Edward has been as far as I ever went, at least that's what I keep telling myself. Before I could think any more on the subject I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist, and knew instantly that it was Edward.

I did nothing but kept dancing, and moved to the music all the while enjoying all of the sensations that Edward stirred up inside me. I noted that the song Scream by Usher began, but that's as far as my thinking process went with Edward placing feather light kissing all along my collarbone and neck, eliciting whimpers and moans from me that I never would have willingly given, but could do anything to stop any of it and I didn't want to. As the electricity between us kept building, it increased tenfold the moment that I turned around and looked into his eyes and wrapped my legs around him when he grabbed my ass to pull me up and into his arms. The moans, whimpers, and even purrs just got louder and more intense with each passing second of our dance.

As the dance continued, it was then that Edward leaned in and touched his lips to mine, and goodness could the man kiss! I could not even begin to think if there was anything this man couldn't do. I didn't pull away because frankly he was just too delicious to pass up. Edward's lips tasted of honey, mint, and something that was all Edward, and the same could be said for the way he always smelled when I was around him. Still kissing, I took the opportunity to do what I had always wanted to, and that was sliding my hands into those sexy copper colored locks upon Edward's head and gave them a nice tug to which Edward responded with the sexiest purr I had ever heard. All too soon though, the dance was over, and we were both left panting for more, but it was also about the time when images of prom and other times Edward and I had kissed and been in contact assaulted me, and I slid down Edward's body as soon as the song had ended. I don't know if it was the images themselves or the fact that they were proof to what everyone around me have been saying, but I kissed Edward on the cheek, thanked him for the dance and rescuing me, and took off the bathroom to clean myself up and get my head straight. I locked eyes with Rose, Alice, and Angela (who had finally made her appearance with her mate Ben earlier in the night), and knew there was nothing I needed to say they would know that I needed them and to meet me in the bathroom.

On my way to the bathroom I guess I wasn't paying attention, as my senses were off after the encounter with Edward, and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going chick" someone said with some edge to their voice that made me look up.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going" I replied, and really took the time to look at the person I had bumped into. It was when I took a better look that I regretted it instantly as I came face to face with a pair of beautiful, ice blue eyes that were connected to one of the better looking human males I had ever encountered. He was tall, had semi long raven black hair, a nice, strong jaw that had at least a day's worth of stubble on it, and he was dressed in a black pair of jeans, blue button down, and black boots. Any woman within a few foot of this man would be attracted and take a second look, and I can't say I was any different. He was in all sense of the word a hot man, but I couldn't help the lingering thought in the back of my head that Edward looked much hotter in comparison to the male. Ugh, tonight was not my night, and I did not want to spend it dealing with yet another good looking man when I hadn't even figured out what the heck that was back there with Edward.

"No, please let me be the one to apologize. I'm sorry I bumped into you, but can't say I regret it when it's such a beautiful woman as yourself".

"Thanks, but I really need to get to the bathroom so if you would please move that would be greatly appreciated".

"Hey, slow down what's the rush. Are you okay? You look a little frazzled".

"I would be okay if you would just get the fuck out of my way and let me by" I stated to the exasperating human that would not leave me alone.

"Sorry, I'm just new to the city and have yet to come across a woman like you".

Smiling, I decided to play with this human a little and said, "Really now, is that a good or bad thing".

"Good, very good in fact" He responded with a smile of his own. I couldn't help notice how white and straight his teeth were.

"Well, now that we have established that, welcome to Chicago, and get out of my way" I stated while moving forward to keep going to the ladies room.

"Now, now there you go on rushing again, I will let you pass as soon as you tell me your name sugar" He said with a slight southern twang.

"It's Bella, and may I ask who you are?"

"Alec West, it's very nice meeting you Bella" he said while reaching forward to grab my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Its nice meeting you too Alec" I stated while he was kissing my hand.

"Geez sugar, your hand is cold, you sure it's just a rush to take a piss that has you frazzled?"

"No, it's not just needing to take a piss, but also needing a moment to get out of this part of the club you know how much they love to run the air conditioner sometimes, and makes it awful to be in when you're standing around being harassed by a man that won't let you take said piss" I smoothly lied.

"Well, I guess I will let you pass and go take that piss then darling, but before you do I want to personally ask you if you would give me the pleasure of dancing with you at some point tonight."

Knowing there was no other way to get by I said, "Sure, I will certainly give you the pleasure of a dance…later".

"Then please go on passed sugar" he stated with a pass of his arm that signaled an open path to continue to the bathroom. I took that as my cue to go through passed Alec, when he leaned to give me a quick kiss, and slipped some kind of paper into my hand as he went to give me the space to walk.

"Something to remember me by, I hope to see you at some point tonight, but if not that's alright too" Alec whispered in my ear after kissing me on the cheek. And with that he was gone, looking down I opened the slip of paper and recognized it as Alec's number. Shaking my head with a small smile playing on my lips, I looked up intent on going to the bathroom, when I couldn't help feeling as though someone was watching me. Looking around I didn't see any sign of anyone watching me, including Alec, and decided to not worry about it since I had more pressing matters to attend to.

Some minutes passed and I had finally gotten myself together, when Alice, Rose, and Angela entered.

"Okay Bella what the hell is going on, you don't give us a look like that unless it is super important, and it better be me and Emmett were just getting to the good part" Rose being the first to speak up said.

"Please Rose, no more than that I am a whole mess of fucked up right now. I just had the most erotic experience of my life with Edward, ran away, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor, and now met this hot guy on the way to the bathroom that have both left me in a state of confusion".

"What do you mean you met a hot guy on your way here, and leaving Edward in the middle of the dance floor?" Alice stated with anger lacing every word she spoke.

"Easy there Alice, just because Edward is your brother doesn't mean you need to go all medieval on Bella. There has to be a logical explanation for all this, including the fuckhot guy I noticed Bella talking to on our way to meet her" Angela stated.

"Yeah settle down pixie stick, it's just another day in the life of Bella Swan. Can she help it if guys are throwing themselves at her feet, including your brother and this new guy that wants to bone Bella" Rose added.

"Rose for the life of me please shut the fuck up you are not helping anything here. Alec does not want to bone me, and Edward ugh that is a completely different matter" I said trying to diffuse the already tense atmosphere.

"You got that right, giiirrrlll you looked to have been practically boning Edward. What? Don't give me that look. I saw the little rendezvous between you and Edward, and let me tell you that left me horny and hot all over woo!" Angela stated while fanning herself with her hand, all the while smiling like a goofy fool at me.

"And Alec huh? So you took the time to get the human's name?" Rose chose to add more of her opinion

"Guys! We are getting away from the topic at hand here. Even though I know that his name is not the only thing our dear friend here got. Bella is in need of some help and I think I know just what it is" Alice stated gaining all of our attention and taking the opportunity to grab me by the shoulders and turn me to face her.

"What! Bella you got something more than just the name? Did he take you and fuck you against the wall. Ugh, so hot and would be something worth doing with Ben…." Angela stated.

"GUYS! Stop it! I'm trying to get back to the task at hand here. Now Bella, that thing with Edward on the dance floor was hot I agree, but you know the reason it was so intense for you was because of that attraction that goes beyond just physical. We have all been repeatedly telling you for years now, and I think it's time you start realizing it too" Alice said.

"How do you know that Alice? How do you know that it's Edward, just because a silly little vision you had told you so?" I added.

"Well Bella you know how my visions work, as long as…."

"Yeah, I know Alice, but they work only so long as the person or people in question stay on that same path. Now with the encounter with Alec, can you still tell me that it's going to happen the way you've seen it?"

"Well no, but Bella please listen to yourself and how much you are trying to deny this thing with Edward".

"I'm not denying what happened tonight Alice, I am just refusing to believe that this is anything more than sexual. Sure, your brother is hot and sweet, but I refuse to just believe it, especially after what happened with that human Alec. There is something I feel for Alec, and whether it is physical or more I don't know, but am going to find out.

"Bella, as much as I would love to be on your side, I have to agree with Ali. You know what happened the last time a vampire crossed that line with a human. They aren't like us, and it just won't work. Choosing Edward would not only mean gaining a mate, but also being there to rule Dartania at his side, and whether you choose to believe it or not I can see more to this with Edward than you are letting on, and know you have thought over the possibilities" Rose interjected.

"Fine! Yes I have thought about there being more for Edward, but even with all this I still have my doubts. I know none of you will understand, but I need to do this for me and find out who I really belong with, with no one's interference or persuading".

"Bella, we'll be here for you no matter what you decide but Rose is right you need to be very careful. I hate to see what would happen if Carlisle or even Edward got wind of this thing with the human Alec. You know as well as the rest of us that the last time something like this happened it meant years that the human world portal was closed and sealed shut to all across the kingdom of Dartania. This isn't a joke or something to take lightly. You need to decide if this Alec person is worth it and what you're risking if you pursue it" Angela told me with a supportive smile.

"Thanks ladies, I think I have had enough thinking and talking about this for one night. I'm just going to head out and get back home to the apartment in Dartania. You guys be safe, enjoy the rest of your night, and I'll see you back at home Rose and Alice".

With a group hug with my girls and final wave, I made the walk to the exit of the club. Before leaving, I looked down at Alec's number still in my hand, contemplating my next move, and with one final look around the club I made my way outside. While running at vampire speed back to Dartania, I couldn't help wondering if I would regret my choices later, but knew there was no going back now.

**A/N: So…Who do you think was watching Bella? Alec, Edward? If you have any guesses on who it could be let me know with a review. Also tell me where you think this story could be heading or what you think happened when a vampire crossed a line they shouldn't have. Hope you enjoyed to new chapter. As always let me here that feedback please! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always I want to thank everyone who have favored, reviewed, followed or even just viewed my story thus far. I would be nowhere if it wasn't for you, the readers, and I want to let you know how much I appreciate it. Now, it has come to my attention that some of you may be confused to Bella's resistance or why the encounter with Alec wasn't more like the one with Edward, there is a reason for that. Just please trust in me, and know that I am not setting any of you up to be upset over how the rest of the story goes from here. There will be a happily ever after, but before we get there we need to go through some angst, action, drama, and even a few more sexy encounters by the characters ;) Again, know that I have the best of intentions when writing and will do my darndest to make sure you are all not left disappointed at the end. Now, without further ado please read on for the next chapter of Love Divided!**

***Disclaimer: I am doing nothing but borrowing the Twi characters for the enjoyment and pleasure of the readers of fanfic. The entirety of the series and movies belong all to Ms. Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. This is a totally made up story with a story plot that belongs to me, but that is as far as the ownership goes, everything else as you know belongs to all who had a hand in the books and movies. :D**

Love Divided

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

Man, was last night a night. I had no idea how I knew something like this would happen when I got that feeling and said what I did when we were making our way to the club last night. I have no idea what I should do, and boy was that encounter with Alec something. Though it may have not seemed like much, it left me wondering who this man was and why he was even significant enough to take up some of my thinking space as I sit here now. I started off that encounter with the mindset to play with Alec, but by the end of it I was genuinely happy, smiling, and liking the attention he was giving me. I don't know if it was because he was human, and I had always loved to play with them, or if there was more to it. And Edward, _Edward_ now that is a whole nother ball game in and of itself. I felt so torn between these two men, though I knew what awaited me if I chose Edward, there was also the thrill of the unknown with Alec that kept me from making a solid decision. As I contemplated this some more, I did so all the while with Alec's number still in my hand.

**EPOV**

Fuck! I have no idea why Bella ran off the way she did or why she was talking to that disgusting human last night. I hated not knowing where I stood with her, and hated how close she was but so far at the same time. That dance last night left me not only still aroused every time I thought about it, but also so very confused. For all the times me and Bella had kissed or hung out together, it was never that intense and certainly not as lasting. Her scent of lavender, freesias, and something that was so entirely Bella was something that I could pick up anywhere, and tormented me so.

Though it would hurt me to do so I will not let Bella endanger not only herself, but also the kingdom of Dartania. We have had one incident that started out innocently this way, but had dire consequences for us all. I will stop at nothing to protect the people, as it could be any day now from the time I have mated that I would take the thrown from my father, and will do all I can from history repeating itself, and protect what will be MY people.

_It was about 200 years ago now that the incident, that rocked our kingdom, happened. It started with a female vampire by the name of Illiana. From what was gathered Illiana met Antonio on a night out with friends, and it was only when they began talking to each other and meeting more often did the danger and risk set in. Illiana was a woman in love from the moment she met Antonio, who was a human, and nothing stopped her from perusing him. Illiana had many family and friends that warned her of what she was getting herself into and what would happen if she continued the way she was. Not even a meeting with my father, where he made it clear what would happen to her, did she listen.__It was a day like any other, and Illiana's parents had, had enough of what their daughter was up to, and that was when they forbade her from ever returning to him or the human world. The plan worked in the beginning, but Illiana grew restless and broke the rules of her parents, and ran away, intent on finding Antonio, and pledging her undying love to him, and decided to be with him no matter what happened. When she had made it to the small flat that Antonio owned in Chicago, it wasn't too long after she arrived, before Illiana was spilling secrets of not only what she was, but also about Dartania. Thinking nothing of it, Illiana spilled all that she was supposed to hold dear; as it was a rule of Dartania, vampires had the right to come and go from the human world as they pleased, but must never tell or let any of the humans onto what we were. Illiana, as it went, cared about none of it and in turn was when disaster struck and when the chaos began. No one, not even Illiana, could predict that Antonio had turned out to be a vampire hunter, and knew from the beginning what she was, and took that as his opportunity to expose the vampire world. Not even she could have known that he was recording each and every last encounter they ever had, including when she revealed everything to him. It was after he gained the information he needed that he went to a well-known paper and told all. It was then that Carlisle had sent out a warning to all vampires to return to Dartania as he was closing the portal, and anyone left outside would have to fend for themselves. Illiana was one of the few who had not made it back to the portal in time, and was never seen or heard from again. No one knows if she had died at the hands of the man who claimed to love her so or if she was even still alive today. It would be 200 years before the portal would be open, and that would be from the help of my mother Esme, the queen, who persuaded my father to do it as it was something all people of Dartania deserved once more, and with the amount of time that had passed they would be fine. My father Carlisle did so, but made it clear he would not stand for another vampire carrying out the same mistakes that Illiana had made, and made sure to keep a closer eye on his people when they entered the human world from then on._

My mother Esme has always been a gracious and caring queen. It was one of the biggest reasons that the people of Dartania loved her so much. She stood for her people and never made decisions that didn't benefit all within her kingdom. My mother Esme was a beautiful woman with long copper colored, curly hair, much like mine, the same emerald green eyes as well, stood a little over five feet tall, had a curvaceous figure, and was a force to be reckoned with. Though my mother could rule with an iron fist, she also took the time to consider all options in her choices. She had always taken the time to be a part of mine and Alice's lives, and felt the need to be there for all school functions no matter if she was queen or not. My mother was never bound by society's expectations, she had always done what she wanted to in life, and I think it was one of the reasons that my father fell in love with her. There was nothing my mother could do wrong in the eyes of my father. Every interaction I seen between them was one filled with love, lingering looks and touches, and a love so all-encompassing that it made me ache for the day when I would find someone who was that for me, and had a relationship much like my parents.

Though the portal had been recently reopened in the last year, it did not keep my father from making rules and new boundaries for how vampires were supposed to move through the human world. These rules included, only going into the human world at night or under enough cloud cover from the sun, never fraternizing with the humans, keeping a low profile at all times, never breathing a word of Dartania or its inhabitants, being alert and careful, and by no means EVER getting involved with any humans in all capacities as it would mean a death so horrible and the portal being completely closed NEVER to be opened for anyone again. My father Carlisle was a man that was similar to how my mother was. He always put his work in the same category of importance as his family. It was in his words the reason the Cullen family have ruled for as long as they have, when he puts his work in just as much importance as his family he in turn is ensuring safety for all, including all of the ones he loved and held dear. My father was just as involved in his children's lives as my mother, and there was not a thing he wouldn't do for his children. My father was a man that stood over six feet tall, had blue eyes, that Alice inherited, had much the same facial structure that I inherited from him, was a built man, and was a man of 35 years old; while my mother was only a few years younger at the age of 32.

Here in Dartania, vampires have the option of stopping the aging process once they have reached an age that suited them. Once my parents had, had Alice and I they saw no need to have any more children or get any older and have been the age they are for decades now. My father is now in point of his life where he is ready to retire and give me the reigns. I am ready to take the responsibility from him, but must be mated before I can. Here in lies the problem. With Bella being such a stubborn mule, I can't take over if she isn't by my side, and thankfully my parents have understood up until this point and let me pursue her, but I fear their patients are growing thin and will want me to choose someone other than Bella, and that someone just so happens to be Tanya Denali. Tanya was a beautiful woman, nothing like Bella, but a good looking woman nonetheless. She was about 5'11", light skinned, had fire red hair, freckles dusted her cheeks and nose, had light green eyes, and a smile that most men claimed lit up any room she entered. Though she seemed to be a match with me physically, I couldn't help feeling that there was something left to be desired in the intellectual part. Any time that I have tried to hold a conversation with Tanya she always veered off into the topics that involved herself, money, clothes, and makeup. Tanya was a woman who loved all things focused on her, and always vied for every opportunity to be in the spotlight. I knew Tanya was only interested in me for the throne and all the money and power it would bring her. Anyone could see how hungry she was for it, and the same could be said for her parents, Carmen and Eleazar Denali, and even her sisters Kate and Irina. Though I was the only male born to my parents, it did not stop Kate and Irina from trying to get in the favors of Emmett and Jasper. Renee and Charles Swan held the title of Duke and Duchess of Dartania, right under my parents, for good reason as they have been only a few of the most trusted people in my parent's life, and Jasper's parents, Charlotte and Peter Hale, held the title of Marquis and Marchioness of Dartania. Carmen and Eleazar Denali were the Baron and Baroness of Dartania, and you can see why this family was so hungry for more power and reputation. Having any one of their daughters mated with me, Jasper or Emmett insured more money and gain than they could ever dream, but I was the ultimate prize and for the Denalis, Tanya was their hope to accomplish it.

You may be wondering how I know so much about the Denalis, but the truth is in court it is no secret about the ambitions each of them held, they were so overconfident that they could accomplish their place in the higher rankings of the royal court that they chose every opportunity to voice it. No one did anything but simply shake their heads and moved on because though none of us ever truly believed any of it to be true, to do anything more would be a waste of time. I knew where my heart lied, it was with Bella, for Emmett it was Rose, and for Jasper it would soon be Alice. Shaking my head of anymore thoughts, I got up, finished getting ready, and headed to my father's study where we would be conducting business and see to the day to day affairs of Dartania; as was procedure for years now as my father worked to ready me to take the throne.

**BPOV**

With a big release of breath, I got up, put Alec's number away in the drawer beside my bed, and got ready to go visit my parents. Though they meant well, I knew it would be nothing more than time spent hearing my mother go on and on about be needing to find a mate, preferably Edward, and start having babies before I became an old vampire maiden, her words not mine.

Knowing I didn't have any more time to waste I grabbed my keys and purse off the counter, left a note for Rose and Alice, and was out the door and down to my car. Depending on when my parents were called to court, they held a sizable home not too far from the castle where they called home. It was the home Emmett and I grew up in, and has been in our family from the time our great, great grandparents Isabella and Edmund Swan took their titles of Duke and Duchess of Dartania. It would be the same title that Emmett will hold when my father finally stepped down, and it would be soon when he and Rose married now that they were mated. If things play out the way Alice is hoping and seeing, she and Jasper will take over the titles of Marquis and Marchioness from Jasper's parents Charlotte and Peter. I will take the title of whatever my future mate and husband holds, and if my parents have their way it will be queen of Dartania alongside Edward, the future king.

In no time at all, I was finally at my parents' home, and just drove on through the gates to the front of the house. Stepping out of my car, I couldn't help the warm feeling that enveloped me when I was home. Though I moved out of my parents' home to be more independent, I still loved coming home now and again. Walking up the steps to the front doors, I didn't bother knocking, but instead just turned the knob of one of the doors and let myself in. Most nights my brother and Rose would be joining us, but they declined the invitation tonight, probably because they were still in bed fucking like rabbits and have no plans to leave, so it left just my parents and me.

"Oh Bella darling, you have finally made it" my mother stated coming to the door that led the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm here. How are doing mother? And where's dad?"

"Oh I'm doing well and your father is at the castle discussing some business with Edward and Carlisle, he texted me to tell me he would be here shortly. Just follow me to the kitchen you must be thirsty from the drive over". Something that never changed with my mother no matter how old her children got, was her need to always take care of us. For as long as I can remember my parents had always made it a priority to be in our lives no matter the titles they held within the royal court, and was the same for Jasper and Rose and Alice and Edward. Another thing about Dartania was though a lot of the traditions were kept, the kingdom was as modern as the human world. We had cellphones, laptops, flat screen TV's, iPods, iPads, and anything else that you could think of. Carlisle always felt it was necessary to keep up and stay up to date on all the latest technology, and with the reopening of the portal recently it has been much easier to do that.

"Mom, the drive wasn't that long, but since you're offering I would love something to drink". That was another thing we as vampires drank nothing but animal blood, and no food whatsoever. Though it was never as fulfilling as human blood, it did its job and was one of the rules Carlisle had in place. Whether we were in Dartania or the human world nothing but animal blood could be drunk, and if that rule was broken the person guilty of the crime had a punishment that included death. I could understand why it was this way, it was one of the only ways that Carlisle kept the peace, and was a stipulation, upon the reopening of the portal, that was much more strongly enforced. The deeds of Illiana were ones that would never be forgotten, and even now her family still remain in shame, hidden away, and under the king's protection, as it was not completely their fault for the actions of their daughter.

"You may not be a little girl anymore or it may not have been a long drive but I will always take care of my babies. From the day I gave birth to Emmett and you, I will never lose the need to take care of you both, you will understand when you become a mother. And I do hope that is soon, think of how cute the babies would be that you and Edward would make!" That's what was different about us vampires, we could have children, give birth, and could age as much as we wanted until we reached an age we were comfortable enough with to stop aging at.

"Mom, please not this topic again" I stated while banging my head on the counter once I had taken a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Isabella! Stop with the incessant banging! And you're darn right I'm going to bring up this topic again. You are so stubborn, and I just cannot see why you are being so resistant. Edward is a great man, and is such a great match for you honey. Not to mention how wonderful it would be to have my daughter and best friend's son together".

"Mom, I think you need to let that dream go, I see no future that has Edward tied to it, and besides what if he picks Tanya over me?" I didn't want to tell my mother about the encounter with the human, Alec, or the fact that I knew for a fact that Tanya wasn't a viable distraction or choice in Edward's mind, but she didn't need to know that.

"Don't give me that Bella, I know how deep Edward's feelings run for you. I watched it with my own eyes from the day you met all those years ago in elementary school. He has had the same look of love and adoration for you even now when you walk into a room or the mere mention of you now".

"That may be true, but doesn't mean it's something that can be helped, especially if Tanya ends up as his choice".

"Please, Edward doesn't want that wretched girl. The only thing her and her family are concerned with are gaining more power and titles. That girl has rubbed me the wrong way from the day you started hanging out with Alice and Rose. It's not enough that she can't even hold an intellectual conversation with anyone. She's just like Carmen, more concerned with the court gossip than more important things. Besides, Tanya Denali has had almost every red blooded single male vampire in Dartania between those legs of hers, who wants a woman like that around".

"Mother!"

"What? It's true, I mean seriously Bella I may not be privy to court gossip, but it's a shame when even Esme, the queen, has even heard these stories, and was the one to relate them to me at the last get together her and I had".

Is it a bad thing that I wanted to set fire to my mother where she stood and block her voice out, all at the same time? And yes, before you ask, I have powers. Some of us here in Dartania did. I was a mentalist type of vampire where I used my mind to not only use fire on anyone or anything I wanted to, but I also had the capacity to act as a shield that could be used to block out noises and protect me from other powers and threats around me, like I wanted to do to my mother right now. Alice, as you could tell from earlier conversations, can tell the future (so long as the person or people in her visions do not stray from the path she sees them on), Jasper is an empath that has the power to manipulate and feel emotions of the people around him, Emmett also has the power to manipulate and create fire with his mind along with the strength of a million men, Rose can erase the memories of supernatural beings and humans alike, and Edward can read minds and also has the ability to manipulate the thoughts of people. Though none of our parents have powers, it has been said that these kind of powers skip a generation, and we now hold them. Rose from time to time is used by the King when there needs to be a mind erased; as was the case when Rose's great, great grandfather Nicholas was called, with others like him, to go into the human world and erase all of the things about vampires and Dartania from the aftermath of Antonio outing everyone. It was another of the driving forces to Carlisle choosing to reopen the portals.

"Well, as thrilling at Tanya's sex life is mother, I believe you still owe me a drink, and I think I hear dad pulling into the drive now". Not too long after having said it, my father walked through the door smiling, and shouting, "Honey, I'm home!" And it was from there that the rest of our night continued, me and my parents sitting at the table drinking our drinks, laughing, and talking. I didn't know what I was going to do about the mess that was my life right now, but I wasn't going to bother pondering it anymore right now since I was with the ones I loved; and even Emmett and Rose decided to show up later on after all. I knew no matter what happened from here I would have my family and true friends by my side, and that was the best feeling I had, had all evening.

**A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter has helped clear up a lot of the questions and concerns many of you had. **** If not, please do not hesitate to let me know. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter either way.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I want to once again thank you, my readers, for giving this story a chance. I also want to take the time to apologize for taking so long to update. My grandfather was recently admitted into the hospital with a severe illness, and has only just been released this week, thank goodness, and is the reason for the delay. Hopefully though, the previous chapter gave more insight into the workings of Dartania and the lives of Bella and the gang, as well as her growing feelings for Edward and Alec. If there are still some issues or concerns, please feel free to bring them up to me, I will happily do whatever I can to help. Also as another side note, this story will mostly be in Bella's point of view, but there will be point of views from other characters in the future, including Edward. Now, there isn't much more I need to say so let's just get on with the next chapter, shall we? Here's the next installment of Love Divided. :D**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything that pertains to the Twilight books or movies, they are all clearly owned by the lovely Ms. Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I do own is the idea for the storyline of this story, everything else belongs to their respective publishers, creators, and contributors. No copyright infringement intended. **

Love Divided

**BPOV**

_Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

"Ugh, just five more minutes mom, please I promise I'll get up."

"Bella! Get your ass up and answer your damn phone! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep before tonight!"

Laying in my comfy bed with one eye open, I could distinctly hear, who I thought was Rose, yelling at me to get my phone, and then hearing the ring of said phone. Grumbling and rolling over, I reached over to my night stand to get my phone.

"Okay Rose I got my phone, quit whining like a little bitch and go back to bed!" I exclaimed when I finally had my phone in hand. Yes, I know it sounds silly to picture vampires sleeping, but that's a little fact I forgot to mention. We, just like humans, can sleep. It's the same natural feeling humans get when they know that they're tired and it's time to rest, we as vampires here in Dartania do the same.

Not wasting any more time before Rose came barreling into my room, I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie, where are you?" the person on the other end replied to my greeting.

"Huh?" I answered back groggy, sleepily.

"Don't huh me missy, this is your mother, and I distinctly remember telling you two weeks ago that tonight was the annual Cullen party and you needed to meet me for our hair and nail appointment prior to tonight" my mom exclaimed with clear anger in her tone that made me shoot out of bed.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry mom, I completely forgot about the appointment and party."

"Isabella, I swear you always seem to have your head in the clouds and never listen to a word I tell you. And watch that language, you know I hate when you talk that way it's not ladylike or befitting a young woman who comes from a linage such as you, I raised you better than that. I have half a mind to go over there and…"

Tuning out her chatter, I responded, swiftly cutting her off, "Mom, how many times do I need to say I'm sorry before you forgive me? I am dressed, ready, and headed out the door as we speak, I'll be there in a few. And I'm sorry about my language as well, I know how much you hate it, but sometimes situations just call for it".

"I already have forgiven you sweetie, I just can't stand the sailor mouth you have sometimes, and I think you need to stop spending so much time around your brother Emmett. But it's fine, just be careful and I'll be waiting for you here at the salon. Remember, it's the salon called Chateau **(A/N: got the reference for the salon name from the Real Housewives of New Jersey, in the first 2 seasons of the show.) **and is on Fifth Avenue downtown."

"It's not entirely Emmett's fault, on the contrary mom it is your future daughter-in-law Rose who has had that same influence on me, but I know the place and will be there in a few. Love you!" and with that I closed my phone not waiting for a response and hightailing it down the rest of the stairs and out to my car. Rose was going to kill me for that comment about her influence on me, she always strived to maintain a good relationship with my parents who had no idea what kind of a person she really was as far as foul language and humping and sucking my brother's face off goes.

Within no time at all I had made it to the salon, and made quick work of getting my purse off the passenger seat and into the salon before my mom killed me any more than she already wanted to.

"Well finally my daughter manages to grace us with her presence" my mother states from a chair where she is getting her hair done.

"Why but of course my beautiful mother that I love so much, and hope isn't too mad at me still, the pleasure is all mine" I responded to my mother's statement. I took a seat next to my mother just as a woman came over to me and began working on my hair.

"Now, don't be cute Isabella Marie. I can't believe you forgot about tonight" my mom prattled on.

"I've just had a lot on my mind and haven't really thought about it up until your call earlier today."

"Well no matter, you're here now and that's what's important."

From there, the salon outing with my mom went smoothly. We laughed and talked, while having loads of fun just spending the day together. I had decided on a bun type of hairstyle that sat near the back of my neck with a cute French tip manicure for my hands and feet, and my mom chose a curly up do and a beautiful red color for her hands and feet.

Before I knew it, it was time to finish getting ready for tonight, so I walked into my room to slip into the dress I would be wearing tonight. It was a long black, strapless gown that went all the way to the floor and hugged my curves perfectly. It was a mermaid styled dress with a mirage of turquoise, pink, yellow, and many more colors. **(A/N: link on my profile for what the actual dress looked like and the hairstyle that it inspired Bella's) **I paired my dress with a cute pair of black Louis Vuitton's, black diamond tear drop earrings, black diamond bracelet, and a turquoise clutch.

"Damn Bella my girl you look out of this world gorgeous!" Alice stated from her stance at my bedroom door.

"Yeah Bella, looks like you have outdone yourself with the dress choice this year. The dudes are going to be falling over themselves and vying for your attention tonight" Rose added with a whistle.

"Thanks ladies, I must say you both look just as gorgeous, as always" I smiled in response. Rose chose a floor length royal blue, strapless gown with a diamond belt around the waist, and had a sweetheart neckline. She paired her dress with diamond stud earrings and a simple diamond bracelet, as well as a silver clutch and a silver set of Jimmy Choo heels. Alice, on the other hand chose a deep red, floor length dress with a slit that ran from the end of the gown all the way to mid-thigh. Looked like Alice was going for a much sexier look this year, and I can only assume that Jasper was the inspiration for that. After their dance and time spent together at the club the other night, they have both been passing flirty looks and comments back and forth, and I knew it wouldn't be long before they were mated. Alice also chose a pretty red set of Gucci heels, diamond teardrop earrings, a diamond necklace, and a silver clutch to finish off her look. Rose chose a cute up do tonight, while Alice chose to curl her hair, and pin it to one side. All in all me and my girls were looking hella fine tonight.

**EPOV**

All day had been busy indeed! With the annual party being tonight, and dad having more than enough work for me to do, it can be safely assumed I have been kept working throughout the day. It wasn't until my mother came down to my father's study to let us know we only had so many hours before everyone would be arriving did my father call it a day and dismissed us.

Though I couldn't wait for the day to be king, I knew it was a lot of work. It could be tiring sometimes, and then having to deal with the whole Bella situation didn't help anything. That was a whole other issue in and of itself. Bella coming to her senses about her and I would be one big load off of my mind. It may seem so easy just to mate with her, but just like humans who fall in love, mating for vampires has to be mutual as well. Mating is a very serious deal, some go through it and others don't, but it's something that both people have to feel and want or it just won't happen. Now you can see why it drives me crazy that Bella denies it, no matter how much it's staring her right back in the face. Aww well, I have plenty of other times to think about it and her, right now I needed to get things together for tonight, and meet Alice in the dining room for a quick lunch. Though Alice chose to get an apartment with Rose and Bella, instead of staying at the palace, it didn't mean that we weren't still close. As much of a pain as Alice could be, I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's one of the few people who really get me, and I'm not just saying that because she can tell the future or anything.

"Edward, where are you brother of mine that I love so much?" Alice called while making her way up the stairs to third level where my room resided in the palace.

"Up here Ali, I was just about to head down to meet you for lunch" I responded to her call.

"Well no matter I am already making my way up to your room. We can just have lunch in your sitting room today" my sister stated while finally reaching the entry to the sitting room. As Alice entered I walked over to give her a proper hug and kiss to the cheek. Pulling out a seat for my sister, I went over to the intercom to let Celia, our maid, know to bring up lunch to my room for me and Alice. Taking a seat next to my sister, I noticed a smile gracing her face and was all too obliged to ask what was causing such a smile. Though my sister was a typically happy person anyway, I couldn't help noticing the glow that came with the smile.

"Well now Ali, if I didn't know any better I would say you are absolutely glowing today, what has you so happy?"

"It's nothing Edward, nothing at all".

"On the contrary sister dear smiles like this from you are never for nothing, so why not just come out with it and tell me" I stated grinning.

"Okay fine, well if you must know Jazz called today and asked if I would be his date tonight for the party" she responded with a dreamy look to her face now.

"Well, well I always knew my friend had it in him, but I never thought he would act on it".

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Ali, really? All this time you never noticed the way Jazz looked at you or how his eyes always seemed to linger on you when we all hung out? Why if I didn't know any better I would bet it's the same look I have for Bella".

"Edward speaking of Bella…."

"No, no Ali I didn't say it to go into detail about Bella, only to make my point. That's a subject saved for another day. Today, we are to have a party with all our friends, and I won't taint that with the complicated issue I call Isabella Marie Swan" I stated with a small smile to emphasize my point.

"Okay, I get it but just know I'm here if you need it Edward. You're my brother, I love you, and will always have your back".

"Thanks Ali, I appreciate hearing that". And from there the day passed smoothly. My sister and I had lunch in my room and talked about anything and everything there was to talk about. It wasn't long before Alice took her leave, and stated she had to get back to the apartment to get ready with Bella and Rose. I rose to walk her out, and with one final hug and kiss to her cheek, she was on her way.

The party had arrived quicker than I had anticipated, and as I stood before my mirror fixing my tie, I couldn't help but let my mind drift to all that was in store for us tonight. It was always a joy when we had parties like this where people all across the kingdom gathered together to enjoy a night of dancing, fun, and had an all-around good time. It warmed my heart to see our people in one place enjoying their selves with huge smiles on their faces all night long. No matter their class, each and every last person was invited and allowed to come to this annual affair. We as a family never judged on station or class in life, it wouldn't seem fair to do so.

Giving myself one last appreciative look, I turned away from the mirror, put my suit jacket on, and made my way downstairs to wait with my family at the entryway, including Alice who had arrived earlier, so we could greet all our guests properly.

**BPOV**

Looking at the clock on my nightstand, I noted that it was time to head downstairs as the car my parents sent for us would be here any minute. Rose and I made the trip down just at the car pulled up, and before long we were on our way to the Cullen mansion for what was expected to be a very fun evening.

Regardless of things going on with Edward and me right now, the Cullen's sure did know how to throw a party. It always was the social event of the season here in Dartania. Vampires from all over flocked to the kingdom for a night of dancing, gossiping, drinking, and entertainment. Breaking from my reverie, I noted we had finally pulled up to the front doors of the mansion, and got ready to step out of the car after Rose; Alice had left earlier to come to the palace to be with her family as they were to greet all their guests for the evening and all of that stuff.

Entering the mansion, I noted the Cullens standing in front of the foot of the stairs, greeting every one as they came through. I couldn't help noticing how handsome Edward looked in his suit, and the green tie he wore went perfect with his eyes and made him that much more hot. He had his signature grin in place as he greeted guests, and when he got to me he leaned down to place a kiss on the back of my hand to go along with his greeting. All I could do was quickly thank him before we were led to the ballroom where tons of activity was going on. From dancing to chatting, all of Dartania's finest could be seen in attendance, including our parents. Rose led the way to who I could only presume to be Emmett and the others. I was proven right when I depicted my brother's deep voice above all the other chatter going on, "Bella, my baby sister you look beautiful tonight" Emmett stated loudly with a grin on his face and bone crushing hug for me.

"Thanks Emmett, now please let me go before you ruin my dress" I responded, when he finally let me go.

"Anytime sista from the same mista" he replied with a grin that showed off his dimples, while Edward handed each of us ladies a glass filled with blood to drink, once he and Alice finished with the guests in the entryway. "And may I say all three of you ladies look to be the prettiest ones here tonight, and I'm not just saying that because you're either my sister, mate or best friend's sister" Emmett added.

"Hey! I resent that. Just because I'm Edward's sister doesn't make me less apart of this group" Alice interjected.

"Sorry shortcake, it's no disrespect to you, and you're right you're just as important to me as Bella, and I look at you as my sister too" Emmett said.

"It's okay Em, I know you didn't mean it to come out like that, but still" Alice responded.

"Aww come here shortie, you know you're important to me, I love you Ali" Emmett responded, and gave Alice a hug to bring his point across, to which Ali responded in kind.

"Awwwwwwwwww" we collectively responded to the hug shared with my bear of a brother and pixie of a best friend.

"Okay, okay now that we have hugged it out and complimented the girls enough, let's get on with the night and have some serious fun" Jasper stated.

"Hey now brother of mine, don't start saying nonsense like that, we as women always deserve to be complimented every minute of every day" Rose added.

"Of course dear sister of mine, but right now it's time to enjoy this party that Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen clan have put together for us" Jasper responded.

"Yeah, Jazz is right let's get this party started. Here's to all of you lovely people tonight, and as we always say before we go out together, it's time to fuck some shit up and make this night another one for the books!" I stated while we all clinked our glasses together, and the night officially commenced.

It wasn't too long before I was whisked away by Rose and Alice to the dance floor to do what we did best. They never failed to get me to go out there and shake my thing. It seemed as though many more vampires felt the same as we did because before long the dance floor was packed! We danced to quite a few songs before deciding to take a break and get something to drink. While we took a seat to drink and relax before going back out there, we decided to just sit around and chat. It wasn't too long before we were interrupted by none other than Tanya Denali. Ugh, my night would have been much better off without seeing her ugly mug. Tanya has been an even bigger thorn in my side than Edward. It all started after we all got to junior high. Up until then me, Angela, Alice, Rose, and Tanya had been the best of friends, but when junior high rolled around Tanya broke away from the group and started to believe herself better than the rest of us, got a new group of friends, and turned into what she is today. Now, Tanya has new ambitions and most are related to Edward and her quest to become the next queen of Dartania.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bella and her little crew of people I once thought were worth my time" Tanya sneered, with her two sisters standing behind her.

"Aww and isn't it Tanya the loosest, bitchy slut we ever had the pleasure of knowing" Rose responded with a smile and kiss to Tanya for emphasis.

"Oo Rose, do you kiss your mother with that mouth or is that mouth only used for Emmett's nasty cock"

"Please bitch, let's be honest hear the only thing nasty around here is you. Plus we all know the only lips that get serious action are yours, and from what I hear you and your whore sisters have gotten around to just about every man besides Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Oh is that so? Well I have news for you, it won't be long now before you'll be bending down to kiss the ground I walk on when I'm queen and standing at Edward's side. So why not start now bitch?"

"That'll be the day. You better watch it Tanya you may just find yourself in a dangerous position" Rose sneered at Tanya while getting in her face and making her intentions clear. Rose was a woman not to be messed with, especially when it came to the ones she loved. I could see the tiniest hint of fear pass Tanya's eyes before it was replaced with anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"No bitch it's a mother fucken promise, so step off and go back to the stink hole you crawled out of."

"Fine, but believe me when I say this isn't over Rose, you and your little crew better be careful and watch your backs".

"Now I know that's just a threat, but fine Tanya you just better make sure you're watching yours because I may get you first before you can even think to act" and with that Tanya and her sisters left with one last glare in our direction before leaving.

Sensing the need for a mood changer, I offered to go get us some refills and hoped Rose could take the time I was gone to cool off.

"Hey Bella" looking up I was met with the least desirable sight.

"Oh hey Mike," ugh Michael Newton had to be the most annoying vampire I had ever met. He was cute in that blonde haired, blued eyed surfer way, but still annoying nonetheless. And it didn't help that he's had a crush on me since kindergarten when I saved him from the school bully, James.

"You look beautiful tonight. Are you here with anyone?"

"Thanks, and um not really besides my friends and brother."

"Oh that's cool. So…how about me and you hit the dance floor for a dance?"

"That's nice of you to ask Mike but…"

"Her dance card is full tonight Mike, and by full I mean she's gonna be dancing with me and only me" looking up I noticed it was Edward who had come to my rescue again. Not knowing if I should take it as a good or bad thing, considering Edward staked a claim on me that wasn't even there again, I couldn't help but be glad for his intrusion and went with it.

"Yeah Mike sorry, but it seems as though Edward has already asked, and it would be rude to change that on him".

"Oh okay well have a nice night then Bella, I'll just go ask Jessica if she wants to dance then" and with that he left in search of another one of Tanya's minions and fellow whore, Jessica.

"Well, now that Newton is gone I believe you owe me some dances Ms. Swan" Edward stated with that signature smirk on his face.

"Yes, it seems that way Mr. Cullen, and I must thank you again for saving me. I don't know how I would have managed to get out of that, short of yelling no in his face and walking away" I stated with a grin of my own.

"It was my pleasure, and if you're done please let me do the honor of escorting you to the dance floor for our dance".

"Sure, but first let me take these drinks to Ali and Rose before I do". Leaving to take the drinks to where the girls were seated, I noted that Emmett and Jasper had joined them. With one final look at the two couples, I set the drinks down, and made my way back to Edward. Offering me his arm, we set off to the dance floor.

Just as we readied ourselves to dance, the song What About Love by Austin Mahone came on, and thus began a familiar dance with Edward that was danced only a few nights prior to this one. We again moved in sync with the other, exchanging touches and caresses, but this time we did without the kissing and dry humping, as we had our parents in attendance this time around. It did nothing to stop the sizzle of electricity in the air though, and was something to revel in but was short lived when Edward leaned down and stated in my ear,

"Don't you feel it Bella, that spark of energy between us, I know you do. It has to feel so much greater compared to the reaction you had to that vile human Alex".

"His name's Alec, and what hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you smiled and chatted with him only moments after our dance in Eclipse where you left me in the middle of the dance floor once it ended".

"It's none of your concern Edward, it was nothing, he was just in my way and the only calm way to rid myself of him was to flirt. Surely you have done the same from time to time in the human world" I stated while looking him in the eyes.

"I have, but it seemed more than that from what I could see."

"So it was you who watched me after speaking to Alec when I was leaving."

"It was, I don't deny it but I was watching you to make sure mistakes weren't repeated."

"You really believe I would make the same mistakes that Illiana did?"

"I don't know that's the reason I made sure to keep an eye on you both. You know how dangerous it would be for you to get involved with him Bella."

"Please he's nothing Edward, just a human I was having fun with, that's all. Plus, last time I checked you weren't my father so keep your nose out of my business."

Reaching out Edward grasped my wrist to pull me closer to him till we were chest to chest, nose to nose, and even then I couldn't help but whimper from the contact like the wanton hussy I was.

"For your sake I hope he's nothing because I won't hesitate to get involved. This will not happen again Bella, use your head and realize vampires and humans don't belong together. The sooner you realize it the better." That took me out of my Edward induced stupor, and only fueled my growing agitation with him and where this conversation ended up.

"Get your hands off me, and let me make it clear to you when I say he is nothing! Nothing but an insignificant human who I just so happened to meet on my way to the bathroom. You don't own me Edward so quit fucking acting like it, I may have let you get away with it when you confronted Mike, but don't think for a second I'm going to let that shit slide again. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, human or not I can talk to any man I want."

"You better fucken believe I have every right as your future king and prince of Dartania to tell you what to do."

"Exactly! You're still just the prince, your father's king, so back the fuck off and quit being a jealous prick".

"Watch that tone Isabella, and my father may still be king, but I am next in line for the throne and don't think I won't hesitate to get him involved if this thing between you and Alec crosses lines it shouldn't. You've been warned Bella, take it as a promise not a threat and you'll be wise to heed it" and with one final glare Edward let go of my wrist, and it was me who was left in the middle of the dance floor this time as he stomped off to goodness knows where, leaving me to dwell on his words and promise, all the while Alec never being far from my mind. Edward may believe his threat worked, but little did he know that I could give two shits what he thought, and was going to do whatever the hell I wanted to, and with that I left the dance floor and party to retreat to the comfort of my own apartment far away from Edward and all he stood for.

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like those of you who guessed were right, it was indeed Edward who was watching. And how about the exchange between Bella and Edward? As always please let me know what you thought, just hit the review button below. Until next time, have a nice of your night or day, depending on where you reside, and I will see you all again soon! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers **** I want to thank everyone once again for reviewing, favoring, alerting, and even just reading the chapters as they have been coming. The feedback and notice this story has gotten thus far is great, I can't thank you guys enough for that. I hope the last chapter was a good read for all of you, and come this chapter we are going to be seeing some more of the dynamics in more detail between Bella and Alec, so hopefully you guys like it. And since there's not much else I need to say, let's just got on with the next installment of Love Divide…Here we go! **

***Disclaimer: As always the Twilight series of books and movies belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing them in my own creative way. The only I own is the storyline idea, everything else belong to the ones who have created, produced, directed, published, and had a contributing hand in the whole Twilight phenomenon as a whole, no copyright infringement intended. **

Love Divided

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Waking up this morning I was still fuckin pissed about how last night ended with me and Bella. She is so fuckin frustrating! I swear I can't decide whether to slap the shit out of her or to fuck her brains out, either way it still didn't change the ache in my heart or stiffening of my cock at the mere mention of her. Bella does such a good job of sending me mixed signals, one minute she's moaning and purring under me and the next she's cussing me out and telling me off. For as much as the girl keeps saying she doesn't want to be mated to me, plenty of her feelings and encounters with me tell me otherwise. With an aggravated sigh and a run of my fingers through my unruly hair, I decided now would be the best time to go down to the gym and blow off some steam. Dad and I had some big meetings with our team of advisors this morning, and I needed to at least be in a semi agreeable mood. With a few minutes of still lying in bed, I finally got up to go to my closet to get a pair of basketball shorts, tank tops, socks, and tennis shoes. Once dressed, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and attempted to comb the mop on my head I called hair. With one final look in the mirror, I left the bathroom, grabbed my iPod off my dresser, and headed down to our generously sized home gym.

For the next few hours I did nothing but put all of my aggression into my workout, and not once let myself think of Bella and all the things that came with the topic. For all that was said in our exchange, I meant what I said when I told Bella I would get involved if this thing with her and that bastard Alec crossed boundaries she knew aren't supposed to be crossed. I liked to believe that Bella meant it when she said it was nothing, but after seeing the way they reacted to each other in Eclipse, it leads me to believe otherwise. After all Illiana did when she let her infatuation with Anthony put our people in danger, I will not stand by and watch it happen again. Call it jealousy, stupidity or whatever else, but hell will freeze over before I let something like this jeopardize us all again. As future heir to the throne, I would stop at nothing to keep the rules and policies in place regardless of my feelings for Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella let's go, I can only be kept waiting so long with so many sales going on today. You know how I am when it comes to my love for shopping" Alice shouted up from downstairs while I was in my room finishing up getting ready. Today we would be heading into the human world to do a little shopping to help me relax after all the shit that went down with Edward last night. I woke up this morning stressed and in a sour mood that left Alice and Rose no choice but to declare today a shopping/spa day. I could be nothing but grateful for my girls. Any other day I would dread going from store to store with my fashion and shopping obsessed pixie bestie, but today I was in need of some serious retail therapy. With one last assessment of my outfit, I grabbed my purse and cell and headed downstairs to meet Rose and Alice before they both came up to drag me down, and goodness knows they would do it.

"Okay, okay I'm here and ready to go, so let's do this before it gets any later. You made sure to double check the weather status in Chicago, right Alice?"

"Yes I did Bella, I even triple checked just to be sure when you asked, like always. I have seen it and looked it up, and today should be a rainy and very cloudy day, so we're safe."

"Well now that Bella's done her usual inquiring like always, let's hit the road ladies we have stores and a spa that awaits us!" Rose added with a big grin on her face.

Over the next five hours or so we all shopped to our heart's desire, and had a spa experience that left me nothing but relaxed and content. Today had been much needed. We were going to one last store, that Alice insisted on needing to go, to before we headed back home. I was looking at the window displays in stores we passed when I bumped into something. Looking up I came face to face with the blue eyes of none other than Alec.

"Well fancy bumping into you here sugar. Still not paying attention to people you bump into I see" he stated with a smile and laugh.

"Yeah…well, when your mind is on things other than where you're walking it tends to happen with me sometimes" I stated with a smile and laugh of my own.

"Well, I can't say that I mind bumping into you again. I was beginning to think I would never see you again".

"Really, expectant much?"

"Darling please, with a looker like you, I reckon plenty of men would be just as expectant, and I know for a fact that you liked seeing me again just as much."

"Mmm I don't know, I think I could do without seeing a blue eyed cutie like you again. Plus, there's plenty more where you came from cowboy."

"Ouch you wound me Bella. Surely I made more of a lasting impression than that".

"Nope, not at all. It's a wonder I even managed to remember your name Alex".

"Such a sarcastic, sassy little thing you are, and it's qualities I like in my women. I like it enough to want to see more of it if you gave me the pleasure of taking you out for dinner tonight".

"Dinner would be nice, but I think go karting would be much more fun".

"Go karting?"

"Yes, you heard me cowboy instead of a boring meal, let's go to this go karting place I know here" I stated, all the while trying to keep from having to sit through a meal. Us vampires could eat human food when appearances called for it, but it's the after effect of throwing up the food that made these kind of instances happen far and in between. Besides, I figured after coming up with the go karting idea it would be a sight indeed to see cowboy Alec riding around a track in a go kart.

"Okay, well go karting it is darlin. We'll make it happen tonight at 7, does that work for you?"

"Okay, well the place is called Carson Racing **(A/N: Got it from the movie Motorcrossed that used to come on, on Disney Channel) **on Garden Avenue near downtown. There's a big sign and everything in front of the building, you can't miss it".

"Until we meet again then sugar" Alec stated while taking my hand and gave it a kiss.

Smiling, I moved my hand out of Alec's grasp. We said our final goodbyes and went our separate ways. Turning around to start heading in the direction that we were going, I noticed Alice and Rose watching me with an intense, observing look.

"Wow Bella for someone who claimed that this guy was nothing you sure are grinning like a lovesick fool" Rose stated with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah Bella some would even think you were into the guy and liked the attention he was giving you".

"No shit Alice like the date she agreed to with him wasn't enough of a sign".

"You guys quit, I am not in love with Alec. He's just a cute human that I plan to have fun with, that's all. Plus, last time I checked I was single and didn't have anyone I was seeing right now anyway. Why are you guys making a big deal out of it?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because the last one of our kind that did something like this, put our whole species in danger and fucked everything up for the rest of us!" Rose stated with plenty of acid lacing her tone.

"What the fuck is it with you all assuming that I'm going to repeat the same damn mistakes that Illiana did? First Edward, and now you Rose? I don't need this shit right now. I already told you he was nothing and just someone I'm going to have fun with."

"Bella, keep your damn voice down. There's too many humans around, and plus what Rose is saying is true. Whether you are on the road to repeating Illiana's mistakes or not, you need to open your fuckin eyes and see that all we want is to make sure this doesn't go beyond lines it shouldn't. There's just too much risk involved for that. Remember our people, and the ones who never had the chance to make it back before the portal closed. You know as well as I do the many families that got separated because of it. And not to mention the fact that my dad won't stand for it a second time, you remember what he said when he gathered us all, and don't forget that Edward feels the same way. His threat last night wasn't for nothing".

"Rose, Alice I get what you're saying I do, but for the last time there's nothing to worry about. Alec and I will have some fun for a while, I'll call it quits, and will go on with life. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"I sure hope so Bella because if somewhere down the road it changes I will personally kick your ass and kill you myself, Carlisle be damned. His fury will look like child's play compared to what's in store for you by me. I love you Bells, but like Alice said there's just too much at risk for us all to cross that line. Humans and vampires, for the most part, have been separated for a reason. We don't belong together, and deep down you know it."

"Fine, I get it, and won't take it to places I shouldn't with Alec. You won't have to worry, this conversation and the one I had with Edward last night is enough to make me keep me on my toes."

"Good we're glad. Just be careful Bella. Even though he's just a human doesn't mean they aren't perceptive. Never reveal or show more than what would make him question you otherwise" Alice advised, and I could tell how much she hated this. She was caught between her job as princess to protect her people and her best friend.

"I think I'm just going to go home. You guys go ahead to the store, I'll see you back at the apartment before my date tonight with Alec" and with that I turned to make my way back to the alley that would lead me to the portal, but before I could I heard Alice call my name,

"Yes Alice?"

"Even though I don't agree with what you're doing doesn't mean I love you any less".

"Yeah Bella, we will always love you, and will always be here for you".

"Thanks guys, see you at home".

With nothing more to say, we said our goodbyes, and I headed home. As I was making the walk back home I couldn't help the batch of butterflies that settled in my stomach, I was both apprehensive and excited about tonight.

**EPOV**

Getting done with meetings for the day, I decided to head to the kitchen to see if Celia could whip me up a nice glass of animal blood and wine. After my workout and the meetings today, I needed something to take the edge off. Upon entering the kitchen I noticed Alice sitting at the kitchen island talking to none other than Celia herself.

"Well hello brother dear, how are you this fine day?" Alice stated while moving to get up to come over and hug me.

"I am as good as can be expected. How are you sister dear?"

"I am well, I just thought it would be nice to come and visit before I needed to head home and help Bella" Alice said and then a look of surprise and guilt came over her face, but before I could get a good read on her, Alice schooled her features and began to sing an old Britney Spears song in her head to keep me from reading her mind.

"Help Bella? With what Alice?"

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it at all."

"Alice, don't lie to me I know when you're lying because you start signing old pop songs in your head, so what gives?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't say anything but Bella has a date tonight with that human Alec".

"Oh really? So it means she didn't take what I said seriously then huh?"

"Edward, believe me, Rose and I had a conversation about the human with Bella already, and she assures us that it's just for fun and nothing more. And for some sick, twisted reason I believe her, but you know as well as I do if it becomes serious we will do everything in our power to keep her from repeating Illiana's mistakes as best we can."

"I know I just hate it all for plenty of different reasons."

"Hey, I understand it's not only for the good of our people, but for the love you have for her."

"Fuck Alice, why does it have to be so complicated! Why couldn't she be like Rose with Emmett, you with Jasper or even mom with dad! Why does it have to be so damn difficult for her to want to mate and be with me? Sometimes I wonder if it would just be easier to call it quits and just be with Tanya. At least then it would be with someone who has an interest in me."

"Oh Edward you know as well as I do how awful that bitch is. I mean we were friends at one point, but fuck if I like her skanky ass now. Not to mention how dry and dumb conversation is with her. And don't even get me started on the fact that she's only interested in you because of what you stand to gain when dad steps down as king."

"I know Alice, I know but fuck! What do you want me to do when Bella is being this way! I'm running out of options and there's only so long mom and dad are going to be willing to give me until I have to make a decision on a mate and take my place as king of Dartania."

"Just give Bella time Edward, for all we know this thing with the human could end before it even starts, and she will realize where her heart truly lies. And if it helps Edward, I have seen a future where you and Bella are ruling together as mates" and just to make me feel a little better the vision Alice is talking about comes to my mind, and I can't help the smile that comes to my face at the image of me and Bella holding hands side by side looking out onto our people who stood in front of the palace.

"But what if she doesn't? I mean, what if this thing with the human elevates to the place I want to be with Bella? Sure, the vision is sweet, but we all know your visions are subjective to the path the people in said vision stay on."

"Well, then that means that whatever happens with Bella and the human will bring you to the place you want to be with Bella, and you must trust fate to do that for you Edward. If it's meant to be it will be."

"Thanks for everything Ali. When did you become so wise? Aren't I supposed to be the older, all knowing sibling giving you advice?" I laughed.

"Nope, on the contrary I am the all-knowing sibling remember? This whole telling the future thing kind of guarantees it" Alice said with her own laugh lacing her tone.

"Of course how could I forget"?

"Well, I need to get going. Bella is probably wondering where I am" and as if on cue Alice's cell phone rang, and I knew immediately it was Bella.

"Let me walk you out Ali",

It was with one more hug and kiss to my cheek that Alice finally got into her car and headed back to the apartment she shared with her best friends. Not wanting to dwell too much on the fact that Bella had a date tonight, I chose to just go up to my room and play the piano for a while.

**BPOV**

Ugh, where the fuck was Alice? She promised she would be here to help me get ready after her short visit to the palace. I only had about an hour and a half before I needed to head over to meet Alec at the go karting place. As if on cue, Alice walked in stating her apologies on being late, and got straight to work on helping me get ready.

In the end, we chose a simple pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a simple, white lace top, and brown boots that I tucked my pants into. I put my hair into a high ponytail, kept my makeup light, and put some simple diamond stud earrings and necklace on. When Alice deemed me ready, I grabbed my brown leather jacket, a purple scarf, purse, and was out the door and shouting my goodbyes to Alice and Rose as I went.

It wasn't too long before I had made it to Carson Racing, and noted I was a few minutes early. Walking up to the entrance I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alec being there, already waiting for me. It looked as though we were both anxious to hang out again. I couldn't help but appreciate how handsome Alec looked tonight. He had on a pair of dark washed jeans as well, a white V-neck t shirt, black cowboy boots, and a black leather jacket. When I finally made it to where Alec was standing he moved forward to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek that I happily returned. With greetings aside we headed into the go kart place, and got ready for some real fun.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you cowboy?"

"Darling, if you really believe that you could beat me then we are going to have some serious problems" Alec stated with a teasing tone.

"Aww what, you don't want to admit the fact that you could just possibly be beaten by a girl tonight?"

"Hmm? Did you say something? Because it sounds like someone with a warped sense of humor."

"Yeah well, we'll see who the warped one is when I kick your ass!"

"Bring it on sugar".

For the next few hours Alec and I competed in race after race, and in the end it was I who came out victorious; just like I said I would. With no hard feelings between us, we called it a night when it got late, and made the short walk out to our cars. Even though I may have been apprehensive about the date beforehand, I couldn't find it in me to regret going through with it. Alec was a lot of fun, and I could see myself wanting to do this again sometime. As if he sensed what I was thinking, Alec spoke up with his own feelings about how tonight went,

"Bella I can't tell you how much fun I had tonight. I don't think I have enjoyed myself like this in a while."

"Aww shucks, look at you trying to sweeten me up after having your ass handed to you. I told you I would win".

"Believe me honey, there are no hard feelings on you winning. It just means I have plenty opportunity to try my hand at it again with you."

"What makes you so sure I want to see you again?"

"I don't know, it just feels right. Like I know already that we will have more nights like this".

"Well, if it helps I wouldn't mind having more nights like this too."

Taking that as his cue, Alec leaned in and touched his lips to mine. Leaning into the kiss, I made the bold move of deepening it and moved my hands to the nape of Alec's neck, playing with the hairs that laid there, while Alec moved his hands to my waist. With a shuddering breath, we broke apart, and he leaned his forehead against mine looking into my eyes with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I don't think I would mind more nights like this at all".

"Mmhmm me too. I really enjoyed it Alec."

When we finally broke apart completely, Alec walked me around to the driver side and helped me get into my car. Leaning in, he placed one last kiss on my lips before closing the door and letting me leave. On the drive all the way back to the apartment I couldn't help but wonder if this thing with Alec was more than just fun. I knew the risks, Alice, Rose and Edward made them clear, but just as I told Edward last night I didn't give a fuck what he thought and would do whatever the hell I wanted. I loved how the night went with Alec, and regardless of what would happen from here, I was going to make sure I enjoyed every minute of it, Edward be damned.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Here's where the action begins. Plenty of stuff is in store for you all **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to as always tell each and every one of you how much it means that you have stuck by me and either reviewed, followed, favored, alerted or even just took the time to read it. It makes me smile to see so many people who are enjoying the story and have had great things to say about it.** **And welcome to all my new readers who have added this story to one or more of your alerts, it is appreciated. The one thing I will not tolerate is people who make reviews without taking the time to really read and understand the backstory to this story of mine. Remember to keep in mind that this is a love TRIANGLE, so that means Bella will be acting intimately with Alec. I will be sure to let you know when lemons, if any end up occurring, happen beforehand in an author's note like this. For now, it will be along the lines that it was last chapter. Another thing I don't enjoy is when people act nasty in reviews, especially ones where these people turn around and tell others not to read the story. I would like to put out an alert on an author by the name of EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen, it is not with malice intent, but to let you all know that this person tells people on her page what stories they shouldn't read. This person bad mouths stories that aren't completely Edward/Bella related, as you can see from the reviews I was left. I say this because I don't want anyone to end up getting involved with this person in the sense that they are having their story tarnished with nasty words. Fanfiction, to me, is a place where we can all be creative and have the freedom to create these stories how we want them. If you don't like the story that I'm creating, then please feel free to move on and find something more of your taste within in the fanfiction world. Now that I have said my little spill, let's get onto the next installment of Love Divided. :D**

***Disclaimer: I have no rights or claims of ownership to the Twilight series of books and movies, they are the workings of Ms. Stephanie Meyer, and are just being borrowed by me. No copyright infringement intended, all things Twilight related belong to the people that had a part in creating, producing, publishing, directing, and just having a hand in both the books and movies. The only thing I do own is the storyline idea, everything else does not. **

Love Divided

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Last night had to have been one of the more fun nights that I have had thus far. I never really thought that when I agreed to the date with Alec that it would go as good as it did. The fact that he's human doesn't change anything, but adds to the allure of him. As I told Alice, Rose, and even Edward, this thing with Alec wasn't that serious. I mean yes he was hot and fun to be around, but it's not like I could say I loved him, and then there's the whole thing with Edward. I felt torn, and not sure which way was the right way. As much as it sucked to admit, I did feel something when I was around Edward, but there was still new revelations of Alec that still kept coming back, and not to mention the clingy, possessive way of Edward. Sure a girl likes when a man isn't afraid to claim her as his, but we weren't anywhere close to that and Edward acted as though we were. Even as children and teens he always kept telling me how he was going to marry me and we were going to be together forever. My most recent encounter with him though, found me pushing him away even more, and gravitating towards Alec instead. There was something to be cherished in the simple way that humans lived and moved day to day that made a vampire like me wish for the same sometimes.

Today I was planning to go to a movie with Alec, and as bittersweet as it was, I was looking forward to it. Alec and I had been texting and talking on the phone for a few weeks now, and it only made the situation that much cuter. Alec was a nice human guy that always knew what to say to make me smile and laugh. For all the good that had come with this encounter, there was still an underlying tension in the apartment with me and the girls, especially Rose. From the night of my first date with Alec to now it seemed as though the ones I loved dearly were turning against me. Though they both would tell me on a daily basis how much they loved and cared for me, there were still looks and comments they would make at times that would show just how much they didn't approve of this thing with the human. It seemed like trying to reassure them wasn't working anymore, and just weren't into giving me the benefit of the doubt. As it stood now it was Rose who seemed to be the worst out of all two of them, she just hated the idea of me having any contact with a human like I did, and made sure to always remind me of what I'm risking because of it on a daily basis. She was even staying with Emmett for the time being, after our last fight; and boy was it a big one. This fight was also the same time when Emmett found out about Alec, and to say the night didn't go well was an understatement.

_It was like any other Saturday. Me and the girls were sitting in the living room waiting on the guys to get here so we could have our weekly movie and hang out night. With Emmett and Japer getting ready to one day take over the titles they would inherit, it seemed like I never got to see my brother and friend enough. _

_ "Where the fuck is Emmett, he was supposed to be hear 20 minutes ago. Did you make sure to call and see if he was still coming Rose?"_

_ "Fuck Bella, yes! For the last time, he had some important business to take care of with Carlisle, Edward, and your dad and would be late. I've told you this five times now, and Emmett even texted you to confirm it. Calm the fuck down, you would think I should be this way considering he's my mate after all." _

_ "Sorry, I know you have, but still he's my brother, my blood and I haven't seen him enough these days. So many things are getting set to change with Alice and Jasper getting closer and closer to mating, to you and Emmett getting ready to take over the titles from my parents. It's just all so much at one time."_

_ "Not to mention all the time you've been spending with Alec lately. It seems like any time we turn around you're in the human world with him" Alice added. Lately she too had been acting awful about the situation, and coming from happy, pixie Alice really didn't feel good. I mean I knew Edward was her brother, and she had always held out hope we would be together, but I didn't think it warranted this kind of behavior out of her._

_ "Yeah Bella, what the fuck is up with that? I thought the human was nothing? Sure is something to me if you have been with him so much lately."_

_ "Rose, Alice don't fuckin start this again. I've already told you time and time again how serious this isn't with him, I…." but before I could finish my statement, Emmett walked through the door and said,_

_ "Serious with who? What the hell you girls arguing about now?"_

_ Speaking up before Rose could, I said, "Nothing, we were just trying to figure out when you and Jasper would finally get here, right girls?" I stated speaking only half of the truth._

_ "Sure Bella, that's exactly what we were talking about" Rose stated with a clipped tone and an eye roll. _

_ "Oh no you three don't there's something else going on here and I want to know what the fuck it is now!" _

_ "Emmett, it's nothing. I just…."_

_ "Nothing, nothing Bella! Please don't fuckin lie to him. He is afterall your brother, your blood remember? Tell him how you have been gallivanting around with a human. Tell him how often you have been in the human world because of him. Tell him how much you're risking for this vile, disgusting human. Tell him that when you end up crossing the line and put us all in jeopardy, that's it's still nothing. I love you, and always will but I will not fuckin stand by and let you do this to us all. Now, I have stood by and watched you these last few weeks when you would go off with Alec and didn't say much…"_

_ "Didn't say much, really! Because all the times in the last few weeks where you would make faces and made nasty comments about Alec are not saying much, right?"_

_ "Bella please calm down and try to see it from our perspective…" _

_ "No! You of all fuckin people shouldn't have been acting the way you have been Alice. To have you all act this way is fuckin wrong on so many levels. You all are supposed to be my family, and not turn against me just because I'm doing something you don't like."_

_ "Isabella Marie Swan this goes beyond just doing something we don't like! You are talking about putting our whole existence in danger. If it wasn't for Rose's grandfather and all the other erasers we wouldn't be here and would have suffered even more loss because of the indiscretions of Illiana. Do not sit here and try to justify your actions to me, it's not right and you know it. Humans and vampires don't belong together."_

_ "Would you all stop fuckin saying that! I get it! I have heard it time and time again these last few weeks, and I'm sick of it. I haven't done anything wrong or anything that would warrant the way you have all been treating me lately. The only ones I can honestly say who haven't treated me differently is Jasper and mom and dad."_

_ "Yeah, and don't think that's going to stay that way when mom and dad find out what you've been doing."_

_ "They won't find out because you're not going to tell them Emmett. I haven't done anything but hang out with someone who I like to have fun with. I haven't said anything to Alec that would make him believe I was anything more than an average woman in her early twenties."_

_ "Bella, please open those big, brown eyes of yours and see that even 'just having fun' with Alec is risk enough. Sure he may not question or notice anything different about you now, but you know as well as I do that it won't last. Humans are too perceptive sometimes for that. What are you going to do then huh?"_

_ "I don't know Rose, I don't know what you want me to say, but for the last time it's not that serious with Alec…"_

_ "Yet! This thing with Alec hasn't turned that serious yet! I'm not saying you're going to fall in love with the human, but it could turn into having more of an attraction and like for him than you bargained for. Look at Illiana with Anthony, she didn't set out to love him, but she did and we all paid dearly for it. We all do crazy things when someone brings out the romance and right emotions in us. I just don't want to see you or anyone else I love get hurt because of it." _

_ "And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and watch you do it either. As your brother I will say you have crossed enough lines already and you need to fuckin end it Bella" Emmett said, who for most of my and Rose's exchange was silent. _

_ "No."_

_ "No?"_

_ "Yes Emmett, I said no. You aren't my father and won't tell me what to do. I will continue to see Alec because I can. I have had it with all of the bitching from you guys about it that I am just not into taking any more advice or shit from you all. Call it childish, but I don't give a fuck."_

_ "You know Bella, you seem to forget that I have the same ability as my grandfather, and as a born eraser I will do what I have to if this thing with the human reaches a place I don't like."_

_ "Watch threats you make Rose, we both know you don't have the authority to do that. Carlisle has forbid any of us from using any powers we possess to do harm onto each other."_

_ "It's not a threat sweetie it's a mother fuckin promise. And don't think that I couldn't get the okay if word did get back to Edward or Carlisle himself. You know how much Edward already resents this little fling you have going on, and Carlisle isn't even in the mood to deal with another Illiana incident, so you watch what you say."_

_ "Fuck you Rose! I can't believe you would do that to me you're practically my sister, and you would sell me out like that?"_

_ "No, I'm doing it to protect all I hold dear, and will do so regardless of how close we are. Get your fuckin head out of your ass and wake up to what your life is. You're a vampire, a vampire! And nothing you do or say will change that. You will be mated and will live life like all of our ancestors before us, quit resisting and grow up already." Rose stated with venom while moving forward to get in my face till we were nose to nose._

_ "Whatever, say what you will but this still changes nothing. I swear I think all of you are reacting this way because of the hope you still hold of Edward and me being together. Why don't you guys get your own heads out of your asses and stop trying to push something on me I don't want" and with that I ran up to my room and slammed the door as I went. It was from there that Rose packed up some stuff and stated she would be staying with Emmett for a while. Nothing more needed to be said between me and Rose, she made it quite clear where we stood, and for the first time in my life I was worried. _

I know I should have been more sympathetic and understanding to how they felt, but I just was so tired of hearing the same things all the time. It isn't enough that I'm told by my mother how much I need to hurry and find a mate before I got too old or how Edward is perfect for me and I needed to realize it before it was too late. At some point this kind of stuff would make any one want to run away and never look back. Whether what Rose had to say about my feelings for Alec were true or not I was going to still explore it and let the chips fall where they may.

**TPOV**

I don't know when I started resenting that little bitch Bella so much, but I did and hated how much of Edward's time and attention she took up. It wasn't enough that so much of the male population in our class had been in love with Bella and her friends, oh no she had to go and take the one thing from me that I have had my sights set on since grade school. It was one of the biggest reasons I stopped hanging out with Rose, Bella, Alice, and Angela. If I was going to be able to come out of her shadow and quit playing second fiddle to one Isabella Swan I needed to break away and make my own mark. Even then though, Edward was still infatuated with the bitch. No matter how many times I flirted or propositioned Edward, Bella was never far from his mind. All I have ever wanted was to be queen, and I knew Edward would be my ticket to do just that here in Dartania. I would be damned if I didn't make it happen, I was born to be queen.

Today though, I had planned on a shopping trip with my sisters to the human world to buy something sexy for the next time I planned to see Edward. It would be a trip to not only spend some money and buy nice things, but also time I could spend coming with a plan to seduce Edward and get what I wanted from him.

"Tanya move your ass we need to get going already. The stores will only be open for so long" my sister Kate hollered at me.

"Kate, please calm down the stores will be open for as long as we want them to. Those silly humans can be so gullible when it comes to dealing with a gorgeous pack of vampires like ourselves."

"Exactly Kate, Tanya's right. All it would take is a little persuading and we would have them eating out of the palm of our hand" my sister Irina spoke up.

"I guess, but still we need to get going. You know we have an important dinner tonight with the rents that we can't miss. After all the shit dad's been going through with his meetings with the king and the rest of the council, he isn't going to be in the mood to be kept waiting. Plus, we need to get out of here before dad realizes we took his credit card again."

"Fine, fine let's get to it then" I agreed. Though my parents held the titles of Baron and Baroness, it still wasn't the kind of title you bragged about. We were the lowest on the nobility totem pole, and were treated as such. Since we weren't best friends with the Cullens or the Swans and Hales either, we never had as much say in the running of the kingdom like the rest did. So it was my job to gain access to the biggest title of them all while getting with the son of the king. It would ensure my family's place at the throne where it would stay from then on. I didn't mind being used as the pawn in my father's game because it came with plenty of reward for myself. Who am I kidding Edward Cullen was the biggest hottie of them all here in the vampire world. Who in their right mind could resist someone who looked like he did? With his wavy, copper locks, beautiful emerald green eyes, ivory colored skin, and not to mention the muscles and abs on that body! Before I broke ties with Bella and the rest of them, we spent many days at the beach here in Dartania, especially in the summer and it meant Edward was always shirtless. To say that Edward Anthony Cullen was a catch would be an understatement.

For the most of the day my sisters and I would spend it doing what we girls did best. It had been a very successful trip indeed, and meant I had all I would need in order to get the attention I had been seeking for so long from Edward. My sisters and I had decided on going to a few more stores before calling it a day. There was a specific store I wanted to visit, and was just headed in that direction when I noticed Bella coming out of a coffee shop with a decent looking human man. From what I could see the two looked to be in very high, happy spirits walking hand in hand. I took it as my opportunity to go over and see what was going on.

"Well, well if it isn't Ms. Bella Swan. I would ask how you were doing but I can see you're doing quite well. Oh! And who is this handsome fellow with you?"

"This handsome fellow's name is Alec and if you'll excuse us you're interrupting us, and blocking our way. Who you are anyway?"

"Tanya, Tanya Denali, and no worries me and Bella here are old friends, we practically grew up together, right Bella?" I stated with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh yeah Alec, Tanya is right we are very old friends practically ancient. And I'm sure Tanya and her sisters here were just about to be on their way, weren't you Tanya? "she stated with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Of course we were, and if you'll excuse us we'll just be going now."

It was with the look on Bella's face upon us turning to leave that told me all I needed to know, either she wasn't supposed to be out with this person or knew I wasn't going to keep quiet about catching her in the act. Either way, I was going to keep this information to myself until I could use it to my advantage.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welp the time has arrived for me to once again add another chapter to this story. I cannot believe the amount of positive feedback I have received on this story. I checked this morning and have had over 4,000 views altogether! Wow, not to mention all you lovely readers who have followed, favored, reviewed, and just added me to whatever alert system you could, it means a lot and I can't tell you how awesome I think it is. I hope each and every one of you enjoy not only this story but others I will be writing in the future. You all are beyond wonderful, and I couldn't ask for a better group of readers and people who have taken an interest in this story and me as an amateur author. Even with some negative reviews from certain people, it has not made me feel any less motivated and happy to keep writing. My stories are mine to create and do what I want with them, and from the amount of feedback I'm getting, it looks like I'm doing something right. :D Haters are gonna hate, and I really just don't have time or give a fuck! If you're not happy with the story then in the words of Beyoncé "to the left, to the left", and exit stage right. Here we are lovely readers of mine, the next installment of Love Divided, and here is when the most action begins, it is all drama and explosives from here so please bear with me, have faith, and know all will be right in the end, it is a Edward/Bella fanfic for a reason, so keep that in mind for the rest of this ride ;D**

***Disclaimer: As always nothing involving the Twilight books or movies belong to me, they are all the workings of the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer. Hats off to her and everyone who had a hand in both series of books and movies, they are a series I never thought I would enjoy half as much as I have, and I certainly didn't think I would be writing fanfiction for this series either. So, no copyright infringement intended, all images, characters, and anything else pertaining to Twilight belong to the devlopers, contributors, and creators. The only thing that I own is the storyline idea, everything else not so much. :D**

Love Divided

**Chapter 8 **

**BPOV**

I want to say that everything happens for a reason. That everything has to go a certain way for life to turn out how you want it to, but all that was shot to shit the moment I ran into Tanya Denali while I was out with Alec. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. On any other day it wouldn't have bothered me to run into her, but to know I did so while on the arm of Alec the human sucked ass. Mostly because I knew there was no way Tanya and her evil minions she calls sisters were going to keep their mouths shut about what they seen downtown in Chicago yesterday. The smirk and look Tanya gave me before they left was enough of a sign to alert to the fact she didn't intend to keep what she witnessed a secret for long. I was not only worried about this getting back to Edward or King Carlisle, but also to my parents. For generations upon generations the Swan family has prided themselves on keeping a respectable reputation within the kingdom of Dartania, and my parents always reminded Emmett and me of the kind of air we had to keep about us. I knew as soon as my parents found out about my own indiscretions, it would neither end well nor reflect any better on us as a family. I didn't know when Tanya would make her move and tell, but I knew like every other time I have had a run in with her it would be in her own time and in a way that made everyone involved look like idiots and would offer up the most embarrassment for them.

I guess I could just tell the king and my parents what was going on, but what if they told me I couldn't see Alec anymore? I mean I'm not in love with the human, but I did enjoy his company and the little sense of normality he offered me. Being with Alec meant I didn't have obligations or responsibilities, even if it was just for the brief time we spent together. Besides, coming up would be the weeklong event called Eleusenia. It was the time when the planets would all be in alignment, and was a time when we as vampires all got together to celebrate and be together as one species. It would also entail plenty of competition and entertainment for all. Usually I enjoyed this time of year because it meant me and Tanya were free to practically rip each other to shreds and use our powers if we so chose, but this year I knew with the information Tanya held it would be even more disastrous and bloody for all.

As of now, Rose is still staying with Emmett at the apartment he and Jasper share, and I don't know how I really feel about that. I have known Rose my whole life, we've cried together, laughed together, and had the most fuck awesome adventures together, but I can't help but wonder if her living elsewhere means all this is over. It hurt to know how bad it had gotten between Rose and me. I don't think we have ever gotten that angry with each other or even said half the things we did only so many nights ago. I could say that it was all her fault, and because of her hatred for Alec, that did this, but I would be a complete liar and asshole to say that. I had a part in it as well, and it started when I began seeing Alec more and involving myself in his life more than I knew was appropriate. Even now I still find myself still texting and hanging out with him. It's selfish I know, but he's one of the few people I have left in my life who don't completely hate me or are mad at me right now. Even my own brother was distant. It has been a while since I last talked to or seen Emmett, and I can't say I blame him either. Alice, even though she disapproves just as much as Rose, still lives in the apartment with me and lends whatever support she can. I think it's because Alice has always had a caring side to her that even in the worst situations, comforts everyone she can. But even then, with Eleusenia coming up she was spending more time at the palace to help with the preparations, and from what she has said in our phone calls, things with Jasper have been steadily growing and they had been spending tons of time together, and I could tell it wouldn't be long before they were truly mated. Though I'm happy that my friends had both found the men they would spend the rest of their lives with, I couldn't help feeling left out and like this thing with Alec really wasn't realistic, but was purely just fun and nothing more. This thing with Alec wasn't going anywhere, it's not like we would be able to get married, have children or anything. Those kind of things were reserved for mating with my own kind, and the bonds that bound us as one. Somewhere down the line I was going to have to make a choice, and I couldn't help but think about what Alec would say if he knew the real me and what life for me was really like.

**EPOV**

It was in my most stressful moods that I found solitude in being in my room and just playing my piano. From a very young age my mother had always told me I had musician hands; long, smooth nimble hands that just glided over the keys of the piano. It was with a few hours of me just playing that could help alleviate some of the stress, even if it was for only a handle of moments. Life was getting ready to get even more stressful with Eleusenia getting ever closer to being upon us. It would be the time that we would all come together and celebrate being vampires, and would also be the time that dad would do the ceremony in which he begins the process of publically readying me to take the throne. With my dad stepping down getting closer, it also meant that soon I needed to have my choice in mate to fully take the throne. Even with all the bullshit that has come along with it so far, I couldn't help but keep Bella in the forefront of my mind. I knew she was my mate, and hoped come Eleusenia she would bow to it and just give in. Eluesenia is also the time when tensions run high and we as vampires become our most dangerous and aggressive while giving into to the monster that lives deep inside each of us. With the alignment of the planets, the week would be perfect, and would hopefully be another successful festival this year.

Right now I was just relaxing and waiting on Emmett. From what he said on the phone yesterday, he needed to speak to me as it was urgent. I had a feeling of what he was planning to come to me about, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions until he got here and let me know what was going on. I had an inkling that told me he was coming to me about Bella and the relationship she has been carrying on with that human Alec. From what I have gathered from conversations with Ali, things had gotten complicated with the girls and Bella's refusal to stop seeing the human. To say that it made me angry would be an understatement. I could not believe how hard headed she was being about this. From encounters her and I have had, to even ones she seems to be having with everyone else, it was clear she was doing it no matter what anyone said, and I could only dread that one of the leading factors for it also had to do with me, and her resistance to our mating.

Looking up I noticed that Alice had come into my room with a smile to her face and bounce to her step. She had been spending a lot more time here at the palace lately, and I knew it was because of the festival. My sister has always been the type to love a party, and enjoyed the planning for the party even more. For the last few weeks all I have heard from her is the party this and the party that or most recently she has had much more to say about Jasper. It seems as those two have managed to hit it off better than even I had thought. It was nice to see how their relationship had been progressing, but I couldn't help the ache I felt in my heart looking at those two and wondering if me and Bella would ever have the chance to get there. Before I could let those thoughts catch up with me again I addressed my sister,

"Hey Ali, what brings you up here? I thought you had plenty more planning still to do?"

"Oh yes, believe me brother of mine I have plenty more that still needs to be done before the festival, but mother said she needed a break and was planning to have lunch with Mrs. Swan today. Oh! And Emmett is here, he escorted both Renee and Rose here and mentioned he needed to speak to you. He's waiting in the sitting room downstairs now."

"Oh well please give my regards to Renee and Rose, and send Emmett up. From what he had said to me on the phone yesterday, he had something important he needed to tell me."

"Very well I will just tell him to come up to your room, and go keep Rose and Renee company with mom. An early lunch with the girls would be wonderful with all this work I have been tending to lately."

"Thanks Ali, and try not to work yourself too hard because from what I hear from a certain blonde haired, blue eyed friend of mine, he's planning to come by sometime today and talk to you about getting together and going out for a night on the town" I stated with my signature smirk.

"You jest! Jasper is planning a night alone with me? Aww how sweet is he!"

"He may be sweet, but he better not be looking to take advantage of you. You may be almost mated, but that almost means he needs to stay a gentleman."

"Oh Edward, believe me when I say Jasper has done nothing thus far that I have not liked or wanted. We will exercise plenty of caution until the day we mate and have our ceremony. After that though, I keep no promises" she stated with a smile and giggle. "Well, I will send Emmett up now before he grows impatient with waiting."

It wasn't too long before Emmett finally crossed the threshold into my room, and from the look on his face I could tell he was upset and certainly did need someone to talk to.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"Hey Edward, nothing much if you don't count the fact that my sister is acting like a complete fuckin idiot. I mean I love her to pieces, but lately her judgment has been seriously clouded."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, I recently found out during a fight at one of the movie nights the girls like to host that Bella and this human Alec have been seeing each other more than any of us see as appropriate."

"Really, and now since the fight? How do things stand as of now between you all?"

"Fuckin horrible. Rose has been staying at my place and since the night Bella and Rose got into it I haven't seen or spoken to her. From what I hear from Alice though, Bella isn't completely alone. It would seem as though her activities with the human have increased and is spending more time there then at home here in Dartania where she should be."

Upon hearing Emmett's confession I couldn't help but feel my blood boil at the news. I don't know what the fuck this asshole had over me. I mean come on! I was never one to act superior or overconfident, but fuck it if I didn't wonder what he could have done to capture Bella's attention. I am the prince and future king of Dartania for crying out loud, and not to mention my looks. Someone would have to be a fool not to see how much good genes run in the Cullen family. Even my dad at 35 looks the same as he did in his 20's. So to have Bella turn her back on me and be the way she has been not only hurts but infuriates me.

"And now? Is Bella really still seeing this guy? Even with how she can see what it's doing to you guys? What about your parents, what do they think of it?"

"Well as far as I know she's still seeing the guy, but Ali hasn't mentioned anything so I have no idea. Yes, it seems as though nothing is changing right now with her, and as far as my parents go they don't know yet."

"Are you planning to tell them?"

"I don't know if I should or let Bella be the one to do that. I would feel like I was tattling on her like we were children if I said anything. Plus, right now my mom is in such high spirits with mine and Rose's official ceremony coming up during Eleusenia in a few weeks, and has talked about nothing else. I don't want to bring her and my dad down with Bella's bullshit. And I would hope that you won't say anything either Edward, especially to your dad. I know I am asking a lot out of you, but please, for my sake and yours just keep it quiet for now."

"Believe me Emmett, as your friend I would do anything for you, but I make no promises besides keeping things quiet for now. But! If your sister manages to do something stupid or chooses to not leave this relationship for good, I will step in and do something about it, and not even you can stop me from doing so. I won't say anything to my father as of yet, especially with yours and Rose's ceremony coming up, but we all need to keep an eye on Bella, and hope she doesn't do anything even more stupid or dangerous. I will make sure to let Ali know to tell us if she has any new visions regarding Bella and this human, and will speak to Rose to make sure she knows that if anything should happen that she's going to be needed as well. This situation with Bella and Alec has gone on long enough and needs to be stopped and now."

"I agree Edward, just please don't hurt her. I know you feel angry at her actions, as do I, but I just don't want to see her life in serious danger because of her clouded judgment." I could see a wave of emotions run across Emmett's face as he spoke, and could clearly see the hurt, sadness, and frustration at what his sister had done. I knew it wasn't easy for Emmett to come here and admit the newfound indiscretions of his sister, and I could do nothing but sympathize with him. I could only imagine how I would feel if it were Ali and I in this situation instead, and how I would deal with it if she were acting so reckless. Time would only tell what Bella's next move would be, and hopefully it was the right one.

"If she becomes in danger Emmett it will be by her own hands, not mine. Bella has proven just how capable she is to make her own decisions, and whatever she does about the human reflects solely upon her. I will be here for you and your family, but don't think that I will go easy on her. I love Bella, but we will not have another incident like Illiana's and will be damned if it happens again. I am prince and soon to be king of Dartania which means I have a huge duty of protecting our people, and that includes this matter."

"Of course Edward, and believe me when I say I will do all I can to keep this from going any further than what she has let it. I just for the life of me can't seem to understand why she would do this! Why after all the shit we witnessed with Illiana and Anthony would she put us all in jeopardy again. It is exactly what Rose told her, and even then she still couldn't see it and realize it because she only felt as though we had betrayed her somehow. To think my own sister would risk herself and our species."

"While I can't speak for Bella, I can only guess as to why she's doing all this. I can only surmise her resistance to our mating has also had a hand in her decisions. She is just too damn stubborn when it comes to things. It is as if she is doing all this to spite me, and run away from it. She needs to realize though, that running away will only get her so far before the problems eat her alive, and one can only hope we're not pulled in with her."

For the next hour or so, I would spend it speaking to Emmett further on his issues with Bella before we called it a day and went downstairs to join our mothers who were out on the veranda drinking a nice blood and wine mixture all while chatting the day away. Looking in on the room I noticed how Rose's eyes lit up when Emmett walked it, how they seemed to gravitate towards each other, and couldn't help but wonder when I would get to experience the same in my own life.

**A/N: Aww poor Edward? Looks like he and Bella are starting to feel the same about what they're missing in life. Well, what do you think? Looks like things are beginning to get rolling and it's all fireworks from here. I got the name from the festival from the sorority I'm in, and it just sounded cool to use. I also had some inspiration about the competition from the book Blood and Chocolate, as well as a Twilight fanfic I read called Blood or Chocolate. I will not be copying either story, but will come up with my own spin to the competitions I have planned. Hopefully, it turns out like I want it to, and you all enjoy it. I am by no means trying to take ideas, so please do not take it that way. Feel free to also check out the story Blood and Chocolate it is in my favorites and is a good read. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again lovelies! Hope your week has been a good one so far, and we are just that much closer to the weekend :D I would like to thank all of you once more for taking an interest in this story and being with me on this ride through my first story. I like to tell you all this in every new chapter because that's how much it means to me that you all have given me the support and feedback that you have. It means more than you know, and is greatly appreciated :D Well, I got a few reviews and messages about how selfish Bella was and how Edward deserved better, but just keep in mind the world she has grown up in can be stifling sometimes, and that's the case for Bella. Just bear with me, keep an open mind, and trust me it will all be great in the end :D Now that all that has been said let's get on to the next installment of Love Divided!**

***Disclaimer: Neither the Twilight books or movies belong to me, they are the work of Ms. Stephanie Meyer and every last person who had a hand in making both series possible. It will always be one of my most favorite book series. I also want to state once again that the idea for the festival type event coming up was inspired by the book Blood and Chocolate, as well as a fanfiction story called Blood or Chocolate that I read. Neither belong to me, and are the creation of their respective authors. I just liked the idea of a festival type chapter and wanted to try one too. No copyright infringement intended, the only that I own is the storyline idea, and nothing more :D**

Love Divided

_Song for the chapter: How Many Times by Melissa Gorga (Listen to it if you haven't heard it yet it is very pretty)_

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Well the moment had finally come, and the festival of Eleusenia was finally upon us. I could not believe how quickly it had gotten here and how much preparation we had to do. It seemed like each year the planning and preparing list grew more and more each time. But knowing that this was the week when we would spend all of it celebrating being vampires and enjoying the traditions that came with it were a joy in and of itself. Alice and mother seemed to be the ones most excited about this week, and have been a flurry of activity for the last few weeks. There have been many sleepless nights when both women stayed up organizing, discussing, and planning. If it were not for my father they would have never gotten any sleep, but thanks to the bond my parents share and my mother's nature to listen to my father on certain things like this, she and Alice got more sleep recently for which we were thankful for. Nothing would kill the mood of Eleusenia faster than two very grumpy, sleep deprived women, vampire women at that. Today would be one of the most important days as it would be the mating ceremony for Emmett and Rose. Each year we held the ceremonies of mates of noble descent in the castle to honor and publically show the passing of titles from father to newly mated son and his wife. As Emmett is the only male heir of the Swan family, it will be he and Rose who will take the titles of Duke and Duchess of Dartania. Soon, when Jasper and Alice have mated, a similar ceremony will be held for them as well, and then of course me and my mate. Each ceremony was unique to the mated couple and made special to help celebrate the everlasting bond that had been created between them. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold indeed.

After speaking to Emmett a few weeks ago, I still couldn't get Bella and the things she had been up to. From what I hear from Emmett these days he and Bella had patched things up and were slowly getting back to a civil, happy place. Though he claimed to have told her once again that she needed to end the fling with the human, it is not clear to me if she had listened to her brother or not. It seems as though Bella has spent less time in the human world recently and was even helping my mother and Alice in the planning of Eleusenia. I could only hope that it was finished with the human, but Bella was someone who always kept me on my toes and guessing.

Deciding it was time to get up and go downstairs to be of any assistance to my family, I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen where mother had set up her little station of party planning. Walking in, papers, menus, folders, and much more could be seen spread out on the expansive table we had in the dining room. It was always a sight to see when mother got into this mode because it could only be described as organized chaos. How she and Alice managed to find anything or get anything done was beyond me, but it seemed to work for them. I also noticed Rose and even Bella seated at the table with them, and each lady in attendance had a huge smile on their faces and looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Well, well isn't it the most beautiful women in all of Dartania that I have ever seen" I stated with a smile of my own.

"Hello dear brother, you look to be in very high spirits this morning" my sister Alice stated from her seat next to my mother.

"Yes, Edward love your sister is right, you most certainly are in very good spirits. What has you so happy this morning?" my mother inquired with a giggle and smile.

"Oh I don't know I suppose it is just the excitement and anticipation for Eleusenia this week."

Taking a seat at the farthest end of the table with no papers or other important documents in the way, I called for Celia and asked her to bring me a nice wine and blood mixture as I was thirsty and had yet to have my fill this morning. Looking at each of the ladies, I couldn't help but notice a look I received from Bella. She looked most beautiful this morning in a while lace dress, brown belt around the waist, brown gladiator wedges, light make up and her hair was left down in natural, bouncy curls. All in all she was very beautiful today, and I decided to tell her so.

"Bella, at the expense of seeming too forward I must say that you look very beautiful today. The outfit suits you very much".

"Well thank you Edward that's sweet of you. I must also say that you look good this morning yourself". The look on Bella's face, and smile that followed, helped me to see that we had a silent understanding. We would be able to be civil to each other and hopefully not argue as was the norm between us. I truly also couldn't help but feeling that maybe I could make some more progress in the Bella department this week. As silly as it may seem, I truly loved and cared for her. It may seem like I deserved better, with the way she treated me, but I knew deep down Bella could feel it between us and knew it would only be a matter of time before things changed.

Taking a sip of my newly brought drink, I gave Bella one last smile before immersing myself in the conversation my mother and the others. It wasn't too long before I had taken my leave to help my father with some business before meeting Jasper and Emmett downtown to help with some last minute shopping for Emmett and Rose's ceremony tonight. The day had been off to a good start, and I could only hope that it would stay that way for the rest of the week.

**BPOV**

Following the fight between Rose and I, it wasn't too long before my brother had arrived at the door to my apartment to come and talk to me. Things had ended well when we talked, and Rose and I had even finally gotten back on good terms and were speaking more regularly. They both came to the agreement that with their ceremony coming up, and Rose being fully brought into the Swan family mold, it would only be right that things were fixed between us. In the last few weeks I had still kept up my relationship with Alec, but have also made it a priority to be home here in Dartania more, and even decided to help Esme, Rose, and Alice with different things for Eleusenia. It was a great way to re-bond with my girls and have some time to just relax and do something that kept my mind off of anything but good things. I still didn't know what I was going to do about the Alec and Edward thing, but I vowed to deal with it later on after we had gotten through the festival week this week. I had plenty of time to revisit the subject later. For now though, I had told Alec I would be out of town visiting family and would let him know when I would be back. It was then that I hoped to finally have a decision about what I was going to do.

It was Monday morning, and I had found myself once again at the palace and in the dining room helping Rose, Alice, and Esme. It had been a good morning so far, and even had me laughing at some points. The mating ceremony tonight would be so sweet and beautiful and totally Rose. I was happy that it was my brother that she had ended up with. She couldn't have picked a better man. I saw it every time he looked at her, he loved her and would do anything for her. Their kind of love only ever happened once in a lifetime, and was something to be cherished.

"Well, since we are going over things for my mating ceremony it has had me wondering something" Rose stated as we were going over last minute details.

"What's that Rose?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, Alice how are things with you and my brother going? You seem to be very quiet on the subject and I can say Jasper has been the same when I have inquired."

"Maybe that is for good reason eh Rose? Maybe we just want it to be something between us. Unlike you and Emmett's very public, and sometimes pornographic, displays of affection me and Jasper prefer it the opposite."

"Really Alice, I agree with Rose and Bella it would seem as though even me your own mother has yet to hear anything about this courtship with young Jasper. All Charlotte has been able to tell is that Jasper had been much more upbeat these days and had even caught him whistling a tune from time to time when he was home.

"Mooommmmm…." Alice whined at her mother's own inquiry. It would seem as though Alice had been very hush hush even with Esme.

"What? Can I help it that anytime I have brought it up you have dodged it and that I have wanted to know about it too? I mean really my daughter it is not hard to see the love already blossoming between you two, and I know it won't be long before you are mated. I just would think you would be more open about it with me. You are my last baby and soon you and Edward will both be mated and living new lives with your mates."

Throughout the discussion going on with Esme I couldn't help squirming in my seat. Whether it was from guilt or shame I don't know, but I couldn't help but feel that way when Esme mentioned Edward. I still haven't forgotten the things that happened at Eclipse all those months ago, and even most recently at the ball. I knew both my family and Edward's had always held out hope we would be together and make the families one. Renee and Esme had always told us growing up how cute it was going to be when we got older and mated, and eventually gave them grandchildren. I didn't realize it then, but now there were moments when I would catch myself wondering what would happen if me and Edward did get together, and even the thought of us having children. More than once I had even truly believed it would happen, but there was something always holding me back, I don't know what it was but it always lingered and would make me second guess myself. And now with Alec in the picture, it made my thoughts that much more complicated.

"Mother please, it is not that I don't want to share it is just that right now things are so fragile and new with Jasper that I want to be selfish and hold onto these feelings for a bit longer before I start sharing."

"Forget that Alice, we want the goods and we want them now! I remember very vaguely when I said something similar to you when I got together with Emmett and you didn't take no for an answer so spill".

"I don't remember doing any such thing that you speak of".

"Yes you do Alice, so quit beating around the bush and tell us already" I added, in hopes she would just tell us already.

"Fine, but you just remember that Bella when it happens with you and my brother".

"Alice…"

"Nope, don't try to change my mind about it. This time around I will not listen to anything you have to say while you are in denial of this thing with Edward. Say what you will but right now I am going to say that it is going to happen and there is nothing you can do about it. Just roll with it and enjoy the ride" she stated with a wink and grin that looked so much like Edward's.

"Fine, this week I am in happy spirits and will give you this one, but it's not over pixie" I stated with a grin of my own. And I meant it, this conversation wasn't over, and as much I would have loved to get into it with Alice, I let it go and would focus on the festival and being with the ones I loved.

"Thank you, and you will be thanking me as well soon. But for now, let's get onto the subject of my Jazzy."

"Aww Bella isn't that cute they already have nicknames for each other" Rose stated with a teasing tone to her voice. To which Alice responded with an eye roll and sticking her tongue out at Rose.

"It is very cute. So cute in fact that I wish Alice would tell us about it already" I added.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted" Alice stated with a teasing glare to Rose and I she continued, "There is so much I could say about Jazz, but the most important thing is how happy he makes me. He makes me feel whole and like I am safe with him no matter what. Any time we touch or even look at each other I feel it from the tips of my toes all the way up to the roots of my hair. It is a warm feeling that spreads throughout my body and makes me feel light and like nowhere I would rather be. From the time we were kids I always knew he was it for me, that he would be my mate and father to my children. It may sound sick to some, but I could care less a feeling as strong as this is nothing to be disgusted about."

"Oh Alice, I know what you mean. It is the same for me with Emmett. It's like when you're with him all you can see and hear is him. Like your heart will burst out of your chest from the love and feelings you feel when you're with them. With every caress and touch it keeps a constant reminder in your head and heart that it was fate and who you were always meant for. It is the missing half of you that you had always been searching for."

"My dears you are both correct. Why, I can remember feeling the same way about Carlisle so many years ago. There is something to truly cherish in young love. To feel impossibly closer the moment you mate and go through the ceremony. I had a smile on my face the whole time of my ceremony, and feel it even now when I look at Carlisle, and how right we have always been for each other. Life as mates has come with struggles and many fights, but even through the bad times it makes the good times that much more enjoyable and worth it. Even on the day I had both Alice and Edward, it made me love Carlisle even more because it was with his help that I was able to be pregnant and give birth to my babies. So ladies when you find your one, hold onto them and the love you feel for one another tight because from that moment on they will be you rock, your support, your lover, and friend for life. They will be the ones that pick you up when you're sad and be there to share the happy moments with. No other love could be greater than that of our vampire species. When we love, we love with all our being."

I could feel myself tearing up listening to Esme describe what mating was like for her, and couldn't help but be anxious for the day I would get to experience the same thing. To listen to my friends and Esme speak like this about their men made me want the same, and ironically throughout the whole exchange Edward was never far from my mind and what it would be like for us if it happened that way too. How we would be as mates and the kind of love we would share if it happened. It all kept me wondering and making the choice even more difficult. Almost as if he knew I was thinking about him, Edward walked in and greeted us before taking a seat. He looked to be in a great mood this morning and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as well. He was more casual today with a light blue button down shirt tucked into a black pair of jeans with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black belt, and some black boots to finish off the look. I even managed to tell him so after he had complimented me. It was with my thoughts of him and my vow to be nice this week that I could see us come to a civil understanding of being cordial to each other and even enjoyed how easy it was to be nice to each other. I could only hope that it stayed this way this week. Eventually Edward left to tend to his own business while the ladies moved to the expansive backyard where the mating ceremony would be held, and it was from there the day continued that way.

***A/N: I was going to just call it quits here, but decided that I would go ahead and also include the mating ceremony. You all deserve it. So I will continue, keep reading on. You're welcome. :D)**

**RPOV (I thought it was only fitting that I did it from Rose's point of view, it is her ceremony after all)**

The day had finally arrived, I was having the ceremony of my dreams with my man, and I could not help how happy I was. I count my blessings every day for the gift I had been given in the form of Emmett Andrew Swan. He was all that I had ever wanted in a man and mate, and then some. With him I felt cherished, loved, and appreciated. His heart matched the size of muscles and beyond. There was nothing he wouldn't do for me or the ones he held dear. He had a smile that could light up the whole room, and those damn dimples he had were one of my favorite things about him. Emmett was my world, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of forever with him.

I had watched my parents and heard from my mother of her own experiences and memories of mating with my father, and it only made me want the exact same thing with Emmett. The titles he stood to inherit meant nothing to me, it was a blessing indeed, but even without it I don't think I could love Emmett any less. It was just a gifted position we were in to have been born of noble descent, and I would work to hold up the title of Duchess of Dartania well and be all that Emmett needed. It will be from this moment on that we will move on and find a home to call our own, and start our life as one.

For the ceremony I had chosen a long white, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline cut to it. I added some royal blue jewelry and shoes to give the outfit some color. I curled my hair and left it down; just as Emmett had always said he liked it. I wore my signature red lipstick and decided on royal blue nail polish for the occasion. The colors that were chosen for the ceremony and my outfit were the ones that would be mine as well when Emmett and I joined together tonight, they were the Swan's crest and coat of arms colors of white and royal blue. **(A/N: I did some research and these are the actual colors of a Swan Family crest, a picture of it is on my profile, and I will do so for each family as they mate and go through their ceremonies :D) **

All too soon my mom had come into the guest room I had gotten ready in, in the palace and let me know that it was time to begin the ceremony. I let out a breath of air, squared my shoulders, and walked with pride down to the backyard where my mate and future awaited.

Once I had reached the French doors leading outside of the palace I could clearly see my father, Peter, standing on the first steps leading down to the yard ready to escort me. With a big smile gracing my face I walked up and wrapped one of my arms around his, and we made the rest of the walk together with my mom following closely behind. While I held onto my father I also held a bouquet of beautiful blue roses in my other hand. I chose blue roses as my flower of choice, and made sure to have petals of them laid down the aisle I was to walk on and placed throughout the yard and on the altar. Along with the flowers I chose to have lots of twinkly lights hung around the yard as well. The finished creation was more than I could've ever thought it would be when I began planning months ago. It made this special day that much more special.

As I got closer and closer to the altar I could clearly see Emmett standing and waiting with a smile so wide that matched my own. I could also see tears not yet shed in those beautiful brown eyes of his, and they made me tear up as well. Before I knew it I had reached Emmett and was passed from my father to my mate.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" the officiator, Aro, declared. He was always the one that performed the ceremonies here at the palace.

"Her mother Charlotte and I do" I heard my father instantly reply with pride in his voice.

"Very well then, Ms. Hale please step forward and stand next to Mr. Swan."

I did as Aro said and quickly moved forward to stand next to Emmett, and the ceremony continued.

"Today we have gathered here today to witness the joining of two beings who have made the choice to mate and become one. It is a moment that comes only once in a vampire's life, and is one that should be treasured. I could find no better match then these two to be mates and it is with love and pride that we are here. Now, if you Rosalie and Emmett could turn to face one another we can continue" Aro stated as me and Emmett did as we were asked. Upon turning to face Emmett I couldn't help the tears that flowed from my eyes. With the gentlest of touches Emmett reached forward to wipe the tears and kissed my cheeks before stepping back.

"Now, repeat after me Emmett". **(A/N: Instead of repeating each line I'm just going to type them out for Rose and Emmett one time each, it's too repetitive otherwise)**

"I, Emmett. Bind myself to Rosalie Anne Hale tonight and beyond. I will love and cherish her always, this is my everlasting vow".

"Now Rosalie it is your turn".

"I Rosalie. Bind myself to Emmett Andrew Swan tonight and beyond. I will love and cherish him always, this is my everlasting vow".

"To complete the ceremony I need you both to kneel down so we may begin the sharing of blood and wine."

Emmett and I kneeled down as Aro asked of us. We turned to face the front where Aro stood and held out our left hand palm up. Aro stepped over to me first and made a cut that was about a few inches long, and did the same with Emmett before we turned our wrists over and let some drips of our blood fall and mix together in the goblet filled with wine. Once we had let our cuts bleed enough we grabbed each other's wrists and licked the wounds clean so they could seal back up. Vampire's saliva when used on our mate had the properties to heal and seal a cut. My left wrist and Emmett's right wrist were bound together by a royal blue ribbon to signify we were truly bound as one now. From there we each took a drink, and Aro said,

"Two souls were joined as one today, and all that is left to do is for these two people to seal this ceremony with the traditional kiss."

Emmett and I got up from kneeling and it was then that Emmett grabbed my face tenderly with his free hand and kissed me with so much passion it left me breathless. From my lips he moved to my chin and then my neck where he chose a spot near my shoulder to bite me and leave his permanent mark on my skin. In return I did the same to him in the same spot making sure to leave my own permanent mark.

"Rosalie and Emmett go forth and never forget the vows and ceremony you have performed today. You are one in all sense of the word, and it is with great pleasure and the power invested in me that I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan. May the gods look upon you both with nothing but blessings and good wishes for the rest of your days and I can now introduce the new Duke and Duchess of Dartania, Emmett and Rosalie Swan."

The crowd then immediately erupted into applause and loud cheering as we turned to face all our loved ones. We were met with so many smiles and well-wishers. Among those there was Bella, and I was so happy we had fixed things because it meant a lot that she attended.

The night progressed in the same happy, joyful way and we partied our asses off all night long. Before I knew it, it was time for Emmett and I to call it a night and go enjoy our first night together as mates. Since our home wouldn't be ready for a few more weeks, we were offered an entire wing in the Cullen palace and gladly accepted. Esme assured us that it would afford us all the privacy we would need and would give us a place to relax until the house was finished. Elesusenia would hold an even bigger part in my heart from now on, and it is because of my mating ceremony with Emmett that is the cause. I will look back on this festival and know it was the beginning of our lives together. That night Emmett made love to me so sweetly that we did so all night long. Each touch and kiss bringing me closer and closer to pleasure I never knew existed, it was so much more powerful after being mated, that it made my toes curl and loudly scream out Emmett's name in ecstasy. If this is what our forever was going to be like I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.

**A/N: Sorry for the amount of author's notes, I just wanted to keep you all informed why I was doing things the way I was. And what did ya'll think of this chapter? Hope it was one you all liked, either way let me know what you thought of it please. See you on the next update! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all! Here were are once again. Sorry for the major delay in chapters, but as I said in the Author's Note before this one my dog decided he needed a new chew toy and chose my computer charger :P And since I didn't have a backup or any other way to update I was stuck waiting until today when it came in the mail. Gotta love online shopping right? Especially when you can find things for cheaper that work just the same :D Anyways, I want to send out a big thank you to all the new readers that have alerted, favored, followed, and reviewed recently. I just checked this morning and the views for this story thus far were over 6,000. I couldn't be happier with the way this story has been received :D There was a review though that I could not respond to because it was a guest review, but to whoever it is I liked that you felt strongly about the story, but think you went a little overboard. It is not on my list of reviews anymore so I can only guess that fanfiction pulled it. But it brings me to a point I would like to make. I did not set out to make Bella the bad guy in this story or have people hate her character so much. Each of us have been in that position before in our life where we had to choose between two people and there was always comments made on which was better or whatever; at least I have and even if you haven't I would hope you could still see Bella's side in this story. So, please as a reminder this is an Edward/Bella fanfic for a reason, I would not choose to create a story with an ending that strayed from how I rated and categorized this story, so again please try not to get frustrated. Love is never simple or perfect. I could have gone the route of making it fluffy and sweet and Bella and Edward screw each other the whole story, and nothing else, but I wanted it to be different and this is how I plan to do just that. If you really don't feel it then please move on, I won't take it personally if you choose to do that. Stories like this aren't for everyone, especially when a love story like Bella and Edward's is so loved by so many fans, but again this story is going to happen the way I want it to regardless of how selfish or how much of a bitch Bella seems like. This story is going as I have always wanted it to, and hope you continue to stick with me to the end. Also, there will be a lemon in the chapter so just be warned of the juicy goodness. Now, enough of my chatter let's get onto the next installment of Love Divided :D**

***Disclaimer: As always none of the Twilight books or movies belong to me, they are all the work of Ms. Stephanie Meyer and everyone who had a hand in making both series happen. It is a joy to get to borrow the characters and do a creative story with them that is all my own. The only thing I own is the storyline idea, everything else does not. No copyright infringement intended. **

Love Divided

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

The week thus far had been a success from the very first night of Rose and Emmett's mating ceremony. They have been at the palace for a few days now and have been the ever loving newlywed couple. From what I have heard and seen of these two, the passion they shared was out of this world. It would seem as though they were always holding hands or touching, and had nothing but love and appreciation in their eyes for one another. Rose was everything I could have hoped for, for my best friend and I knew he thought so too. It would be a few more weeks before the house they were going to be moving into would be ready, so for now they would still be our houseguests and I could find no reason not to like it. Having Emmett and Rose at the palace meant Alice and I had constant friends and hang out buddies to spend time with.

From the time that the mating ceremony arrived, there was a constant flow of fun and entertainment. Tuesday night had been a big sit down feast for the whole kingdom that had much dancing, singing, and laughs. It was an even better night when Emmett had managed to rip his pants when telling a joke that had us all splitting with mirth and tears running down our faces by the end of it. Emmett, the ever jokester he was, did nothing but shrug his shoulders and continue on with the joke until he had excused himself to change. All Rose could do when her husband left was shake her head and excuse herself as well to go help him. Though the changing of pants took longer than expected, when they had returned it was not hard to understand what had transpired and it had us smiling still. Wednesday was filled with thanks to the gods above and enjoying the traditional dances around a big fire that were unique to our kind. Thursday was a carnival day where there were rides, great wine, blood, and excitement to be had. Just because we were vampires did not mean we did not enjoy amusement rides and games. Today was Friday and that meant it was the day before fight night, which meant it would be held tomorrow evening. Fight Night had to be my most favorite days out of the festival week, and it was pretty clear why. There was something to love about getting to duke it out with your own kind, especially when there were rivalries among one or more within the kingdom of Dartania.

Before any more fun could be had, I was holed up in my study getting some business done that my father had asked of me. It was during my work that I had a knock on my door and stated to the person,

"You may enter."

"Oh hey Edward, are you busy?" My visitor, who happened to be Emmett, asked.

"Not too much, what's up Em?"

"Nothing I just thought I would hang out here for a bit while the girls were downtown doing some furniture shopping for mine and Rose's new house if you don't mind?"

"Not at all please have a seat and relax, as long as you don't mind me finishing up some stuff my dad needed me to do".

"No please go ahead we can just chat as you work".

"Well, not that I am unhappy about the intrusion, but I am surprised you have managed to tear yourself away from your beloved long enough to enjoy some time apart. For the last few days or so it seemed you couldn't go without touching each other somehow".

"Yeah well" Emmett said while rubbing the back of his neck, a habit I had on occasion. "I felt this time apart was necessary. It would give her time to spend with Bella and Alice, while giving me time to spend time with you guys. Plus, she said she had plenty of things to take care of for the house and said she would need the day to do it, so it didn't leave me with much room to argue" he stated while giving a chuckle at his wife's expense. For as long as I have known Rosalie Hale she had always been a big force to be reckoned with. There were moments when she could make you do something she wanted even without you knowing it had happened until you found yourself following through with it. Rosalie did what she wanted when she wanted to no matter who you were. If she wanted something done you did it, no questions asked. It was also interesting to see just how strong the bond was for her and Emmett. For the first few days of the mating process mates are very possessive and wanton for each other. And with a couple like Emmett and Rose those feelings are multiplied. That is why I had asked Emmett how he and Rose had managed to be separated for as long as they have been at the moment. It was very fragile in the beginning and there were separation pains a mated couple felt that were like cramps in your stomach that came with it, but nothing to overly severe. Unless the couple somehow separated for longer than a day or so, the result of it would be much more dyer with the mating being so fresh after the ceremony.

"Well whatever has made it possible for you two to be apart so early on it is nice to have the company. It has been joyous to see how you and Rose have been throughout your new life as mates up to this point. It makes me really happy for the day I get to experience even half the same."

"It'll happen for you Edward, and I can only hope it will be with Isabella."

"Emmett…"

"No Edward, my sister may think me crazy to believe like everyone else, but I do and I know soon she will get it too and stop all this madness."

"I sure hope so because time is ticking and she needs to be on board with me and soon."

"Who knows Edward something may just happen soon that helps."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have. Bella, like me, can be a very passionate, stubborn person and I know she can see what she could have with you and it won't be too long before you can both share in what Rose and I have."

"Well if isn't my two best buddies" Jasper stated from his stance at the now open door. Jasper for all he has been as a friend, had been missing in action a lot lately and I can only assume that my sister had something to do with it. It would seem as though my friend was smitten with Alice and chose just about every waking moment spending it all with her, and I could also assume that was the reason Alice was still staying at the palace. With she and Jasper set to mate any day now, it was Jasper's job to shadow his father and get ready to take over as Count of Dartania from Peter. Which also meant he was here at the palace just as often as Emmett and I, and thus explaining why Alice was still around.

"Well, isn't it a joy that now you can see us and remember your buddies. It would seem as though Lady Alice has been the one to take up all your attention and affections dear Jazzy" Emmett stated with an impish grin and flutter of his lashes for effect.

"How in the hell did you find that out?"

"Well since I have been recently mated and am staying in this fine palace with my new wife, I have had the pleasure on hearing conversations my love has been having with a certain sister of mine and your own betrothed. And it would seem as though Alice has confided in them about the nickname for you, and it is quite cute actually, really."

"Fuck you Emmett please don't tell me Rose doesn't have a nickname for you. Because as I could remember hearing a conversation Rose had with Alice recently as well, my sister seems to have taken to calling you…"

"Don't you dare Jasper…"

"Emmy bear, and it is quite cute actually, really" Jasper responded with a grin and repeating Emmett's earlier words for the nickname my sister held for him. I found the whole thing comical and couldn't help but burst out with a loud round of laughter.

"You may want to be careful about laughing at our expense Eddie, it won't be long before you mate and your girl has a nickname for you" Emmett stated with a serious face, and a teasing undertone to his voice.

"Yeah Edward, I can't wait to see what she has in store for you, and will be payback for you finding this funny you little fucker" Jasper added.

"Oh guys, I don't doubt I will have a nickname or two but right at this moment I have no mate so it gives me plenty of room to laugh at the expense of you two" I stated with a nice, wholesome chuckle. "It's quite cute actually, really. Truly, you two are so in love with Alice and Rose that I know for a fact you don't mind the nicknames, and I am willing to bet you may even take pride in the namesakes".

With a dirty look from them both, they chose that as their cue to leave. I could do nothing but still chuckle behind my desk, and it was only when they were walking out the door did I see two hands shoot up giving me the bird before the door closed. Shaking my head at my friends I went back to work. It wasn't until sometime later in the day did I have another knock on the door, and assuming that it was Emmett I said,

"Back for more rousing conversation Emmett. I make no promises that I won't laugh some more."

"I'm no Emmett, but there is something I would like to have with you dear Edward".

Noting that it wasn't Emmett's voice I heard, I looked up only to find none other than Tanya Denali standing at my door with nothing but an open overcoat, lingerie and heels on. Scowling I addressed her by saying,

"Tanya as thrilling as that may sound I must tell you, you need to put some clothes on and find someone else to place your desires on because I am in the middle of some important business right now. And I would scarcely like to have any of the staff or even my own parents see you up here dressed that way".

"Aww come on Eddie, you know you can't resist me when I'm dressed this way, and all for you" she stated in what I could only assume was an attempt at flirting. I hated when girls did this kind of stuff, throwing themselves at me. Though Tanya was a beautiful woman, I had no intentions of ever sleeping with her or building up any false hopes she might have of me and her. An easy woman willing to dress as Tanya, showing up here, and wanting to spread her legs for me was not appealing by any means or even worth the time when more than half of Dartania had been between those legs. Besides, my heart lied with Bella, and she was the only one I wanted to be with.

"I think you have me confused with the other many suitors you have at your beck and call. Like I said before I have work to do and don't need any distractions."

"Oh Eddie, you know you want all of this" Tanya stated while running her hands over her body and making her way into my office and around the desk I was seated at.

"I don't, and stop calling me Eddie. I remember my name being Edward not any other silly nickname you have for me".

"Just give it a chance sweetie I can make this so good for you" she said while leaning over me and turning my chair to face her. Before I knew what was happening I had Tanya straddling my lap and grinding herself into me. With nothing but disgust by her audacity I politely pulled her off my lap and for the final time made to get her out of my office.

Leaning forward to get in her face I stated with as much seriousness as I could, "Tanya, sweetie, believe me if I wanted a woman ready and willing for me that woman would not be you. Now, please close that coat you have on and walk away with what little pride you had when you came in here. I don't have any need for you, and would like to get back to my own affairs without having to deal with yours."

With a huff and stomp of her foot, Tanya turned away from me and closed her coat on her way out. Before completely leaving, she turned and looked at me and said,

"Fine, have it your way Edward, but there will come a time when you want me and I won't be so willing again. Have fun being alone. All your unwillingness comes from the affections you are still holding onto for that bitch Isabella Swan after all these years. I just hope those affections don't leave you mate less and without a way to take the crown. I wonder what daddy dearest would do then" and with that she slammed the door and was finally gone.

Knowing she could still hear me, with our heightened senses, I answered back,

"You're wrong I won't ever want you Tanya. A woman like yourself would never be for me, I don't desire the leftovers of other men. And as far as Bella and my assent to the throne goes, it's none of your concern and you would be smart to remember that. I don't take kindly to people butting into business of mine that doesn't concern them. There have been many who have found out the hard way just how much I detest it. So, run along now and go be someone else's trollop".

Frustrated, and now in a sour mood, I tried in earnest to get back to work and just lose myself in the affairs of the palace, but that was proving more difficult as there was another visitor approaching my door. It would seem as though I wasn't meant to get any work done today. Assuming that it was Tanya again I addressed the person.

"If that's you Tanya with another proposition I suggest you turn around and leave now and not even bother I am not in the mood the deal with more of your shit".

"I'm no Tanya and have no other reason for coming here besides to come up and tell you that your mother requests your presence in the dining room Edward" I didn't have to look up to know that it was Bella who had entered my office this time.

"Oh sorry Bella I thought you were someone else, please come in and thanks for letting me know. Is there any particular reason why my mother didn't just come up here?"

"Yes, actually she is in the middle of some last minute planning for tomorrow and figured she would send me up to get you since I was one of the only ones not needed at the moment" she answered with a smile.

"Ah I see, well I will be down soon. Thanks again Bella".

"Anytime Edward, and I can see you're busy so I will leave you to your work then".

"Bella?" I stated, calling to her as she made to leave.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" I know it was silly to ask but I couldn't think of anything else to say to keep her from leaving.

"I'm doing very well Edward. Today was…interesting. Shopping for furniture and stuff with Alice and Rose was an experience" she said with a laugh.

"Good, good I'm glad to hear it. And things with the human, Alex is it?" I don't know why I asked it…okay I knew exactly why I asked. I wanted to see her reaction to the topic change and truly see for myself what this human was about, for being such an important figure in Bella's life right now.

"Edward, please not this right now. His name is Alec, and I doubt you truly care to know about any of that. Why do you choose to bring that up when we have managed to be agreeable to each other this week?" Bella stated exasperated.

"I was just making polite conversation, and wanting to know what I was up against. I mean, this insignificant human has managed to capture not only your attention, but also your heart it would seem, and I would like to know how he did it when I still haven't been able to."

"He hasn't captured my heart, he has only managed to help me in my quest to have fun".

"Well, it would seem from what I have been hearing that it has been more than just having fun with this Alan."

"For the last time his name is Alec, and let me guess your sister and the rest of them have been telling you my business".

"Maybe, but if he truly meant nothing like I have been hearing has always been your answer, why react this way?"

"Maybe because I can't stand when people get in my business. You can understand that right Edward? I mean, Tanya just left here in a fit of anger while you let her know how much you hated it. Is there a reason why you choose to be a hypocrite and have gotten into my personal affairs?"

"You know exactly why I am Bella. I'm just looking out for the good of my…"

"No! No don't fuckin say it's for the good of your people. Tell me the truth Edward. It's because you're choosing to be a jealous, nosy asshole right now."

"You would be a jealous asshole too if you shared a moment with someone that you thought meant something to you both, but end up being left standing in the middle of the dance floor like a dumbass."

"All this shit is about what happened at Eclipse months ago! Really!"

"Yes really Bella, I mean fuck! Have you still not grasped the fact that I love you and want you for a mate!" We were screaming now, and I could only hope that Alice and the rest of the gang didn't hear us and interrupt, I wanted to get this out with her once and for all.

"And how many times do I have to say I don't want you! Hmm, did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to be your mate or queen of Dartania!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do and I wish you would just move on from this fantasy you have. What happened at Eclipse was nothing but a thank you for helping me get rid of the human that was bothering me that night" and with that she started for the door. I made sure to get to her before she could and caught her wrist and slammed her into the door, effectively ending her retreat. She was not going to just run away from me this time.

"No, you don't mean any of that. I can see it in your eyes every time I touch or look at you. There is a hint of what I feel for you that I see reflected in your eyes, just like now. Stop denying what the rest of your body seems to want with a vengeance".

"Get off and let go of me Edward. I don't want to fuckin be here right now".

"For once I don't give a fuck what you do or don't want Bella. You will stay right where you are and get through this with me. I'm tired of every time things get heavy with us that you run away and later act like nothing happened. Fuck all of that. That human can't make you feel even half of what I can do to you".

"You have no idea what he does for me, and I highly doubt you ever will" she stated while squirming to move away from me. I had her pressed against the door to the point that our chests were smashed together and my hands pinning her own above her head, making sure there was no way she would be leaving. Tired of her mouth I leaned down and placed a hard kiss to her mouth, ceasing any more of her ramblings for me to let her go and her squirming. It wasn't long before I got the right reaction out of her and she melted into the kiss with a moan and whimper. Little by little she came undone and in no time at all I had managed to slip my tongue into her mouth that only seemed to heighten her pleasure. Slowing the kiss down with a bite to her bottom lip, I let her mouth slide away from mine and moved down her neck then to her chest where I began to place kisses all across her breasts. Removing her shirt, I kneaded and massaged one breast while pulling the nipple of the other through her bra and rolled it in my mouth before switching and giving both the same attention. Going back to the top of her cleavage, I placed more kisses and some small bites along the area, and it was the purrs and moans coming from Bella that spurred me on. I lifted Bella up and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist as I took her away from the door to my desk where we could continue.

Flinging papers and other stuff off of the desk, that I swore I would pick up later, I sat Bella on top and it was when I set her down that she latched onto my mouth and tugged me closer to her. While I placed my hands on her hips, she slipped her hands into the hair at the nape of my neck where she tugged and pulled making moans of my own slip out. Purring, I moved my hands further until I had reached her denim clad pussy and began rubbing her through her pants before moving to undo the button on Bella's jeans and said,

"Unless you want me to stop, please tell me you want this as much as I do Bella, and want me to continue".

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I want you to keep going Edward, please, mmm fuck keep going this feels so good".

"Anything for you baby."

I took her answer as her permission and finished removing her clothes until she was left in nothing but her lacy thong. Kissing my way from her mouth, her neck, passed her belly button, I finally reached where I knew she wanted me most, and ran my nose along her panty covered pussy. Noting how wet she was for me, I pushed her panties aside so I could run my tongue along her slick folds. Bella's moans only seemed to get louder the longer I ate her out, and it was only when I removed myself from between her legs did she start squirming again. She used her hands to try and guide me back to her sweet pussy when I took her face in one hand and kissed her, knowing she could taste every last drop of herself on my tongue. Using my other hand that wasn't gripping her face, I ripped her thong from her body and slipped two fingers into that hot, delicious space between her legs, and began to pump in and out of her. Bella took it as her chance to rock against my hand while moving to undo my own pants and helping to free my cock.

"Please Edward…"

"What Bella baby? What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me right here right now".

"Are you sure? We don't have to…."

"No, I want to. Please just get inside of me already" she mewled her demand. Not wasting a second of hesitation I moved to grab a condom from my desk, I slipped it on before moving to run the tip of my dick along her already dripping folds. With only a few passes Bella got fed up with the teasing and moved to line her pussy up with my cock and lifted herself so the tip entered her. Wasting no more time I began thrusting in and out of her with moans and groans from us both. Feeling her walls quiver and clench around me I knew she was close to her release and reached down to suckle her breasts and circled her clit with my thumb. When Bella climaxed she did so with a ferocity and scratched her nails down along my back while riding out her orgasm; calling my name out the whole time. I pumped in and out of her faster to reach my own climax, and all that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin. Bella moved to reach down and only when I felt a tug did I realize she was massaging my balls and was all it took to reach my release, and Bella's second orgasm. Left panting and out of breath, I slipped out of Bella and went to deposit the used condom. Turning around, I could see a look of regret on Bella's face and didn't want it to be because of what just transpired. Shaking her head she hopped off of the desk, started gathering and putting on her clothes, and said quickly,

"I have to go" before actually leaving this time.

"Bella…." I called after her. Not knowing if she heard me or if she chose to ignore me, I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and hoped she didn't regret what we did. With another knock to my door Alice entered the office looking more disheveled than ever, and not seeming to notice the mess or lack of clothes besides my jeans that I hastily put on in Bella's absence, said,

"Edward, its Bella. She's going to do it".

"Do what Alice? What are you talking about?"

"She left the palace in a panic, and I had a vision that she was going to the human's place and was going to reveal herself to him."

"What! She can't, what the fuck is she thinking?"

"I don't know Edward. As soon as the vision hit I ran up here to tell you. We have to move to stop her before she does. This time is going to be worse than when Illiana did."

"Felix, Demitri!" I screamed, calling for some of the royal guard.

My most trusted guards ran into the room noting my urgency, entered the office, and said,

"Yes sire".

"Escort Alice to the human world. Bella has chosen to do something stupid and we must move now! Alice take you exactly to the place we need to go to."

Leaning forward to kiss Alice's cheek I told her to be careful, and that I would follow shortly behind her.

"Be quick Edward there's no time to waste".

"Fuck if I don't know it Alice" and with a rush she was gone. I moved quickly and put on all my clothes, grabbed my coat, and went in search of Rose. Finding her in the kitchen with my mother I explained what was happening and she moved into action, grabbed her own coat on the way, and we set out together. Throughout our run to the human's apartment I could only hope we weren't too late and could end this catastrophe before it had a chance to begin.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Looks like things are getting interesting ;) Please take the time to review and let me know what you thought of this awaited chapter lovelies. I will see you all very soon :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello all! Boy things have gotten intense haven't they? Well, I do hope you all are enjoying the story, and continue to read it to the very end. I know Bella seems like a looney toon for leaving Edward after some awesome office sex, but have no fear this is the chapter where we take a look into the mind of Ms. Isabella herself, and hopefully all enjoy it. As for some of the reviews I have gotten by some, please understand that I want this to be more real life than a bunch of smut. I don't want it to be just a struggle between Bella and Edward, I want the action and drama and this story to be worth reading and not so damn cliché. I have read too many that follow the same story line of Bella just fighting the attraction to Bella, but I felt like Alec added to the entertainment of the story so let's just let it be and move on shall we? :D I don't have much more to say in this note besides thank you to everyone who is still with me, and welcome to all my new lovely readers each and every one of you are greatly appreciated and mean a lot to me. Without you my story would not have gotten the kind of response it has, so again thank you so much! 3 Now, let's get this show on the road and onto the next installment of Love Divided.**

***Disclaimer: I have no rights or ownership to any of the series of Twilight books or movies, all of it is the work of Ms. Stephanie Meyer and all who had a hand in getting this work out to us all. No copyright infringement intended, the only thing I own is the storyline idea and nothing else :D**

Love Divided

_Songs for the chapter: In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins and_

_Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park _

**Chapter 11**

**TPOV**

Ugh, what a fuckin asshole! I can't believe Edward didn't want anything I was offering. Couldn't he fuckin see how much we were made for each other and what I could do for him that, that little cunt bitch Bella couldn't. What the hell is so special about her? I meant shit if I wasn't in the same league as her when it comes to looks, I could even confidently say that I was even better looking than she was. Too bad Edward couldn't see that. He has been hung up on that tramp from the day we started elementary school. He always had these goo goo eyes for her that did nothing but make me sick to see, and maybe even a little jealous. What woman wouldn't want a man to look at them the way that Edward looked at Bella, and she had no idea how lucky she was. Besides, I was always meant to be queen and my parents told me so every day. I could just see how much of a beautiful queen I would be, and fuck it if it wouldn't be a bonus to have Edward beside me. I know that boy had stamina like none other, it was in his eyes and in the way he had about him. But now, now I could see he wasn't' going to even think of me as a choice if I didn't take care of his little infatuation, and I knew just how I was going to do it to.

With her mind set, Tanya finished buttoning up her coat and made her way out of the palace via the staff entrance. Even though she could have cared less whether Edward's sister or friends seen her dressed the way she was in Edward's office, it didn't mean that she wanted his parents to see. For she knew that with Bella mixing company with the human that it would be in her best interest to look as great of a choice for their son as she could. Evil smile in place, Tanya made her way home to set her plan into action.

**BPOV**

Shit, shit, shit! Why the fuck did I sleep with him, and then run? I had no idea why I did what I did, but all I knew was I was scared and just didn't want what I knew would come next if I stayed with Edward. Fuck if he didn't do things that made my body come alive and sing with pleasure. I knew it would be good with Edward, but I also knew if I stuck around that would be the point where he would want to mate. As crazy as I may sound right now, I guess I just got overwhelmed with emotion and had to get out of there. It felt like if I stayed and accepted what I knew Edward would offer that it would mean this thing with Alec was over and I couldn't have fun like I wanted to anymore. Life with Edward would mean a grand title and plenty of responsibilities, and I didn't think I was ready for that. With only one goal in mind I pushed myself to run faster, and get to the one place that could give me my escape.

It wasn't long before I had finally reached the building that held Alec's flat, sopping wet from the rain that had decided to make its presence known in Chicago tonight. Not wasting any more time I ran up the steps at as much of a human pace as I could. Knocking on his door I waited on pins and needles knowing that whatever happened tonight would set the course for the rest of my life. I knew what I was risking by coming here, and that Alice would have already seen where I was headed and would make sure to let her brother and father know. There was a short pause before Alec answered the door in nothing but his jeans, and it was when I came face to face with him did I jump into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. The moment our lips met, the rest of the world melted away and all my problems seemed to go with it. It was with one kiss that I could forget what was going to happen after this.

"Whoa darling, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what's going on? You're at my door wet as a dog, and lookin troubled. I thought you were supposed to be out of town until next week?"

"Oh Alec, you have no fuckin idea what the hell is going on right now. And I was supposed to be, but some things happened that made me feel the need to get back here to Chicago and you. Just please let me in and hold me, please."

"Of course come in honey" he said while gesturing for me to come in.

As soon as I made it into his place, Alec wrapped me up in a hug and just did as I said and held me. I don't know how long we stood there, but it was long enough that Alec finally pulled us apart, grabbed my hand, and led me over to his couch. Sitting down I had no idea what I should say to start, I felt like a fool for coming here and reacting the way I did, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Now, are you gonna tell me why you should up on my doorstep like you did Bella or are you just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"I have no idea where to start. Alec I…I have some things I need to tell you, and I am so nervous to how you'll react."

"Bella whatever it is I doubt it could change the way I feel about you or how I look at you. Please don't be afraid to tell me, I will always be here for you" Alec said with so much sincerity and tenderness behind his words, that did nothing but make me even more nervous knowing how innocent and genuine he seemed. It was just his luck to get involved with someone like me who wasn't even human to begin with. Swallowing down my fear and pride, I turned my body to face Alec's on the couch and began,

"Alec, as tough as this is for me. I have come to realize how strong my feelings are for you, and I need you to know about me, the real me. This isn't easy to say, and I know you're going to react the way I imagine you will, but I need to say this. I'm a uh…I'm…"

I was interrupted when a loud knock sounded at Alec's door, and what sounded like someone screaming on the other side. As the banging got louder, Alec excused himself to go see what was going on, while I fidgeted in my seat.

"Ma'am I have no idea who you are but no you can't come in and speak to Bella".

Before I could hear the stranger's response, Alice burst around the corner looking disheveled and nervous as hell, and nothing like I have ever seen from her before. It wasn't like Alice to look this way no matter what was going on.

"Bella you have got to stop and not tell Alec what you plan to. You can't reveal yourself to him. You know what would happen if you did, and even if you don't, just know that it is going to be worse than anything that happened when Illiana did the same thing decades ago. You must get up and we need to get out of here before Edward gets here. I can only imagine what he would do to you with you within his grasp. He is raging mad and will not be using a clear head when he arrives, and will only be out for blood. He knows about my vision, and will be blinded to anything but the hurt and anger he feels toward you. So please for the love of all that is holy, get your ass up and let's go!" Alice stated while grabbing my hand and started pulling me along behind her.

Not knowing what to say or do, I just did as she said and moved quickly through the apartment. I had no idea where Alec was during mine and Alice's exchange, but I was glad he wasn't present for what was said. Upon entering the hallway leading to the front door, we were halted in our retreat with the sight of Edward, a few of his guards, and someone else that I couldn't quite clearly see save for their pants, shoes, and some of the coat they had on. Taking note of the rest of the room I could clearly see two of Edward's guard holding Alec by each of his arms as he struggled to break free. Moving forward I made the move to help when Edward's hands shot out and he stated,

"Make any more moves Bella and it won't just be Alec we take care of right now".

"I don't give a fuck what you do to me, just let him go please Edward. He didn't do anything, it's not his fault". Looking up I could see there would be no mercy from Edward. His normally emerald green eyes, were now black as night and held nothing but anger and fire. And he confirmed it when he responded to my plea,

"Save your pleas for someone who cares Isabella, right now you will be taken back to the kingdom and will be dealt with accordingly. Felix, you and Demetri get a hold of Ms. Swan and make sure she makes it all the way to my waiting parents. I want her brother and parents brought to the palace as well."

"No! Edward you can't! I didn't even go through with it, please just let Alec go he couldn't have known what I was going to do".

"Silence! Whether you went through with it or not means shit to me Bella," Edward stepped forward, grabbing my chin between the fingers of one of his hands, and continued, "the fact that you made the choice to come here and planned to is enough. Did you think you could leave me, come here, and I would never find out? Hmm, did you! Give me more fuckin credit than that" and with that he let me go and moved me toward his two awaiting guards.

"What the fuck are talking about? Kingdom? Revealing herself? What the hell is going on Bella? Why are these people here? Does it have to do with what you came here to tell me?" Alec fired question after question trying to make sense of what was going on, and still squirming to free himself from the holds of Orin and Caius.

"Alec I…"

"No! No more. Felix, I want her taken out of here now. There's nothing left to say and we must get this taken care of before it gets any later. Orin, Caius take the human to the living room where we will carry out the erasing".

"No! You can't do this!" I fought to free myself, but it was to no avail. Escorted by the two guards we passed by Edward and I could finally see who had been behind him and his men, and it was none other than Rose. To say I was shocked would be silly, I knew she meant business when she told me she would do what she had to all those months ago. I guess I just still held out a little hope that she was bluffing. With one final look I met the eyes of my best friend and new sister-in-law for a brief moment, before her look turned cold and she followed Edward and the rest of the guards to the living room. As we made the walk out of the apartment, I noticed two more of Edward's guards standing outside of the door in the hall, doing their job of guarding the premises as Edward did what he had always threatened and promised he would, and could hear still hear the screams and frustration from Alec at being restrained the whole time. With a jerk to my arm I followed Felix and Demetri to the portal before we picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way to Dartania.

The whole way to the palace, I couldn't help but wonder if I should have been grateful or angry with Alice. It was by her interference that Edward knew about where I had been headed in the first place, but I couldn't help the nagging thought that she stopped it the only way she knew how. If it wasn't for her I would have done something so foolish and stupid for no other reason besides I wasn't thinking and was scared. Deep down I knew this thing with Alec was reaching its end. I couldn't hold on to him or hold him back from living the rest of his life the way he was supposed to without me getting in the way. He deserved to meet a human woman, to get married, and have children in a way that I could never do with him. Who in the hell had ever heard of a half vampire, half human child anyway, what would our kids be like if such a thing happened? Things of that nature were unheard of among our kind. If there were any such cases, none of us in Dartania knew of them. No, it was better this way; at least I hoped that were true.

It wasn't too long before we had arrived at the palace and I was still escorted through corridors all the way to the throne room where I knew my family and the king and queen awaited my arrival. With one final breath, I held my head up and walked the rest of the way to stand in front of Carlisle and Esme alone.

"Isabella, I would like to say I am happy to see you, but under these circumstances I don't believe I can. What do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle spoke.

Shaking with fear, I answered Carlisle as best I could, "your highness I don't what to say. I know what I have done was wrong, but I have no idea what should be said to change it."

"I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do to change this Isabella. What would have ever possessed you to want to expose not only yourself, but the rest of us as well? Can you not see how ridiculous and selfish that was?"

Not knowing what to say in response I just stood there with my head down hoping that Carlisle would see how sorry I was even without words.

"Answer me! Tell me why you did this Bella! As king I demand to know what pushed you to do something so fuckin stupid!" Carlisle furiously shouted while pounding his fist on the arm of his throne. I had never heard Carlisle cuss, ever, so it wasn't hard to see how angry he was, and for it to be his best friend's daughter no less that was the cause. Looking behind me I could see my parents and brother with nothing but sadness and betrayal within their eyes at what I had done. Emmett knew what I was doing and tried to stop me, but my parents, fuck they had no idea what I had been up to, and it broke my heart to know this is how they had to find out. With the world seeming to be crashing all around me I couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Tears for what I had put Alec through, for the lies and ignorance to all I loved, and even for what I did to Edward moments after we had, had sex. I had left him not once but twice now, and that made this whole situation that much more fucked up. As I sobbed I didn't hear or notice that others had entered the throne room until one of them had spoken up, and it was his voice that made me freeze mid sob and stand up straighter.

"I know why she did it. She did it for the simple fact that she cared of no one but herself, she was being a selfish bitch."

Angered at his audacity to speak about me the way he was, I turned to Edward and said with as much venom as I could,

"You have no fuckin idea why I did what I did tonight. So don't stand there like a self-righteous jackass and do so. I did it because Alec offered me an outlet to focus on anything but mating, titles, reputation, and expectations. For the short moments I could see and be with him he made me feel like I could just be with no responsibilities whatsoever. I know how wrong it was now, and take full responsibility for it, but I can't stand when people sit here and tell me how I'm feeling when they have no idea. I had no love for the human beyond friendship. I wasn't blind to think it could go on any longer."

"Really? So it wasn't love that drove you to leave after our moment in my office today and straight into that vile human's arms!"

"Edward please, not right now. I am speaking to your father and don't need any more of your bullshit."

"No! We'll fuckin talk about it right now. There couldn't be a more right time since you seem to finally be acting honest for once in your life, and with no way to leave I would say it is the time to do this."

"Edward…."

"Enough. Edward I know how hurt and angry you feel right now but Bella is right. Whatever is going on with you two can wait until later when I am through speaking to her son, please leave. Go to your room and cool off. You have done enough today and I thank you and Alice for stepping in and doing what needed to happen."

"Dad…"

"No Edward not another word I mean it. As your father and king I command you to listen to me and do what you know is best right now".

"Come on Edward. I will keep you company brother" Alice added while pulling her brother to the door to leave. With one final glare sent my way, Edward let his sister pull him away and to somewhere else within the palace to cool off. If anyone could help Edward out, it would be the ever caring and loving Alice. Before leaving, Alice looked back, sent me a sympathetic smile, and moved to exit after Edward.

"Now Bella, as much as I know I should do more than what I am about to for your punishment, I expect you to take this as my leniency to the fact that you are Charlie's daughter and am doing this for the sake of your parents. You are ordered to stay with your parents for the remainder of the time before the mating ceremony between my son and you…"

"Carlisle you can't do that!"

"Believe me Isabella I damn well can. In light of recent events between you and my son, I can say this will be not only good for Edward, but you as well. I am tired of seeing this give and take between you and Edward, and am going to be the one to intervene. Take this as my sympathy to the situation, and know I could have done far worse. This will be a way for my son to gain a mate and for you to move on from the human. I am not going to stand for any more bad decisions from you Isabella, make no mistake if there is ever a next time you do something like this, not even being Charlie's daughter will save you. I have ordered it, and your queen has accepted it as her word as well, there will be no more room for argument from you. Renee and Charlie, please come forward" not wasting anymore of Carlisle's time, my parents stepped forward to stand on either side of me before Carlisle continued.

"As Bella's parents I am ordering you both to make sure she gets to your home and stays there. I will have guards keeping watch over her and will make sure nothing else comes about that would put us in any more danger than we have already been in. I hope you do not do anything that would make it worse on your daughter, and will follow my wishes."

"Carlisle, believe me when I tell you and Esme that we will do all that you have asked of this family. As your friend and Duke of Dartania, I solemnly vow to carry out the word of my king as law" my father pledged as he kneeled down before Carlisle and Esme, and making sure to have my mother and I do the same.

"I can do nothing but take your word for it Charlie and hope to the heavens that what you speak to be true. With nothing further to say I bid you good night and release you to return home. I will have Santiago, Caius, Orin, and Avery escort you all home safely, and will be the ones to guard your daughter until further notice. I will see you tomorrow, and take it as a demand not a request that you ALL will be there, including you Bella. Do not try what little patience I have left" we all rose and made to leave.

"Charlie, Renee please let me escort you out" Esme spoke up for the first time tonight. I knew she wouldn't have much to say. Carlisle was a man that needed no help when dealing with carrying out the punishments of his people, and only turned to her when he needed support, advice, or added approval in situations like this. Giving Rose and Em one last final hug, I made sure to hug them that much more tightly to let them both know, especially Rose, that I held nothing against them.

I didn't see neither Edward nor Alice when we left the palace. Though I would have loved to see them, especially Edward before we left, but I knew this was for the best. Edward was in no mindset to talk or listen to my apologies for all the pain and hurt I had caused him. With us being officially arranged to mate, it was only a matter of time before I had to face Edward again and confront each and every last sin I had committed up to this point. I would only hope that he would listen to me and try to understand that I never set out to hurt him. No matter how I felt about him before now I would never do anything to purposely do harm.

Walking inside of the place I had called home for most of my life, I couldn't help the thought that popped into my head of Alec, and wondered how he had fared throughout all of this after I had been whisked away. The thought of Alec was not one of longing or love, but just curiosity if he had been okay through the erasing process. There have been many a tales about humans and vampires alike who in some cases were never the same after an erasing, and were even said to have had their whole mind erased, wiped clean of all the memories they may have held dear in the struggle to get rid of thoughts that could put any of us in danger. This was how severe it was when an eraser had to be called in, and I could do nothing but blame myself for it if something had happened to him. It seemed I could do nothing but hurt more than fix what I pathetically called my life right now. I don't know what the rest of the night or tomorrow held, but I was going to do my best to correct my wrongs and move on with my life. I was finally ready to accept my fate and do what was expected of me. It was time to be a big girl and take care of my responsibilities like a grown woman, whether I liked it or not.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, hit the review button at the bottom of this page and please let me know your thoughts! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: My lovely readers! How are guys? :D I hope you have enjoyed the last two chapters, I know I sure have lol I want to thank those for the reviews they are always appreciated and I make it a point to always respond to them whether they are good or bad. I want to also take the time to welcome and thank my new readers who have alerted, reviewed, and commented on this story recently. Hope you have fun on the rest of this ride with us3 As promised there will be more action and affection to come so hold on to your hats and get ready for feathers to fly. There will lemons to come in the next chapters, you have been forewarned ;) Now all that's left to do is get onto the next installment of Love Divided!**

***Disclaimer: As always all series of the Twilight books and movies belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer and all who have had a hand in helping her bring the world of Forks and vampires to us :D No copyright infringement intended, the only thing I own is the storyline and some of the characters that I created and threw into the mix, everything else does not.**

Love Divided

_Songs for the chapter: Bad Things by Meiko, Wait for you & Fight for Love by Elliott Yamin, and This Means war by Nickelback_

**Chapter 12 **

**TPOV**

It was too easy to carry out this plan. From the moment that it was revealed what Bella had done, it had been the most opportune time to make my move. For as long as I could remember I had always loved the thrill of the chase and destroying a person. Whether they deserved sympathy or not was of no concern to me when they got in the way of what I wanted. Following the encounter with Edward I had decided it would be in my best interests to break Bella in the only way I knew how. I needed to get to the human that had captured her attention and make sure he was ruined for Bella, so that whenever she thought of me or him all she would feel was pain. I knew that the human would end up going through an erasing, it was only a matter of time before Bella let her weakness show and broke down just as Illiana did. The bitch had no resolve or balls. Ruining herself for an insignificant human was sloppy at best. Why someone would ever risk their lives for a species way beneath us was beyond me, but here in lies the benefit. At the moment I had been scouring the city of Chicago for the place of residence to the human Bella called Alec. Though he was a human, I still had to give it up to Bella he was a looker in his own right, and hopefully as impressionable as the day I caught him with Bella.

Humans were so gullible. Believing lies that we told, and so easily manipulated. It was more of a gift than curse that we as vampires had in how we dazzled the humans to near stupor and believed anything and everything we said. I hoped that the same could be said for me when I finally came face to face with the human. I didn't have to search for long when I found the human outside of a store looking to be waiting on a taxi to come down the street so he could get a ride. Smiling inwardly to myself I made my move to approach him playing the damsel in distress act.

"Excuse me kind sir I seem to have lost my way and am having trouble getting back to where I need to be. You can't tell me when the next taxi will be along can you?"

"No ma'am I'm sorry I can't I was just beginning to wonder the same thing. And I would be glad to help you, where exactly were you needing to be?"

"Thank you so much, your help is greatly appreciated, and well I needed to get back to the eastside of the city, but don't seem to know my way around the city just as of yet as I am new here."

"Of course, it looks like we have a taxi making its way toward us now. We can share it and I will do my best to help as I am still kind of new to the city as well."

"Well look at us, two people with hardly a sense of direction. Why, I can only hope that we don't get any more lost than I already am" I laughed.

"Haha, well I guess this will just be an adventure then huh?"

"It would seem that way Alec."

Wasting no more time the human threw his hand up and flagged down the oncoming taxi. When it came to a stop at the curb, the human let me in first and then hopped into the waiting vehicle once he could see I was safely inside. Once inside, I couldn't help but notice the curious, suspicious look on his face.

"Ma'am do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Well, you managed to know my name when I don't even remember telling you it" he stated with a scrunch of his brows.

"Sure you did, you said it right after agreeing to help me, remember?" I smiled hoping to ease his curiosity, and couldn't help but grow a little nervous at how perceptive this human was.

"No, no I didn't. So how did you...I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere, but for the life of me I can't recall where."

"Who knows maybe I just have one of those faces that are common, and that's how you feel you have seen me before. Why don't we just chalk it up to coincidence and move onto a different topic shall we?" I said while making sure to quench any questions he might have had. Little did he know that I was so familiar because I was the woman who had caught him when he and Bella and been out on one of their trysts. Scooting over I moved my hand to rub his thigh while getting closer and closer to the place I knew would have him coming undone and at my every beck and call.

"What are you…mmm" I knew my plan was working when he leaned in to kiss me, and invited me back to his apartment. Giving my consent to his plan, I kept on kissing and rubbing him all over. It wasn't too long before we had made it to his apartment and was being led upstairs. This all seemed way too easy, but wasn't going to complain now. If I slept with this human it would be ammunition to use against Bella to once and for all take something from her that she held dear. To make her feel even half of what I did when she took Edward from me without even knowing it. I wanted her to hurt like she never thought possible, and would do it by sleeping with the vile human.

All throughout the night I couldn't help but smile and grin at the fact that it took little to no persuasion and flirtation to get this human to bend to my will. It was a satisfying feeling that I would be sure to bask in, and keep it to myself until the best time to reveal it to Bella. The look on her face is going to be priceless, and it would bring me great pleasure to know I put it there.

**EPOV**

I'd like to think that I was okay now, and that the events of last night weren't fresh in my mind even now, but I'd be the biggest fucking liar if I did. I don't think I would ever truly heal from all that Bella had put me through. Just when I thought that we had gotten somewhere she had to go and fuck it up by her incessant need to be with the human. When I found her at the apartment I wanted to do nothing but make them both feel all the pain and hurt they had caused me. They're lucky I didn't just strike them dead where they stood. Though I never let that specific power out often, it was still there just under the surface waiting for the opportunity to be unleashed. I could still feel the electricity running through my veins and knew I needed to get this out before I blew up at someone I loved. I thanked the high heavens that today was officially the day for our fight night, and hoped I could release all the tension and anger from the last day or so.

Right now, I was trying to relax and keep my mind off of anything that had to do with Bella or humans. Though I tried with all I could, I knew nothing could help me besides talking to Bella. As fucked up as where my thinking was headed, I couldn't let her go. I loved Bella more than life itself, and knew there was no life to be had for me without her. I would not stand as king without her by my side as my queen. Call it whatever you wanted, but when you loved someone you didn't give up on them. And right now I would not give up on Bella, I had to believe that all these visions Alice has been having about Bella and I were true and we would be together in the end. I had to take some semblance in the fact things were finished with the human now and it was time to move forward.

Resolving to get out of bed already, I moved to the bathroom to shower and start getting ready for the day. Before he went to bed, my father had come up to inform me that I needed to drop by his office as soon as I woke up the following morning as he had many things he needed to discuss with me. Sighing to myself I moved a little quicker and hurried to where I knew my father would be busy working. Knocking, I heard my father's immediate reply to enter. I wasted no time walking into the office and taking a seat in one of the plush seats in his office.

"Good morning my son. I would hope that you were in a more agreeable mood this morning than when I saw you last."

"Good morning to you as well dad. I would say I was in a better mood than last night. What is it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Well, in light of the decisions Bella made, I have decided that it would be arranged for you and her to mate and become one as husband and wife."

"And what did Bella have to say about that? She couldn't have possibly been so willing to agree to something like this without resistance."

"Ah but that's just the thing Edward. There was not much she could say as I left no room for argument. Regardless of how stupid it was of her, I know how deep your feelings run for and vice versa. Bella may not show it but I could see it in her eyes when you walked into the throne room last night. There is a look of longing and something similar to what I saw in your mother's eyes the day I met her and knew she was the one for me. Your mother and Bella are so much alike it's frightening. Even after meeting your mother and knowing she was my mate, don't think she accepted so easily so early on. Your mother was in the same position where all she wanted to do was have fun and enjoy being young. As much as she may have been interested in me she made it clear after our first date that she wanted nothing to do with the titles I carried, and had no desire to be queen."

"Just like Bella".

"Precisely just like Bella. Son, if I had given up on your mother after she told me that you nor Alice wouldn't even be here today. Have patience Edward, even with all the wrong she has done just know that things can only get better from here. With the mating ceremony and coronation of you and Bella coming soon, I have a feeling it won't be long before you and Bella are on equal footing. And when she comes to you, if she's anything like your mother was, she will come. Just let her tell you all that is on her mind and in her heart before you judge her. As much as I would like to say all that's wrong with Bella, I can't deny the fact that she's perfect for you Edward. Give it some time and speak to her about it, you may be surprised by what you find".

Contemplating my father's words, I talked with him a little more before he excused me to get some of my own work done, that included helping my mother get some last minute things hung and prepared. As the festival began to wind down, closer to the end, I hoped that it meant there wouldn't be quite as much drama, if at all from here on out. I just wanted to get the rest of the week over with so I could talk to Bella and get things resolved between us. I didn't want us going into mating and a marriage with so much animosity between us, the only way we were going to truly be able to move on is if I did what my father said and let her lay everything out on the table with me. My one wish was that once it happened that Bella didn't run away from me for a third time.

**BPOV**

Waking up in the bed and room that I had grown up in was comforting. Surrounded by all my old stuff it helped to relax me, make me feel safe, and ease some of this tension I had in my life at the moment. I could not believe it was official, I was mating and marrying Edward. When Carlisle had told me last night I wanted to do nothing but scream and refuse, but as I made the trip to my parent's house and really had time to think I realized that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I had come to a crossroad in my life where I was warming up to the idea of being with Edward for the rest of my life. Sex and physical attraction aside, I could finally see myself happy with him. He was it for me, and I wasn't going to run anymore. All night I tossed and turned, with dreams filled with a man with copper colored hair and the most beautiful set of emerald green eyes, and had me waking up horny and in a cold sweat each and every time later when I managed to close my eyes and get to sleep. Upon waking up from one very intense dream of Edward and me in his office, I couldn't help the next images that came to mind while I sat up in bed of the most recent encounter with Edward in that same damn office. The way my body responded to him and bent to his will. Not even in our most intimate encounters did Alec make me feel the way I always did with Edward. When he took charge, pushing me into the door, and setting me down on his desk where he fucked me harder than I could have ever imagined, I couldn't help how much of a hot turn on it all was. I was so fuckin blind to Edward and all he felt for me, and knew I needed to tell him and soon about my newest revelations on where I stood with him. I needed to do it before he had a chance to reconsider me completely and tell his father he doesn't want to be mated with me after all.

Realizing I didn't have time to waste I shot out of bed and jumped in the shower. I needed to get to the palace and speak to Edward before tonight when he would be too busy and focused on the competitions. In no time at all I had showered, managed to put a cute outfit together, do my hair, and down the stairs to get my purse to head over to the palace. Seeing me in a hurry my mom decided now would be the perfect time to question me.

"Isabella honey, where are going in such a rush? You know what Carlisle said last night about you needing to stay here."

"I remember what he said mom, but I have to get to the palace to talk to Edward. I have had an epiphany on how much of a blind dumbass I have been for most of my life and need to make things right with him."

Sensing my urgency and seeing the look on my face my mom wasted no time in letting me go, with each of the guards hired to watch over me never far behind. It was with kind words and a reassuring smile that she sent me off to in her words "go get your man". Since I would be watched until further notice, it was by the request of Carlisle that I be escorted anywhere I needed to go and that included being driven around everywhere by a driver. Not feeling up to arguing about my new company and driver I just hopped in the suv and let them take where I needed to go.

The drive to the palace was short and I seemed to get more nervous and anxious as the palace came into clearer view with each inch we drove. I know I said I wanted to do this, but fuck if I wasn't having second thoughts. Maybe I could just do this later, and have Caius turn the car around now…_snap out of it Bella! How else is Edward going to know how you feel if you don't just woman up and talk to him already. Grow a pair and just do the damn thing!_

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I jumped out of the car as soon as we had arrived and practically sprinted inside to begin my search for Edward. When I had managed to get inside the door without barreling it down, I heard someone calling for me, and realized it was Esme.

"Bella! Bella dear wait!"

"Sorry Esme, I didn't mean to just barge in here, but I'm looking for Edward".

"It's quite alright dear, but Edward isn't here."

"What? Where is he?"

"I sent him off to get some things I needed from the store, and then he said he planned to have a late lunch with your brother and Jasper. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I don't think so, unless you were the one I was going to be mated with" when Esme gave me a weird look I knew I needed to help her understand what I was trying to say. "I just came here to speak to Edward about all that has gone on and how I feel about him now".

"And how do you feel about him now Bella?"

"Esme I-I, I think I love him."

"You sure about that dear?"

"Yes, I don't think I have ever been surer in my life. It's become clear that I don't want anyone else. Edward is it for me" I stated with a proud smile gracing my face.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that" with tears in her eyes, Esme came over to me and hugged me telling me again how happy she was for me.

Though I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward before fight night, I did have a wonderful time spending the day with Esme, Alice, and Rose. Once Esme and I had cried enough happy tears we moved to the living room where we could watch movies and just be total girls for the day. I had never seen the queen this way, but couldn't say I minded it. At some point Alice wandered into the living room and sat down giving both her mother and I a hug and began watching movies with us. Rose sauntered in an hour or so later and did just as Alice had earlier, and took a place in the living room to join in the fun. All four of us never noticed the person standing at the entryway of the living room with a smile on his face, and with a special look in his eye for a specific woman in that room. He watched for a few minutes before shaking his head and smiling one last time before making his retreat.

**BPOV**

Spending the day at the palace had been a wonderful experience. It had been too long since we had all done something like this. The last time me and the girls had done so was the night before we moved into our very own apartment together. This is exactly what I needed.

Following movies, Alice had taken it upon herself to help me get ready for tonight. Though she knew that it was fight night, in Alice's words we needed to look beautiful regardless of what night it was. Alice, it never ceased to amaze me how much of a girly girl she was. Though I loved getting dolled up and shopping, Alice was on a whole nother level. So, here I stood in a cute pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a semi-long white v neck t-shirt, black leather jacket, and a cute pair of black leather boots. I chose a simple pair of diamond studs and put my hair up into a sleek, straight ponytail. I was going to keep it as simple as possible. Before leaving Alice's room, I put on some red lipstick and knew I was ready for whatever went down tonight.

Upon entering the expansive backyard I could see everything already set up. Lines marked the boundaries for the fights and torches were spread out along the battlefield that cast a soft, red glow on the field. With a release of breath I walked down with Alice and Rose following close behind to get this show on the road. Reaching the boundary line, I looked up and noticed Edward on the other side of the field talking to Emmett and Jasper. Catching each other's eyes I could see so many things that had been left unspoken between us, but also an underlying love that I hoped could be reflected back to him from my eyes. With a small, tentative smile I went around to take a seat in the bleachers set up to watch as the boys got ready to begin first.

**EPOV**

Damn did Bella look good tonight. The sight of her when she entered the arena was enough to stir my member to life. That red lipstick. Fuck! That red lipstick did things to me and it only made her look that much more beautiful and her lips that much fuller. I managed to catch her eye, and what I seen reflected back to me in those brown eyes of hers made me smile, and left me with a small shred of hope for us. It was with a smile in return that she made her way to take a seat in the bleachers, and was all I needed before I got my head in the game.

The lineup for these fights was simple. We would be broken up into two groups, one on each side of the halfway mark in the middle of the field, and would just fight until there was only one person left standing. While you could use whatever powers and strengths you had, the trick was to keep inside of the boundaries while fighting. It is the same layout for the human's sport of wrestling. If one person stepped outside of the line they were disqualified. We would go until there was one victor, and that person would gain the title of champion of fight night this year.

Lining up where we needed to, I stretched and tried to relax enough to loosen up and let my powers come to me. Pushing some air from my lungs I could feel my skin begin to tingle and prickle with the current of electricity building up inside of me. I bent into a crouch, could feel the spark of power enter my fingertips, and could feel my canines elongate and touch my bottom lip. It was now or never.

"Welcome all! I want to thank each and every one of you for attending festival week this week. It brings a smile to my face to have my people join in celebrating being who and what we are" my dad proudly addressed us all. I could see the smiles of my parents and knew they always enjoyed the time they got to spend with their family and people. I knew that even though my dad was stepping down as king, moments like these would never get old for him. "Now, without further ado may I say good luck to all, and may the best man and woman win tonight!"

With a gunshot ringing through the air, the officiator gave us the go ahead and we were off. With a grin in place I braced myself for the impact of Garrett's charging toward me. With my body leaned forward and my shoulder out we collided. I stood my ground and managed to even knock Garrett off balance when I struck and began ripping him limb from limb. With my first opponent down I got ready for the slew of men coming at me. It was a tale as old as time for people the go after the heir to the throne, hoping for a chance at glory, but what they didn't know was that I trained well and would not give them the satisfaction. Not even Emmett with the fire wielding power was a match for me. All he managed to do was leave some burns to my skin and made my shirt nonexistent when the heat ate it up, leaving me shirtless. Before he could land another ball of fire to my body I pounced and was able to knock him to the ground. Holding him tightly I choked him out before going for ripping his head from his torso. It continued this way until he was a mess of bloody limbs.

It came down to me and Jasper for the final fight. He may have been my friend, but we knew it was all in good fun, and that this would be a fight that determined it all. Grinning at each other we were let go and attacked each other with a vengeance. He was able to maneuver me into a choke hold when I made his knees give out from under him with a swipe of one of my arms, effectively knocking us both of us to the ground. Rolling until I was able to pin him to the ground I began to try and rip his limbs when I was thrown off. With a grunt I rolled and got back on my feet and it was then that I took my opportunity to create enough current to throw a bolt of lightning at Jasper. Falling back Jasper quickly got to his feet and charged me, much like Garrett did. Sinking in his claws into my shoulder and part of my neck I could feel the skin rip and I started to bleed. Pissed that he had managed to draw blood I moved to rip some skin of my own and with bolts of lightning to help me, managed to stun him enough to rip him limb from limb, and come out the winner. Panting, I got up and began to help them move Jasper to the side of the field so he could get help and be put back together. My dad came to the middle of the field and proudly proclaimed me as the winner.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a winner. I am proud to say that my son, Edward Anthony Cullen as the men's fight night champion". Cheers of support and happiness broke out from the announcement, and for all the men that participated. "Now, it is my honor to announce it is now time for the women to have their turn. Ladies if you will please make your way to the field so we can begin. Good luck and may the best woman win".

Making my way through the crowds of people congragulating me, I managed to get through to see Bella before she went out onto the field. Noticing her walking with Ali and Rose I approached her and said,

"Bella! Wait up". Hearing me call her she turned and halted any more movement.

"Edward, hey!" she came over and hugged me. "Congrats on the win, I'm so proud and happy for you".

"Thanks. Look Bella, I'm not going to get into shit right now, but I wanted to come over and tell you good luck".

"Thanks Edward, that's sweet of you". Needing to say no more I leaned in and hugged her to me to give her a kiss that would leave her breathless. I deepened the kiss with a swipe of my tongue along her bottom lip before she allowed me entrance. We made out for a few minutes before someone clearing their throat behind us broke up our moment.

"As cute as it is to finally see you both together, Bella needs to get out on the field they're getting ready to start" Emmett said with a twinkle to his eye. "I mean, if you don't want to fight I can understand I wouldn't want to either if I had to go up against Rose."

"Fuck that Emmett, the one who needs to be afraid is Rose. I'm going to kick her ass" Bella responded to Emmett's statement. I knew Emmett was just goading his sister, he always loved to get her riled up right before the fights, and I couldn't say I blamed him for doing it because it always made for great entertainment.

Kissing Bella one last time before she left, I wished her luck, smacked that nice, round ass of hers and told her I would see her after the matches and she sauntered away. Making sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips knowing I was watching her the whole time. Man, did I love that woman. I moved to take my seat on the bleachers in the best spot to watch Bella, and settled in for an unforgettable round of fights.

**BPOV**

When I turned to leave after my little encounter with Edward, I felt someone following me. Turning, I noticed that it was none other than fuckin Tanya. Tired of her shit I confronted her.

"What the fuck do you want Tanya? I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart you know you always have time for me."

"Tanya take your cunt face elsewhere I'm warning you. Back the fuck off before I make you" I stated getting her face. I noted the look of fear that crossed her face before she quickly covered it up by sneering back at me.

"Oo look who has gotten tough now. Must be from all that time you spent disobeying your loved ones to be with the human, Alec was it?"

"You damn well know what his name was, and believe me Tanya I have always been tough I just didn't feel the need to waste my time dealing with the likes of you. So I'm only going to say this one more time, get the fuck away from me!" and I made it clear when I shoved her back.

"Haha, Bella believe me after what I have to say to you I will gladly leave you alone. But, I just wanted to let you know that your human friend Alec was a great lay".

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that I decided it was time to knock you down a few pegs and take from you like you did me."

"I never took everything from you slut, so what the hell are going on about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Edward, and how you managed to take his attention and affection away from me. How does it feel Bella? How does it feel to know that he moved on and found someone better" she stated while moving to get into my face. Going off of pure instinct I reacted and socked the shit out of her. Holding her nose that was now bleeding, she made one final statement,

"Hitting me won't change the fact that you lost Alec, and I'll make sure to have the same thing happen with Edward. He deserves much better than you, and I'll be the one to give him that" before she glared and walked off.

"In your fuckin dreams bitch!" I called after her, knowing she could hear me.

With renewed motivation I made my way to the field to ready myself for the battle. Moving to stand in between Alice and Angela I could see Tanya and Rose on the other side of the field. While Rose gave a look of challenge, Tanya had a look of hatred that only spurred me on to do more than just make her nose bleed. Grin in place, I cracked my knuckles and stretched some when I was finally ready. Following the others to the halfway mark I crouched down, felt my canines elongate, relaxed my mind to get my shield in place, and could feel the heat begin to rise from the tips of my toes all the way up to the roots of my hair. It was a slow burning trail the fire made in my body, but once I could feel it right under the surface I knew it was do or die time.

It was mere moments later when the officiator shot off the next round of gunshots and released us to duel. Before I could get to Tanya it was Rose who came after me, and tackled me to the ground. With a thump I was knocked on my back with Rose above me. While she was distracted in trying to gain enough leverage to rip my arm from its socket, I let a ball of fire go, and it hit her square in the chest. Stunned from the impact, Rose fell back and that's when I attacked. Ripping her limbs apart I moved onto to the quest of finding Tanya and putting the whore in her place. Spotting her advancing toward me, I gave her a grin and blew a kiss her way before picking up my speed and jumping her. I left no room for her to maneuverer as I pulled, scratched, and bit anywhere I could. It was when I reached over to tear her head from her torso that she managed to find an opening, and once again I was flat on my back. Tanya socked me in the face and swiped her talon like nails across my chest where I could feel the skin she took off with the move. Not willing to give in I punched her in the jaw, grabbed a good chunk of her hair and threw her across the field knocking her out of bounds where she was disqualified. Walking over to her I put my boot to her throat and rubbed my victory in by saying,

"No bitch you were wrong. I'm the best thing that could ever happen to Edward. You can keep the human Alec, it's not worth anymore of my time. I found someone so much better. How does it feel to be second best again Tanya? To know that Edward still picked me, even after everything? Doesn't it feel good? For all I care you can eat shit you filthy bitch" and with that I slammed my boot, heel and all, down on her face, gave a spit to her face, and walked off.

Having a moment to finally look up and around me, I could see nothing but bodies being pushed off to the sides to receive medical attention, and noticed that I was the last one standing, effectively making me the winner. And was proven true when Esme, not Carlisle, came over to make her announcement.

"It gives me great honor to declare Isabella Swan as the winner of the women's fight night. Please everyone, stand and congratulate our winner and once again for all who participated" with a roar of noise everyone jumped up in the bleachers, clapping and shouting. With a huge round of pats on the back while making my way through the crowd, I had only one thing on my mind, I needed to find Edward. Seeing Alice resting on a part of the bleachers with her head on Jasper's shoulder I went over to see if she knew where he went.

"Alice! Alice, do you have any idea where Edward is? I need to talk to him".

"I'm not too sure but I think he went inside to go get cleaned up and find a new shirt. Go up to the palace and check for yourself."

"Thanks Ali, I'll do that. And I'm proud of you for participating tonight, even if you didn't win you put up one hell of a fight."

"Thanks Bella. Now, go get your man" with a grin I was off, and felt like I couldn't get to the palace fast enough. Going to a few of the places he liked to hang out in, I came up empty and decided to just go up to his room and wait for him. Wherever he was, it wouldn't be long before he made his way back to his room.

I didn't wait long when I could hear someone come in and walk through the sitting room until they reached the bedroom door. Hearing the doorknob jiggle and the door squeak open it was then that the person made themselves known. Turning to see who had come in, I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the sight of him.

**A/N: Who could be at the door? And what did you think of the fights and Bella and Edward's moment? Hit the review button at the bottom and let me know your thoughts :D Until next time my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again lovelies! Welp Edward and Bella have finally both come to be in the same place on how they feel for each other and stuff :D It is going to be more fluff and sweet stuff from here for the most part my lovely readers, we have finally made it to this place! Lol How many of you loved the ending to the fight between Bella and Tanya? I know I sure did. There will be some lemony goodness in this chapter, as I know some have wanted to see more of that and possessiveward, so here it is ;) hehe There is not much more to say besides thank you each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story, and have alerted, followed, reviewed, and just viewed it. I checked the views for the story today and am over 9500, wow! I hope to have this same kind of feedback and awesomeness for stories I do in the future. We are by no means quite done yet, but we are getting closer and closer to the end, and will eventually come to a close. Until then, let's get onto the next installment of Love Divided :D**

***Disclaimer: As always I own neither the Twilight series of books or movies, they all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer, and all who had a hand in getting them both out to us. No copyright infringement intended. The only things I own are the storyline idea and some characters that I added, who were my own creation. **

Love Divided

_Songs for the chapter: Skin by Rihanna, Body Party by Ciara, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and Yes to Love by Stefano_

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

It would seem as though Edward had finally returned to his room, and with one more grin his way I turned around to face the huge bay windows that looked out on the backyard. I could see all of our friends and family as they continued the festivities of the night. As I kept my eyes on what was happening below I could feel him come to stand behind me, and did not have the strength to move, much less turn to face him, for the energy between us was just too great and seemed to crackle and tighten the closer we came to each other. Having enough encounters with Edward now, I could see how this energy and heightened pleasure was always like this with us. I could feel him reach out and run his silky soft fingers across one of my shoulders pushing the hair to the other shoulder as he went, placing feather light kisses from my shoulder to my neck and back again. Not even then did I feel any urge to move. He let his hand drift from my shoulder to my waist, giving my hip a squeeze, and then kept going till he reached my wrist and took hold, turning me around to face him. Both hands came to my ass, squeezed, and lifted me into his arms and slamming me into the wall next to the windows, with me wrapping my legs around his waist. Looking into his eyes, I could see all the love and lust in the depths and could do nothing but shiver violently, to which he reacted to my shiver with a sly grin and stated:

"You are mine love, and no one else will ever have you do you understand me", he huskily said while leaving hot, wet kisses down my neck as he spoke.

"Yes, I am yours always and forever", I lustfully replied.

My reply seemed to only spur him on as he continued the hot trail of kisses all over my body. I couldn't keep myself from crying out at the sensations, especially when he began to grind his pelvis against mine, creating friction that felt oh so good to my lady bits. His hands moved up my body to the hem of my shirt, to which he removed it and my bra, and leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth while massaging the other, and then switching to pay both equal attention with his mouth and hands. As he sucked and fondled my breasts, I reached up to run my fingers through those luscious locks, giving them a nice tug and pull and could hear Edward purr in satisfaction, he had always loved this. Pulling his face to mine I kissed him with all I had, running my hands down to the hem of his own shirt and taking it off, and still managing to stay connected at the lips. Our bodies seemed to get closer and closer with more of our clothes being removed by the second. A heat had begun to spread out all over my body, and I knew it was from all Edward and what his touch was doing to me.

Edward chose that moment to undo my pants, removing them and my underwear, while I did the same to him before we were both left in nothing and still pressed against each other against the wall. It was then that Edward began the sweet torture of rocking his pelvis against me again, and this time I could feel his nice, hard member run up and down my slick folds, and it only seemed to increase the moans and purrs coming from me. It wasn't long before Edward spoke, and what he said only seemed to make me that much wetter with every word.

"Baby, as much as I would like to fuck you against this wall, I think it would be much more fitting if I did so in front of these windows with me fucking you from behind, so if anyone happened to see they would know you belonged to me, and I am the only one who gets to be with you like this" he said huskily, taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it before letting it go with a pop.

"Mmm, yes Edward" I wantonly responded.

Picking me up, Edward walked us over to the windows where he set me down, and ever so gently turned me around to face the windows. Taking my hands, he placed them palm out against the panes and began to kiss a trail along my spine till he reached my ass and give it a kiss and smack for good measure. Moving his hands to my hips I felt him squeeze before moving one hand down to my inner thighs to massage them before placing his hand on my most private of areas that seemed to scream for his touch. He ran two of his fingers up and down my wet folds before moving to working my clit in a torturous circler motion. Moaning that much louder, it was Edward's name that fell from my lips at how worked up he was getting me. I reached behind me to grab his cock, and began sliding my hand up and down from bottom to tip, and could feel him get that much harder from the gestures and began to grind into my hand. With a kiss and bite to my shoulder, Edward moved my hands back to the window, and readied me to take his member from behind. With another slap to my ass, I could hear him put a condom on before moving to enter me and with a collective moan he entered me, and fuck if it wasn't good.

Giving me a chance to adjust to his size, Edward moved his hands to cover mine on the window, and began to thrust in and out of me. All that could be heard within in that room was the slapping of skin, moans, and groans.

"Bella I want you to tell me your mine, and that I am the only one who gets to fuck your pussy this way. That you will always belong to me and only me".

"Mmm, yes!"

"No Bella, I want to hear you say it out loud, repeated back to me".

"Fuck, just give it to me harder and faster Edward pllleeaassee!"

"Not until you say it Bella. I want to hear you say your mine and that no one will else will ever fuck your pussy like I am right now. Now or I stop altogether right now" and to show how serious he was he began to slowly pull out. To which I could do nothing but whimper at the loss, and give in to what he wanted from me.

"Fine! No one will else will ever have me like this. Only you can fuck my pussy this way Edward. I belong to you and only you. Now will you just get back in and finish fucking me already!" in no time at all I could feel him begin to fill me again, and picked up the speed of his thrusts.

"See how easy that was love. Fuck how I love it when you give into me, and when my name falls from those beautiful rosy lips of yours. Never forget that I am the only one who can do this for you Bella. I am the one that will hear you moan like a little wanton whore while I give you my dick" he roughly whispered in my ear while grabbing a chunk of hair, pulling, and slapping my ass for the thousandth time tonight.

"Always Edward, only you forever" I moaned out.

Edward reached around to one of my tits where he gave a nipple a rough squeeze and tugged on it while using a finger of his other hand to rub my clit. I could feel my myself tighten around Edward and could feel him reach down to kiss my shoulder before I completely exploded with my orgasm as Edward bit down on my shoulder leaving me another permanent mark. Wanting Edward to reach his own climax, I turned around, pushed him into a chair next to the window, and jumped on top of him to straddle his waist. Reconnecting us I slid myself down onto his cock and began to bounce up and down on his lap. Liking the view of my bouncing tits, Edward reached down and started to suck and bite leaving plenty of love marks all over them as I rode him. While I rode Edward to his first orgasm and my second, I took the opportunity to lean down and give my own bite to his shoulder and his neck. That was all it took before we both fell over the edge, me for a second time that night.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, forever and a day, and even then" Edward said while riding out his orgasm, with a big smile playing on his lips, and kiss to my temple.

"As I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. You're it for me baby, I choose and want you as my mate and husband for the rest of my days. I'm only sorry it took this long to realize it" I responded with just as big of a smile playing on my own lips.

As we rode out our highs, we each tended to licking each other's bites closed, and it was with one final searing kiss did Edward pick us up, laying me on the bed, and going to dispose of the condom.

That was not the last time that Edward and I made love that night. There were countless other times that included the shower, the bed, another wall, the counter in the bathroom, the bathroom door and places I can't even begin to remember. Before the night was over I could feel my voice grow horse from all the moaning and screaming done. When we had our fill of lovemaking, Edward and I snuggled up in bed together and just held each other for what was left of the night and rolled into the morning. It was from there that I knew it was over and I had chosen who I would spend the rest of my life with. I knew there was no going back now to the past, my decision was clear and I could not find it in me to regret my decision. My love for him was no longer divided, nor intertwined with another, but completely and irrevocably whole, and fuck if I wanted it any other way.

00000

**EPOV**

Waking up to the feeling of Bella in my arms the next morning had to be the best feeling in the world. When I had walked into my room the night before to finish changing, it was then that I met the face of the woman that had held my every desire. Grinning like she was hiding a dirty little secret I watched as she turned back to the windows that overlooked the yard, and knew it would be the perfect place to claim her. It was then that the rest of the night consisted of nothing but us being joined together and exploring each other's bodies thoroughly. Night rolled into morning, and not once did it dawn on me that we had missed the rest of fight night, but could not find it in me to care one ounce about it now. I wouldn't trade my night with Bella for the world. When I professed my love to her, and she said it back, it made my heart fill with emotion and relief that I was her choice, that mating with me was her choice. It had taken way too long, but could be nothing but grateful that we were in this together. I can still say even after all the bullshit with the human that my love for the woman in my arms never lessened, but only grew stronger, as did my resolve to have her.

Feeling my little beauty stir in my arms, I knew it wouldn't be long before she had awakened. Slipping out of bed, I went downstairs to speak with Celia about getting someone from the staff to bring up a nice mixture of wine and blood for Bella and I. It was while speaking to Celia that I noticed a wide grin plastered on her face at the mention on Bella being in the palace, and when I asked her what she was grinning about she only said,

"It is nothing Master Edward. I just find it wonderful that Lady Bella has finally come to her senses. I always knew you two would be perfect for each other".

"Thank you Celia, I am beginning to find that there have been many of you that have been hoping for the same thing. And if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Lady Bella before she wakes and realizes I am no longer in bed" and with a hug from me to Celia, she promised to send up the drinks.

Upon entering the bedroom again I could see Bella sitting in a lounge chair on the balcony, wearing nothing but a shirt from my closet that fit her like more of a dress than shirt. Smiling, I decided to make my way out to her, and put my arms lovingly around her neck before saying,

"Good morning my beautiful love. I hope you slept well" and kissed her temple a couple of times.

"Good morning Edward. I did, and can only think it is because of you that I had a wonderful night and morning thus far" she stated smiling up at me before giving my lips a peck.

"Me? Really, well how so?"

"Besides the earth shattering pleasure, it was also the way you took care of me and held me once we had been sated enough to get some rest. Edward, I will never know how I got so lucky to be with someone like you, even after everything, but I'm happy and grateful all the same."

"Bella my love, it is with tremendous love that I have stuck around and waited for the moment you would finally come to your own realizations about us. It may have seemed annoying to you, but I couldn't just give up and move on. I could only see myself ruling with you by my side. From the moment we met in school on your first day I just knew in my heart it was you, would only ever be you. I took every opportunity you gave me to show you even an ounce of what I truly felt for you hoping it would wake you up to what we could have. And I was right. When you hugged me last night, and then when we kissed, I could feel it. The world had shifted and you had realized all I had been trying to show and tell you. Then to find you in my room waiting for me later on, there was no doubt about who you had chosen, and could do nothing but revel in the feelings that erupted out of me at the sight of you here, in this room" before speaking anymore, I moved us so I was sitting in the lounge chair Bella was seated on with her in my lap as we continued.

"Oh Edward, how did I ever go this long without never seeing my true feelings for you? It seems so silly now, all the shit I put you through for my own selfishness. I only did any of it because I was scared."

"Scared? About what Bella?"

"Everything. I was scared of the responsibility that would come with mating with you, scared of these new feelings that were making themselves known about you, scared I wouldn't be what you needed in a mate, and just scared to think that my life was turning out the opposite of what I had thought I wanted, so I ran from you after out encounter in your office. I didn't go to Alec's with the intention to tell him at first, but the more I thought about my fears and what awaited me at Dartania, it was like word vomit, and was going to spill it all to him, foolishly hoping that it would somehow put my life back the way it was before. When Alice showed up, I knew it had been stupid for coming there, and glad she intervened like she did before you showed up with your guards and Rose. I don't blame any of you for stepping in, in fact, I was glad for it. It's better this way. I realized yesterday that my destiny lied with you, and I had resolved to come and tell you before the fights, but you weren't here."

"You came here yesterday when I was out doing errands for my mom and then had lunch with your brother and Jasper, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was hoping to come by before last night so I could tell you all that I am telling you now. I needed to make it right, and tell you before you moved on and found someone else".

"Bella, I could never find someone that compared to you".

"What about Tanya?"

"Please, not even Tanya would be a last resort if you didn't choose me Bella. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life before I did something like that."

"Oh Edward I love you."

"As I love you baby. Now, let's get cleaned up, dressed, and go downstairs to see what the others are up to."

"Edward! We can't go down there."

"What, why?"

"Because I stayed over last night. What would your parents think of me now if they knew what we had been up to and that I stayed?"

"Haha, love I can assure you they would be quite pleased, Alice and the others too" I said while looking up to see a very confused look on her pretty face. "Bella, my parents, your parents, our siblings and friends at that have always wanted us together. For my parents it means I have found my true mate and can now take the throne, and for everyone else it just means that you came to your senses and now we can move forward together. Besides, who cares what everyone else thinks. All that matters is that we're together and that it stays that way. Now, let's get moving before it gets any later than it already is, unless you're content to just lay around all day".

"I can think of a few things we could do while we laid around" Bella said with a wicked grin and wink.

"Ugh, you are going to be the death of me Isabella Swan" I groaned. It would seem that I wasn't the only one that couldn't get enough of the other.

"Yeah, but what a way to go Edward, baby".

We made love two more times before we had finally showered, separately, dressed, drank the blood Celia sent up, and went downstairs. We found our friends all gathered in the dining room in the middle of their own morning meal, and took seats to join in the conversation they were having. I knew it wouldn't be long before one of them said something, and was proven right when Emmett spoke up.

"Well, well if it isn't my lovely sister and her new lover finally gracing us with their presence. I was wondering when you two would come up for air" he said as he boisterously laughed, and waggled his eyebrows at Bella and I's expense. Looking over I could see Bella blush before she responded to her brother's teasing, while I could only shake my head and laugh at Emmett's antics.

"Shut the hell up Em. Not that it's any of your business what Edward and I do, but yes, we are together and spent the night that way".

"Aww Bella I was just teasing. We all couldn't be any happier that you two are finally together, right guys?"

"Yeah Bella, and now that you and my brother are together it means we can begin planning for your mating ceremony and coronation soon after" Alice added.

"Besides Bella it's not like Rose and Emmett didn't go at it all the time before the ceremony was even a thought. It seemed like from the day they met, and Emmett managed to grow a big enough pair to ask my sister out, they were inseparable literally. Air was the least of importance when it came to these two" Jasper said pointing to his sister and Emmett while giving a nice, hearty chuckle and the rest of us joined in with laughter of our own.

"Hey! That's not true at all Jasper and you know it. I had balls enough before all that, right Rosie?" Emmett stated while pouting a little.

"Sure you did Em, love. Plus, it's not like Bella and Edward were the only ones to go m.i.a last night" Rose stated.

"Really Rose? Who else did?" I curiously inquired. Generally interested in who else had made a disappearing act.

"Jasper and Alice my dear Edward. It would seem that Alice had a "headache" and went to go lay down before Jasper followed saying he needed to "go check on her", and neither one came back. Much like you and Bella" Rose finished while Jasper paled, quieting down, and Alice blushed looking anywhere but at us. All me and Bella could do was laugh at their expense knowing they had done the same earlier when Emmett had been teasing Bella and I.

Conversation continued that way for the rest of the day, Bella and the girls talking dresses and decorations, while the guys had a time giving me hell for all the smack I had talked when they had gotten together with their girls. The day passed by slowly as we spent it with our friends and just laid around the palace all day watching movies and playing in the game room downstairs. There were hardly moments when Bella and I weren't sitting next to each other or touching in some way. I knew it was the mating, and would only grow stronger when we went through the ceremony. In a few short months Bella would be a Cullen and queen of Dartania, and I could do nothing but smile the whole time at the prospect. I was finally getting Bella like I had always wanted, and if the smile was anything to go by that had been permanently etched into her face from the moment we came downstairs together, she felt the same. Nothing could have made me happier than in this moment, well, expect for the day when my love would finally bear my children, but that was an entirely different story altogether.

**A/N: Another chapter down, how did you guys like it? We aren't quite done yet. I have about seven or so chapters to go before we reach the end. I want you all to get to see some of life after the mating ceremony and coronation, those will also be seen by you guys by the way. So, hang tight as we begin the last leg of this journey. Leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I will see you all very soon! Love, Roni xx :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend so far :D I am happy to report that I checked again today and have over 11,000 views, I am so thankful for that! It is because of all of you that, that has been possible. I want to thank and welcome everyone who has read, alerted, and reviewed this story as of late I hope you are enjoying reading it as much I am having fun writing it :D I hope to continue writing stories for fanfiction, and also hope to have your continued support for ones I do in the future. I don't have much more to say besides giving another thank you for you guys, my lovely readers. 3 Now, there's nothing else to report, so let's get on with another installment of Love Divided :D**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series of books and movies, they all belong to the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer and all who have had a hand in the production and publishing of both. The only things I own is the storyline idea and any new characters that have been mentioned thus far. No copyright infringement intended! :D**

Love Divided

_Song for the chapter: Be your Everything by Boys Like Girls_

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Following fight night was a whirlwind of activity. From the flowers to the guest list, it seemed like Alice was intent on making this mating ceremony between Edward and I the grandest she could. With less than two weeks until the mating ceremony would take place, I was spending plenty of time at the palace with Alice and Esme going over every last detail we could. It was a blessing with Rose being there as well. Having her by my side helped because she had already been through the ceremony and added plenty of support and kind words to keep me from feeling too overwhelmed.

Even with all that still needed to be done I couldn't help but my smile anytime I thought of the fact that Edward and I would be officially mated in only a few short weeks. As I have said before, I lucked out when it came to having a man like Edward in my life. Titles and money aside, to have a man that cared and loved me like Edward did was a blessing in itself. There weren't many men like him left in the world, and it made me smile that much more to know he was mine.

Right now I was in the living room with Esme and Alice once again, only this time I was going over the dress design I wanted for my ceremony. Since the colors of the Cullen crest were green and gold, **(A/N: Though I know they may not be for sure, I came across a beautiful necklace with these colors of the family crest, and loved it so I used those colors, picture is on my profile :D) **I figured I would go with an emerald green dress and do my jewelry and head piece in gold. I wanted to look beyond great for the ceremony for Edward. I wanted to show just how worthy I was not only for his love, but also to be the next queen.

"Oh Bella my dear you are going to look so beautiful for your ceremony, and the decorations you have chosen will look perfect!" Esme gushed from her seat.

"I must agree with mother Bella, the direction you have chosen to go, especially with the gown and headpiece, is simply divine" Alice added.

"Hell I say you may have just beat me in this category for best looking ceremony Bella" Rose stated with a wink in my direction.

"Thanks you guys, though I may have to argue with you on that one Rosie, haha, but it's appreciated all the same. If it wasn't for you guys I don't think this ceremony would have been half as good" I smiled.

"Of course we're here Bella silly, we're family this is the kind of stuff we do for each other" Alice said while coming over to give me a hug that happened to turn into a group hug between us four. When the girls had let me go to go back to their seats I could still feel someone hugging me, with their arms around my neck, and looked up to be met with nothing but green.

"I must agree as well my love, though I would have to say you would look good in anything or _nothing_, but that may just be my opinion" Edward whispered in my ear with what I could tell was a smile to his voice.

Blushing furiously, I responded to the man who caused said blush with, "Why thank you Edward, but I would think that no one but you and the male population of Dartania would enjoy it if I wore nothing. Thanks for the input though, I think that could wait until we are alone, in bed, surrounded by nothing but pillows and silk sheets" I whispered back with a kiss to the shell of his ear.

"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Marie" Edward groaned, letting go of me to take the seat next to me on the couch.

"Yes, and like I have told you before love, what a way to go" I winked and smiled, to which Edward could only shake his head and chuckle at my antics. "Are you here for something specific or are you just here to bug us? We're in the middle of planning for a certain ceremony happening soon".

"Really, why who could you ever be talking about dear?" Edward said with mock surprise.

Playing along with him, I answered, "You don't know? Why it is for this very handsome prince and gorgeous woman he has chosen as his mate, and it is going to be the event of the season indeed!"

"You don't say! What a lucky chap that one is. I can only imagine how beautiful the woman he's mating could be. I hear she has long, curly brown hair, ample curves, beautiful alabaster skin, hazel eyes, and the most plump, red lips you ever did see."

"You don't say?"

"I do, and I hear the prince isn't too bad of a looker himself".

"I have heard that as well. He has been said to have the cutest copper colored, curly locks, a very nice body, defined jaw, angular nose, full lips, and the most beautiful emerald greens eyes. Whoever is mating this prince, she is a lucky gal indeed" I said with a shake of my head in the affirmative. Looking at Edward I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at our antics, as did Esme when I turned to her and noticed her shaking her head with a huge smile on her face and the interaction between Edward and I as well. I could see so much happiness in her twinkling green eyes, so much like Edward's, and knew it was from the fact that I had finally given her son a chance and quit being stupid and blind to what everyone had been telling me.

"Well my lovely Bella, there was a reason I came in here besides to see you, and that is to ask you on a date tonight" Edward asked.

"A date?"

"Yes a date. I thought we could go into the city, have dinner, and then maybe see a late movie? How does that sound my love?"

"It sounds perfect Edward. Do I need to dress any certain, fancy way for this date?"

"Nope comfortable and casual will work perfectly" Edward stated while getting up to give me a quick kiss, and said he would pick me up at my parent's house tonight at 7:30pm for out date before leaving for meetings he had lined up for the day. Agreeing to the time and attire, I went back to more planning for the ceremony. I am going to be beyond happy when preparations are done and will only have to worry about the ceremony itself.

"Oh Bella how romantic! My brother is taking you out finally! We need to get through with as much of this as we can so Rose and I can help you get ready for tonight" Alice stated with so much joy I was afraid she would give herself an aneurysm with all the excitement radiating off of her.

"And if he's anything like his father, this will be a night you will never forget my dear" Esme said with a far off look in her eyes. No doubt thinking of all the romantic, sweet things Carlisle has done for his queen throughout the years. I hoped with all my might that I would have the same thing with Edward that Carlisle and Esme had, a love that transcended time, and only grew stronger with each passing day.

**EPOV**

Tonight was the night that I would be taking Bella out on our date, and had been anxious for it to get here all day. Though Bella had been at the palace often, between the planning for the ceremony and my work, there have been only so many moments for stolen kisses and time to spend with just us two. It would seem as though we were both busy as could be, and haven't found much time for just us, but I was hoping tonight would change that. I hoped to have plenty of that alone time with Bella tonight. I had decided on going to a little restaurant downtown called Sur **(A/N: Got this from the restaurant co-owned by Lisa Vanderpump in her show called Vanderpump Rules) **where we would enjoy a wonderful few glasses of wine and blood in a quiet, romantic place, and then I would surprise Bella with the movie and place we would go to afterward. I just knew she would enjoy it almost as much as I enjoyed coming up with the idea. If I knew Bella, I knew she was a big romantic at heart, and hoped the plans would go off without a hitch.

Wanting to waste no more time, I hurried to get into the shower to begin preparations for tonight. Once showered, I walked to my closet and decided on a pair of dark washed jeans, white V-neck t shirt, dark brown leather jacket, brown boots, and left my hair in its usual disarray. I decided on a silver watch and dog tags to complete the look before grabbing my cell and wallet, intent on stopping by the florist to get a bouquet of flowers for Bella before heading over to her parent's home.

Hopping onto my Ducati Diavel **(Pic on profile)**, I sped to get across town to get my girl some flowers. Leaving the florists I chose a bouquet of orange tulips, violet roses, orchids, and honeysuckle. It was pretty, and I made sure they were wrapped and arranged nicely. Deciding to just put the flowers under my arm as I drove my bike, I made the short drive to Bella's house. I was going to make this night the best I could for Bella, it would be the first date I had been able to finally take her on, and wanted it to be a memorable one.

**BPOV**

Once I had finished taking a shower, I made it back to my room where Alice and Rose waited to help ready me for my date with Edward. We had decided on tight, dark washed jeans that Alice swore made my ass look fabulous, an off white lacey camisole, light brown leather jacket, light brown boots, and some silver jewelry as well. Alice decided to keep my hair do simple, so she left it in curls that cascaded down my back stopping at the middle of my back. Rose chose the same route with my makeup, but chose a deep red for my nails and lips, giving me some color and accentuating my best asset, my lips. All in all I looked pretty damn good, and thanked them both for the help. I decided on a smaller purse called a cross body bag, and put only the essentials in it that included my wallet, phone, and the lipstick Rose used. With a final look in the mirror, I deemed myself ready to go, and went downstairs to wait for Edward. With one final hug to Rose and Alice, they left and I went to have a seat in the living room to wait.

Halfway through watching a show with my mom on TV, I could hear the doorbell and knew Edward had just arrived. Getting up to go answer the door, I was proven correct when I caught sight of Edward in all his windblown glory. Walking over to him I could tell he had one arm behind his back, and tried to peek when he moved to give me a hug and quick peck on the lips, but failed to see what he had been holding.

"Bella, love, you look beautiful tonight and these are yours" Edward stated while handing me the beautiful bouquet of flowers that he had brought for me.

"Oh Edward they're beautiful thank you. And hey! We match!" I said while giving him another kiss, and giggle at the similar attire we had on.

"Anything for you baby. And yes it would seem so. You know what they say, great minds thing alike. Are you ready to go my love?" Edward said with a grin.

"Yes, let me just go put these in water and we can go".

"Oh no worries Bella dear, I can do that and will put them in a vase in your room" my mom spoke up, coming to us over by the door to take the flowers.

"You sure mom? It won't take me long to do it".

"Yes, very sure. You go ahead and get going before it gets any later and you miss your reservation. Where is it that you're going tonight anyway?"

"Oh to a restaurant called Sur Mrs. Swan"

"Please Edward its Renee, no need for formalities with you and Bella practically mated anyway. And how wonderful, that's the new one that just opened up last month, yes?"

"That's the one."

"Well I won't keep you. Besides, Bella's father and I have a pending card game with your parents, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and some other friends tonight at the palace. You two run along, and have a great time."

"We will and have a good night tonight Renee. Watch out for my dad he tends to cheat every now and again" Edward said leaning over to tell my mom, like it was an unknown fact about one Carlisle Cullen. We all knew he loved to cheat, and frequently used Alice or Edward as his tools to do just that. Laughing, me and Edward made to leave while my mom headed off to the kitchen.

Walking outside I saw right away why Edward, especially his hair, was so windblown, it looked like we would be taking his motorcycle out tonight. I had no idea how he managed to carry a bouquet of flowers while riding this thing, especially when the flowers didn't look ruined in any way, but I just shrugged it off and chalked it up to Edward managing to do the impossible. Though I had never ridden on it, I have seen Edward on it around town and must say him on a motorcycle was a most delicious sight. As we got to the bike Edward helped me onto it before seating himself. With a grin he turned and said,

"Bella baby if you know anything about me, you know I love to drive fast, so with that being said I would suggest you hold on tight".

Needing not to be told twice I leaned forward with my chest touching Edward's back and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. With a roar of the engine, we were off. Riding through downtown Dartania was so beautiful. Lights of all kinds were lit and there was even a very nice starlit sky tonight that seemed to only add to the beauty and excitement of the night ahead. Leaning further into Edward with my head pressed to the side on his back, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

In no time at all we were pulling up to the restaurant, Edward moved to pull into a parking space, helped me off of the bike, and we made our way inside after making sure to fix my sure to be windblown hair. Once inside the restaurant, I could see that this was a laid back, romantic type of place. It wasn't too big or small, and had a dark, sexy feel to it, I liked it. Looking to the hostess I could tell right away that she was flirting with Edward. With another toss of her hair and having enough of her making goo goo eyes at my man, I leaned into Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist and gave him a nice, long kiss on the lips to let the bitch know he was taken. Breaking from the kiss, I could see a smile playing on Edward's lips and could tell he knew exactly what I was up to. Turning to the hostess I said,

"Are we going to be seated tonight or are you going to continue eyeing a very much taken man?" I said with a glare and with as much venom as I could.

"O-of course right this wa-way please" the hostess stuttered noting that I had caught on to her game.

While we were led to our table Edward leaned in to me and whispered, "Why if I didn't know any better I would say that you, Ms. Swan, are jealous".

"Am not, I just can't stand when people do that kind of thing, it is so unprofessional" I stated with a scowl at Edward's insinuation that I could be jealous.

"Whatever you say love" Edward responded, laughing.

Arriving to our table we were seated and the hostess made a hasty retreat back to her podium, to which I could only smile knowing how what I said affected her. It was only a couple of minutes before our waiter had come to take our order, and I noticed he was a cute looking guy. Smiling, I looked to him to wait for when he would ask me for my order.

"Welcome to Sur, I hope you are enjoying your time with us so far. My name is Mike and I will be your waiter for tonight. And what can I get you tonight beautiful?" the waiter, Mike, said, addressing me first, with a big smile gracing his face and a wink for good measure. Boy, did this guy have balls with that beautiful bit.

Wanting to give Edward a taste of his own medicine, I decided to lay it on a little thick with the waiter. Grinning I leaned forward making sure to let some cleavage show, and sexily stated my order,

"Well handsome, I will have the lion's blood mixed with a nice red wine. I have no idea what my _friend _here wants" looking to Edward I could hear him growl and shoot a murderous glare at our waiter.

Flustered at Edward's change in attitude, Mike quickly took Edward's order before making a quick retreat. If looks could kill Mike would have been a pile of ash with the daggers Edward had been shooting Mike's way as he made his way to the kitchen. Turning to tease Edward some more I said,

"Why Mr. Cullen if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

With a glare sent my way Edward responded, "I'm not I just think it is very unprofessional to act that way. Especially when he could plainly see I was anything but your friend. He's lucky this is a public place."

Laughing I leaned into Edward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, and decided to put his foul mood to rest,

"Edward sweetheart, I was only messing with you, giving you a taste of your own medicine. How did it feel?"

"I hated it, now I know exactly how you felt when the hostess was flirting with me. I don't like it and will make sure not to make you feel that way again baby".

"Thank you Edward. All I wanted was for you to see how good it didn't feel to be not jealous" I said while I smiled at Edward, both of us knowing that we had been jealous of the other.

The night continued that way, we drank a few glasses of blood and wine before Edward deemed us ready to go for the next part of the date. Paying the bill, we moved to leave with Edward pulling me into his side linking our fingers of one hand together, not paying one bit of attention to the waiter or hostess as we left the restaurant. On the drive to the movies, I noticed when we missed the theatre altogether, confused, I asked Edward where were going then.

"Edward, you missed the turnoff for the theatre, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise love, I have a plan for where we are going to watch movies. No worries we'll be there soon" Edward said while patting my hands that were around his waist with one of his own hands.

Choosing to trust him, I relaxed and just enjoyed the rest of the ride. In what felt like only a few mere seconds, we were pulling into a forest full of trees and grass. Noting that this was the same forest on the very west side of the palace that we played in as children, I still had no idea why Edward was bringing me here. Surely we weren't going to play in these woods for old time sake or anything. Moving to get off the bike, I took hold of Edward's hand as he led me through the foliage. Stepping into the meadow we loved to run through as kids, I noticed on the far side of it there was a big projection screen set up. Walking closer, I could also see a blanket and tons of pillows spread out on the ground with twinkly lights set up around the space in the trees. Smiling and tearing up a little I looked to Edward to see a smile on his face matching my own.

"Oh Edward this is so sweet, and definitely the best way to watch a movie".

"I'm glad you like it my love because it's all for you" Edward stated while turning me to take my chin in between his fingertips and giving me a kiss to the lips. The kiss soon heated when I moved my hands to the back of his neck as his tongue entered my mouth in sweet invitation. All too soon it was I who broke the kiss, and with a peck on his lips on more time, we made our way over to the blanket.

Moving to lay down amongst all the pillows, I snuggled into Edward as he brought out another blanket to cover us with, hit a button on a remote he made magically appear, and the screen lit up with the opening credits. Looking over I gave Edward and kiss to a cheek and said,

"Thank you for tonight Edward, it was wonderful".

"Anytime Bella. Get ready because there are going to be many more nights like this to come".

"I love you Edward, more than you know".

"I love you too Bella, more than words could ever express".

"I think I have an idea on just how deep your love for me runs, and know it is the same for me" I added with yet another kiss to his delectable lips before turning to watch the movie as it began to play.

Once the movie had come to a close, Edward helped me stand and led us back to his bike so he could take me home. The drive was short, too short for my liking, and before I knew it we were pulling up to my house. Helping me off the bike, once he had parked in the drive, Edward led me up to my front door where we made out for a while before the night officially came to a close. With a final wave and kiss to Edward, he drove off and I went into the house. Leaning back and closing the door, I couldn't help the sigh I let out at how the night had gone. I could still feel the tingle of my lips from all the kissing Edward and I had done. With one more sigh I made my way up the stairs to my room where I changed into the shirt of Edward's that I swiped from his house following fight night, and climbed into bed. My dreams that night were filled with a handsome man with greens eyes, and could say it had been the best sleep I have ever gotten.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. I thought it would be nice to have a fluffy, sweet filled chapter like this one between our beloved characters. Hope you enjoyed it! Next is the mating ceremony, and then the coronation. We are getting that much closer to the end my friends. :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all my love readers! It is that time again, time for another update :D I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend, and is having a good day so far. I want to thank and welcome all of my new readers that have alerted and reviewed in the last few days or so. All of the support from all my readers is so very much appreciated. Without any of you guys I wouldn't have had even half the success that I have. I checked this morning and am up to over 12,000 views! It makes me smile and amazed every time I check and this is the kind of feedback I get. Again, thank you everyone :D I don't have much more to say besides here we are, the mating ceremony. So, without further ado let's get onto the next installment of Love Divided3**

*****P.S.: A picture of Bella's gown and headpiece for the ceremony is on my profile if you want to take a look! Imagine the gown with gold, not silver accents. :D**

***Disclaimer: Anything relating to the Twilight series of books and movies belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer, and all who had a hand in helping her with the production of both. I own nothing but the storyline idea and any new characters that have popped up recently. No copyright infringement intended, all things Twilight and any images used in any part of the creation of my story belong to the original people who created and published them :D**

Love Divided

_Song for the chapter: If I didn't have you by Thompson Square & Heart Vacancy by The Wanted (If you haven't already, please check out both songs, they are very beautiful and perfect for this chapter in my opinion :D)_

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The day had finally come. Today would be the day that I would be ceremonially bound to Edward for the rest of my immortal life. Though I was so happy for the day to finally be here, I was also an anxiety filled wreck. From the moment I woke up this morning I have been working to make sure that everything went off without a hitch. Being the next queen of Dartania I needed this ceremony to not only impress but also show just how ready I was to finally take my place at Edward's side. My anxiety only seemed to get worse from the time that our families had arrived earlier this week. From Uncle Adam Swan to Uncle Aiden Cullen, and even Grandma Cullen and Grandma Swan, there was a huge gathering of family here for the event dubbed the ceremomy of the season. It was no surprise that the whole Swan clan made the trip to the kingdom, they had done the same for Rose and Emmett on their own special day, and would be staying with us as well as all of Edward's family that had agreed to come. Having so many people in one place was overwhelming enough, but making sure everyone was getting along and taken care of, as well as meeting all of Edward's extended family just seemed to up the anty. The girl's night was interesting at best the night prior, each women from our families made the night that much more fun with their personalities and own ideas of fun. It had helped to ease a little of the tension, but like any other woman on her special day, there was hardly any time I wasn't stressed today.

Right now I was at the spa with all of the women of the family getting massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. It was so relaxing to have all the tension seem to just melt away when  
I had gotten a much needed massage. From the spa we had come back to the palace to have glasses of wine and blood before finally sitting down to get makeup and hair done. I had chosen to have my hair curled and half of it pinned up so that my golden headpiece would just sit on top of my head like the crown would at the coronation ceremony six months after this ceremony. I had chosen the regular French tipped nail design for my hands and toes, with a little heart shaped design on the ring finger of both my hands and big toes that had mine and Edward's initials in the middle of the heart in a cute, curly script; they were very beautiful, and added a unique twist to the nails.

When makeup and hair had been taken care of, I moved to have some of the palace maids help me into my gown. It was a floor length, mermaid style gown in a beautiful emerald green color. The dress was a one shouldered gown with a gold, sequin accented design that went perfect with the rose shaped, gold head piece that sat just right in my hair. I wore a small set of gold, teardrop earrings, a gold diamond bracelet, and a pair of very cute gold heels. This gown and headpiece were exactly as I had envisioned them to look, and fit perfectly on me, especially the gown. I felt sexy, beautiful, and worthy of all that would come to me from this night on. This would be the new beginning for Edward and I.

After many pictures and congratulations from the family that were gathered in my dressing room, I got ready for the time to go down to the ceremony in the yard of the palace. This was how it always happened when some of the royal family and court married and mated. The palace was the place for all of these ceremonies to take place. As I got closer and closer to the big French doors leading me to the backyard, I could feel my knees begin to shake a little and had to stop, take a shuddering breath, and calm myself before my knees buckled or I hurt myself worse than that. I didn't want to ruin the dress or anything else that had taken tremendous time to create, so I made sure I had calmed down enough to continue walking. Thankfully, with Rose and Alice's help I made it to the doors, and couldn't help the smile that appeared when I stood and readied myself to make the walk down the steps and aisle to the man I loved.

**EPOV**

Today was the day I would be mating my Isabella in the ceremony of our dreams. I have waited many years for this time to come. It would seem as though even with all the activity at the palace this week that I have managed to have a permanent smile etched on my face. Even through all the dinners and family gatherings when all of the Swan and Cullen clan had arrived, I still couldn't keep the smile off my face when I looked around and had Bella consistently at my side. This was how I wanted life to be, how I had always pictured it for myself. It mattered not what anyone else thought or felt so long as Bella was happy, and we made it through the mating ceremony and coronation together. There was no woman more perfect for me then Bella. She was everything I had ever wanted in a mate and oh so much more.

Right now I was downstairs in the game room with many of my cousins and friends, including Emmett and Jasper, playing video games to pass the time before it was time to get ready for the ceremony tonight. Bella and I had been barred from seeing each other since the night before when we went our separate ways and went out with friends and family. I have yet to see any sign of my mate to be, and didn't even get the chance to spend any time with her, as she stayed in the west part of the palace with the girls. Not being able to see or speak to her had made me antsy and annoying to everyone around me because I was constantly bouncing my leg of fidgeting somehow. I couldn't help it, I was just so ready to be through with the ceremony already so Bella and I could begin our life together.

It was with a few more hours of video games did I finally call it quits and decided it was time to get ready. I went through all of the motions of getting ready before slipping into my black tux. I wore an emerald green tie and cumber bun, pocket chief, and a royal sash with the crown jewels lining the entirety of the sash. (**A/N: the image I'm going for is like Eddie Murphy in the movie called Coming to America when he's dressed in the beginning of the movie this way, if you haven't ever seen it just google the movie and I'm sure some pictures are out there on it :D) **I decided to use some hair gel to help tame my hair some, and thankfully it worked. Throughout my time getting ready I couldn't help thinking of Bella, and when we will finally be reunited again. I knew she would be a vision in whatever design of gown she chose. Bella had always been a beautiful woman. It was not meant to taken as I was shallow or biased, but I was a man that knew when he saw a pretty girl, and that had always been Bella. With her long, dark brown hair, full, red lips, rosy tinted cheeks, her beautiful hazel eyes, ample curves, and gorgeous smile, I couldn't help but feel lucky with who I had met and chosen as my future mate. Bella had always been able to make me laugh, and I had so much fun with her. Yes, I was lucky indeed.

With a release of breath, I made sure all was in order before I made my way down to the yard to take my place at the front of the altar. It was a perfect, clear sky tonight, and for that I was grateful. It was a sign of good fortune that the weather was perfection on a night like this. Bella, my mother, and the other girls had truly outdone themselves with the decorations. Twinkly lights were set up all over the yard, diamond ornaments had been hung in the trees closest to the altar that bounced off light from the twinkly lights. There was plenty of green, from the long carpet that ran the length of the aisle, to the emerald green ribbons that adorned the vases that held Bella's favorite flowers, white orchids, which were placed strategically around the whole placement of the altar and chairs for the guests. All in all my love and the others who helped her did a wonderful job in making it how she had wanted it. I wasn't much help in planning because I wanted this to be Bella's creation, and what she had always dreamed. I didn't think a man's perspective was needed because she had done amazingly on her own. As long as Bella was content in how it turned out, I was too.

When I had taken my place, I let out another breath to release some lingering nerves. It was only a few minutes before a beautiful piano instrumental began playing and I could see Bella making her way to me. The sight that beheld me when I caught sight of her will be one I will never forget. She absolutely glowed in her long, beautiful gown, and was a magnificent sight indeed. Bella was being led on the arm of her father, with her mother falling closely behind. Bella held her father's arm with one of her own while holding a bouquet of white orchids wrapped in a green ribbon in the hand of her other arm. It seemed as though the closer she got to me the happier I got, and the bigger my smile became.

Once she had reached me I took her hand that was offered by her father, as she was passed to me, and kissed it. I could see tears welling up in my love's eyes and knew right away that they were happy tears.

**BPOV: I thought it was only fitting that we let Bella tell of the rest of the ceremony from her perspective **

It was on the arm of my wonderful father did I make the walk down the aisle. My mother followed closely behind, and kept offering up words of encouragement to me now and again. When I had caught first sight of Edward at the front of the altar I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me at the vision that was my mate to be. He looked beyond handsome in his tux, and his hair looked so good combed back some with hair gel to keep it in place. Knowing that he had picked me, I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes during the walk to him. Things could have turned out so differently when Edward had arrived at Alec's apartment all those months ago. He could have decided I wasn't worth his time, pushed me to the side, and another woman would have been in my place right now. Just the thought of what I had stood to lose, I was even more grateful for all that I had been given because I knew with all my sins I didn't deserve any of it. I didn't deserve a mate like Edward, I didn't even deserve the family and friends I had been given, but I hoped that one day I could be worthy of it all. I hoped that I could make things right and never take Edward or anyone else I loved for granted ever again. My family, friends, and mate were too precious to me to ever lose them, and I knew it meant I needed to truly make this a new beginning and chapter in my life.

Reaching the altar Edward took hold of my hand being offered to him by my father, kissed it, and that's when the tears began to roll. They washed down my face like a newly broken thunderstorm. I managed to smile through my tears, while Edward leaned over to wipe the stray tears with his thumbs then kissed both cheeks.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" Aro declared, much like he did for Rose and Em's ceremony.

"Her mother Renee and I do" my father instantly replied with one last smile and kiss to my cheek before going to stand over by my mother to the left of where Edward and I were standing.

"Very well then, please Ms. Swan step forward to stand my Mr. Cullen so we may begin" and with that I moved to stand and face Aro right next to Edward, who held my hand the hold time. "Tonight we have come to bear witness to the union of Prince Edward of Dartania and Isabella Swan in holy, mated matrimony. The gods above have chosen these two to walk the same road together, as the next king and queen of Dartania. There is no better choice than these two individuals, not only as lovers and mates, but rulers. Mating is a bond that comes to a young vampire's life but one time, and is the one person that will offer the support, love, and advice that their mate may seek. It is the job of both vampires to always make sure that their mate is happy and satisfied in all that life has in store for them. I would now like to ask that Isabella and Edward turn to face each other while we continue on with the ceremony" Aro said while Edward and I did as he asked and turned to face each other.

"Now you will both repeat after me in quick succession, **(A/N: This will be the same set of vows said by Emmett and Rose, only this time by Edward and Bella and then Alice and Jasper. Remember I created this part as tradition for this group of vampires, so it will be similar as that's how I want it :D) **with you beginning first Edward."

"I Edward. Bind myself to Isabella Marie Swan tonight and beyond. I will love and cherish her always, this is my everlasting vow".

"I Isabella. Bind myself to Edward Anthony Cullen tonight and beyond. I will love and cherish him always, this is my everlasting vow."

"I now ask that you both kneel to begin the bloodletting and drinking of the wine."

Edward and I kneeled while turning to the front to face Aro, never losing contact with one another somehow as we continued in the ceremony. Aro came over with a small, gold knife encrusted with emerald colored jewels, for the theme of the ceremony, and asked that we hold out our left hand, palm up. Aro stepped over to me first and made a cut that was about a few inches long, and did the same with Edward before we turned our wrists over and let some drips of our blood fall and mix together in the goblet, the same design as the knife, filled with wine. Once we had let our cuts bleed enough we grabbed each other's wrists and licked the wounds clean so they could seal back up. My left wrist and Edward's right wrist were bound together by a silky, emerald green ribbon to signify we were truly bound as one now. From there we each took a drink, and Aro said,

"Two souls were joined as one today, and all that is left to do is for these two people to seal this ceremony with the traditional kiss."

"I love you my Isabella forever and a day, and even then" Edward stated looking at me with nothing but utter happiness and pride.

"As do I my love. I love you my Edward forever and a day, and even then will I love you that much more. You're it for me, my mate and lover for the rest of my days" I responded just as Edward slid a silver band on my left ring finger encrusted with white and emerald diamonds, and slid a simple, silver band onto his own. Upon Edward sliding the ring on my finger I could see wording engraved in the piece of jewelry with the same words he speaks every day to me, _I love you 4ever & a day, & even then my love. _I didn't think anything could make me cry more, but Edward managed it with the words on the inside of my ring. It would be something I would wear every day of my life and never forget the love this man had for me when he did it. Forever grateful that the gods had taken mercy on me and let me have my happily ever after. With nothing else to say Edward and I sealed our union with the longest, sweetest kiss we could before turning to face all our friends and family who clapped, whistled, cheered, and tossed white and green flower petals as we made the walk down the aisle together, still tied together just as we would always be.

Night rolled into morning, and the party following the ceremony continued. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning did we finally call it the end and Edward and I went upstairs to _our _room and made love to each other into the afternoon before we were truly spent and crashed. The day passed just like that, and we were already into the next day when Edward and I had finally emerged to join our friends and family once more. My ceremony night had truly been the best night of my life. I not only gained a mate, but also a family that for so many years I had already thought of as my extended family. I was now Isabella Marie Cullen, and to know that I would also be queen in a few shorts months, well, I was scared and the nerves from the ceremony returned, but I knew as long as Edward was by my side I could do anything.

**A/N: Here is it :D What did you guys think? Please review and let me know what your thoughts were on the newest installment. There are only so many more chapters before this tale comes to a close, and hopefully you have all enjoyed each and every last moment. I will see you all soon for the next update! Until then, much love, Roni xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: READ THIS NOTE PLEASE, IT'S IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY THE SIDE NOTE! Lovelies! How is everyone doing? Hope you all have been enjoying the week :D I want to welcome all my new readers who have alerted and reviewed lately, as well as giving a shout out of thanks to all my loyal readers who have stuck by me and this story. Without any of you I would not have even half of the success I have so far, and makes me happy to know I did all this on my very first shot at writing a fanfiction story. I checked this morning and now have over 100 followers, as well as over 13,000 views :D Again thank you everyone, each of you are the reason that this story has had that much success3 I hope you all also enjoyed the mating ceremony, I had fun writing it, and all that is left ceremony wise is the coronation ceremony and Alice and Jasper's ceremony that will be coming up very soon! ****As a side note, though I may not have mentioned it in the last mating ceremony, Rose, Alice, and Bella will get a ring to wear on their left hand that is similar but different in color. That is another part of the ceremony that I want to keep consistent in the ceremonies. Sorry for not making it known beforehand! Rose ended up with a silver ring as well, but is encrusted with white and royal blue diamonds, while all the guys will dawn a simple, silver ring.** Other than that, there's nothing to report so let's just move on already to the next installment of Love Divided. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Twilight series of books and movies, all of it belongs to the lovely StephEnie Meyer and all who had a hand in helping make the books and movies a reality. I only own the storyline idea and all new characters I created and have chosen to use in this story. No copyright infringement intended, all pictures, Twi stuff, and anything else used in Love Divided belong to the original publishers, I am just borrowing them :D**

Love Divided

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Edward stop! We have to get up and get ready. We have so much to do today" I said while trying to get out of the tight grasp Edward had on me. I swear this man had been insatiable since the night of our mating ceremony. Always touching and hugging me. Though I loved that about Edward, and admittedly have been the same way, I also knew that today was very important. I was scheduled to be going along with Alice and Esme to visit the orphanage here in Dartania, as well as observing and taking part in all the other things the queen did on a daily basis, as it would all soon be my responsibility. It may sound silly to have an orphanage for vampire children, but the fact of the matter is there were still plenty of people even here in our world who left their children behind. Whether it be leaving to another city around the kingdom or to the human world, some vampires didn't want or have the desire to be parents and left their kids to fend for themselves. It was a sad fact, but the truth all the same. So having a place for these children to come to was a great thing. It not only got the children off the streets, but also gave them a place to feel safe and loved.

Turning my focus from the day's plans to my mate, I made one more feeble attempt to get free. While my strength was no match for Edward's, I came up with a plan that would hopefully give me enough leverage to get out of bed before Edward could stop me. Smiling, I just stopped struggling altogether and waited to move on with the plan. Noticing my lack of movement, Edward smiled and said,

"Glad to see you have finally decided to quit wiggling love. Now, we can get back to the important task at hand, and that is to ravish your delectable body".

"Oh how wonderful that sounds Eddie baby" I purred, while moving my hands to Edward's chest to play with the sprinkle of hair that resided there, knowing just how crazy it made him.

Responding with a purr of his own he huskily replied, "Good to hear you say that love because that's not the only thing that's going to be wonderful this morning".

Taking the opportunity, I moved to roll us so I was now on top and began to grind myself on him, taking pleasure in the sensations I was creating for the both of us. With one final rock of my pelvis I slowly moved down his body until I had reached the end of the bed and moved to rub my hands over Edward's now very hard member through his sleep pants. More purrs and growls could be heard from the lips of my mate, and only spurred me on to get him even more worked up. Pulling his pants, sans underwear, down I stroked his now freed cock. Getting Edward very worked up, it was then that I swiftly let go of his cock and made the mad dash to the door before Edward could figure out what was going on. I had gotten the door opened and was sprinting down the hall, when I could hear Edward's calls to come back. Reaching the door to Alice's room, I could still hear Edward and what he said before he retreated back to our room, and it sent shocks of pleasure throughout my body.

"Isabella you may have managed to get away this time, but be ready for the punishment that awaits you when we meet again my dear. I don't take it lightly when my mate works me up, only to leave before we have finished" and with that I assumed he left, and I made quick work of getting Alice's door open and my ass inside.

Seeing me breathless and flustered Alice spoke, "Well Bella not that I mind the intrusion, but you look like you were running from the devil himself".

"Only if the devil had red hair, green eyes, and was a very sexually frustrated vampire" I responded with a grimace. I knew that Edward was serious, and would make good on his threat, and that thought both scared and thrilled me.

"Ahh you must be speaking of your new mate, and my brother, himself. It would seem that it is not only Rose and Emmett who can't seem to get enough of each other. You both disappear for an hour or so each day only to reappear later looking flushed and glowing. So tell me dear sister, why were you running from Edward and came in here looking like you do right now?"

"Well, if you must know, your insatiable brother was making it very difficult to get out of bed so I could come and meet you in your room to get ready. So, I did what any good natured mate and lover would do, I worked him into a frenzy before making a quick escape, and here I am" smiling like it was the most innocent thing in the world.

Laughing and shaking her head at my confession, Alice ushered me further into her room, and so began the task of getting ready.

**EPOV**

Isabella Cullen was going to be the death of me. She could be such a wicked, conniving temptress when she wanted to be. I knew this morning was going to be important for both us, but I could not find the motivation to get out of bed. It could be the fact that I have managed to get only so much rest or probably the fact that I had a beautiful woman sleeping beside me that was just too tempting to resist. Whatever the case may be, I found that it was getting to be a little difficult to keep focused on my work and soon to be assent to the throne as new king.

Deciding that I might as well get going with the day now that Bella had made her little escape, I moved to shower and then walked to the closet to get my outfit for the day. Deeming myself as ready as I would be, I went downstairs to meet with my father and the rest of the royal advising council to discuss the news and business of the day. Arriving in no time, I took the seat to the right of my father and waited for the rest of the council to file in.

When we had all been seated, including Jasper and Emmett who were seated next to their own fathers, the meeting began.

"Gentleman, as you know there has always been a small group of rebels that have always resisted the rules and power of the royal family. Well, it would seem that, that little group to the east has grown in number in the last few years. As Charles and Emmett reported to me this morning, as well as some of our people we have observing undercover, it would seem they are forming to come to together and take down the royal family. Now, I don't say this to alarm you just yet, but to make sure you are all aware of what is going on right now. If this group happens to move and look to be treading into dangerous waters we will move to take them down before they can do anything to my family or the people of this kingdom. As I said earlier, the planning is in the beginning stages so there is nothing to be alarmed about, just keep eyes and ears open if this group gets out of hand" my father relayed to us all.

Having had many discussions with my father and our closest friends and allies in private, I knew how worried my father was getting about this group. They had deemed themselves the malorum, which is Latin for "the evil ones". It was a fitting name because we had plenty of run-ins with this group, and they weren't pretty. From destroying property to going so far as trying to take out the family with assassinators breeching the palace walls and getting to anyone on the royal court and in the family, this group were nasty and would do anything to see us fall. Though my father may have seemed calm and cool on the outside, I knew that he was fearful on the inside. Fearful for not only his people, but also for his family. Family meant the world to him, and to know that there were people out there who took great pleasure in harming any of them hurt him more than words could describe. It was with a few more discussions on some other topics that the meeting was called to a close and the rest of us moved to my father's private study to discuss the matter of the rebels more. It was only me, my father, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Peter in on this discussion. My father wasn't fool enough to believe that anyone else could be trusted besides his best friends, son, and his son's friends with knowing more about these kinds of matters or would have his back if things with the rebels did get out of hand.

"Charlie, Pete you know as well as I do how dangerous this group is. For decades they have tried crazy things with the hope we all, especially the Cullens, finally get wiped out for good. As you have relayed to me Charlie this group is gaining in numbers and will soon be mobile. I don't want you to tell your mates and rest of your families quite yet, though we need to be on guard, involving the women and children in this right now would cause alarm and chaos before we can even figure out what their next move is, and how we'll stop it".

"I get what you're saying Carlisle, but we can't wait too long before moving and letting the rest of our families in on what has been transpiring. You know how Esme, Renee, and Charlotte can be. Keeping this information to ourselves for too long will only make the end result worse. Those three are a truly scary force to be reckoned with" Peter, Rose and Jasper's father said, while all three men made a collective shudder over what their women were capable of. Emmett, Jasper, and I could only repeat the action when we thought of how alike Alice, Bella, and Rose could be to their mothers when information was held from them. Though our mates needed to know, it was for the best that we waited a bit longer to see how all of this would progress before going mobile as well.

"Peter's right Carlisle, not only about the women, but also letting our people know what could be our fate if the rebels began an uprising that sweeps across the kingdom before they finally arrive to the palace. We need to make sure the whole kingdom is ready for what may come our way" Charlie added.

"I know I know, we will just keep watch for a little longer and if it looks like the rebels go through with the rest of the plan then we will tell everyone. It is my duty as king to make sure that all of us stay safe" my father said with a grim look on his face.

It was decided soon after that we would keep quiet about all that had been going on, for now, and if it got bad my father said he would make a royal announcement and warn every one of the malorum after letting our mates and families know. We all talked a bit more before my father decided he would retire to his and my mother's chambers for a rest before he carried on with the rest of his work today. While my father went upstairs, Charles and Peter went home, and me, Emmett, and Jasper went into the kitchen to settle for a glass of bloody wine to help settle our nerves about today. I didn't know how difficult or easy it was going to be to keep all this from Bella for the time being, but I was going to until my father decided it was okay to tell her. I still hoped the rebels wouldn't move into our territory, but if past history told us anything they would be back, and my fear was it would be worse than any other time before.

**BPOV**

Not too long after entering Alice's room, we were both ready and went downstairs to meet Esme. It was from there that we were escorted to the car that would be driving us around today, and made for the orphanage. I had decided on a pretty, emerald green blouse, light brown leather jacket, and dark wash jeans, while pairing it with green heels. I chose to wear a beautiful pair of green earrings that Edward had given me recently, my ring, and a pretty green bracelet. I decided a light brown clutch would finish off the outfit perfectly. I left my hair down in wavy curls and did a simple style of makeup, making sure though, to accentuate my hazel eyes and rosy pink cheeks.

The ride to the orphanage wasn't that long at all, and I had to admit I was excited to be here. I had always loved children, and was always the one my parent's friends looked to when they needed someone to babysit for them. I couldn't wait for the day that I would become a mother, and hoped Edward felt the same way when it came to children. It was a short walk up the stairs to the entrance of the orphanage, and it seemed to be a nice place. The house was three stories and looked to be very large and roomy, which was a good thing when it came to places like this. Walking in, we were given a tour of the place by a woman named Jessica, and was proven correct on the large size. There was plenty of room that housed everything including a spacious kitchen and dining area, an open living room, and plenty of bedrooms for all the children that resided here. When we were taken down to the basement I noticed that a whole room was dedicated to being just a playroom. There were plenty of toys and video game machines to keep the kids occupied and entertained. Another room on the bottom floor ended up being a theatre room, and I could only imagine how fun it would be to watch movies in here. All in all the king and queen took good care to make sure that the children that stayed here were well taken care of, and got to enjoy all the things that other children got to.

When we had finished the tour, we were led back upstairs to the kitchen for a drink before we got to meet and chat with the children. This was going to be my favorite part I could already tell. Finishing our drinks quickly, we all were led to the backyard where the children were in the middle of playing on the playground built out there. Smiling and laughing at the games children loved to play, I took off my shoes and asked one of the bodyguards, charged with watching over us, to please hold my purse while I joined the children. Alice, confused at what I was doing, yelled for me to come back and put my shoes back on but I shushed her with a shake of my hand, while going to just play and have fun with all the children. And boy did we play. From tag to playing on the monkey bars, I had a blast with all the kids. It wasn't too long before Alice and even the queen joined in and began interacting with the children in much of the same way I was. Each child was a delight, and none ever seemed to lose the smile gracing their cute faces throughout our visit.

When it was time to go, it was with promises to return soon did we leave to return to the palace. Being with Esme and Alice today, I knew I would be ready for the coronation and eventual time to rule alongside Edward. Esme did a lot in her daily life. From planning meals out for the week to making sure that Carlisle was taken care of and helping her king decide on some matters, there was plenty of work for the queen of Dartania, but with guidance from Esme and even my mother, I knew I would be okay.

Getting back to the palace I raced up the stairs to see Edward. I had gone all day without seeing him after this morning and the separation pains seemed to grow a little more each minute of the day we weren't together. But now that I was finally home the pains lessened, and I knew it wouldn't be long before they were just a dull ache when I was reunited with my man. Coming to our bedchamber, I could sense and hear that Edward was in fact in our room. I could hear him playing the piano, and knew he was in his mode of winding down from the day. He did this every evening when he was done working. He said it was his way of releasing stress and tension from the day, and I let him do what he needed to because a grouchy Edward was an awful sight Deciding to just quietly go into the room, I was stopped in the sitting area when Edward chose that moment to stop playing and beckoned me over to come sit with him. Not needing to be told twice, I went and sat by him. Looking into those green eyes of his, I could see the dark circles under them and knew he hadn't been getting the right amount of rest, and knew I was a small part of that to blame. From the day we had mated Edward and I's nightly activities seemed to increase tenfold, but I had no idea it was having such an effect on him, and not in a good way. Not worrying about whether he needed it or not, I went to the speaker box next to the door to the sitting room and asked Celia to send up a large glass of the best blood wine we had for Edward and a smaller glass for me, and she readily agreed to send them right up.

"Bella I'm fine. Nothing a nice night's sleep won't fix" Edward stated with annoyance on me taking the initiative to take care of him and his tiredness.

"No Edward you're not fine and when do you suppose to have this night's rest? If this morning is anything to go by you can't seem to keep your hands off me. Though I have enjoyed the all-nighters we've had since we mated I had no idea that they were affecting you this way. I can only imagine how difficult it has been to concentrate and focus on your work. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Love, I didn't say anything because I had been enjoying our nights together. Plus, don't act like you haven't enjoyed them as much as I have" he said while laughing softly. "Believe me baby after a good night's sleep I will be fine" he tried to reassure me, but I knew it wasn't the truth, especially if this morning was anything to go. In order for Edward to truly rest, we needed to cool it on how many hours we did stay up every night so he could rest more. I knew he couldn't do his job properly if he didn't have the energy to.

"I have enjoyed them, but it can't continue this way Edward".

"Love…"

"Nope this isn't up for negotiation Edward, though I have been more tired lately too, it looks to be nothing compared to the way you look as of late. We are going to enjoy our meal together and then call it an early night. I want us both well to get our jobs done, and prove to your parents and our people that we are capable to rule. I know you would rather do other things, but I just want you healthy and in a good mindset".

"Fine, fine I will heed to your demands tonight, but Bella love, there will be other moments and nights when even you won't be able to stave me off and resist" Edward stated with a wicked glint in his eyes and showed his elongated canines while wrapping his arms around my waist to hug me to his chest.

Giggling and squirming, I responded, "That may be true for the future, but for tonight we are going to take it easy. Besides, I'm still sore from the past week or so, and need the break too".

"Alright my love, we will take it easy for the time being, BUT, there is always next week" Edward stated while peppering my neck and face with kisses and huskily continued, "and the next week and the week after that. One way or another I will have you, Isabella Cullen, underneath me and wriggling in pleasure".

Shivering with sheer pleasure at the thought I wittily responded, "Oh well of course how could I deny my mate the opportunity to ravish me at every turn" I said with plenty of sarcasm and mirth in my tone. To which Edward responded with the action of tickling me. The tickling went on for a few minutes before a knock on the door interrupted us. Jumping up and out of his grasp I moved to answer the door. Opening it I noticed one of the maids with the tray Celia sent up. I took it from her, thanked her, and went to set it up at the small dining table on the far side of the room. When it was set up, I went over to grab Edward and we drank our meal in comfortable silence. Finishing my drink, I moved to the bedroom to pull back the covers on our bed and got ready for bed. Deciding on a cute light blue baby doll nightie with a cute pair of boy shorts to match, I went to the bathroom to change. Coming out of the bathroom I was gifted with the site of a shirtless Edward in nothing but sleep pants and laying with his hands behind his head. Hearing him suck in a breath of air and letting out a hiss, I knew it was because of what I was wearing. When I chose to wear this to bed it was not for any other reason besides wanting to be cute when I went to bed, but Edward of course saw it differently.

"Gah Bella, you really are going to be the death of me. Why would you choose to wear something like that tonight of all nights?"

"Because, it's cute and last time I checked you dear sir enjoyed this kind of thing."

"Yes, but that was when I got to look forward to the moment when I could rip it from your body and do wicked, wicked things to you".

"Well, it looks like tonight you will just have to revel in your fantasies because you need rest, big time!" I stated with as much sternness as I could.

I would like to say that he listened and we just went to sleep, but knowing my mate it didn't happen like that at all. Though I did manage to get us to bed at a decent hour, it was with a satisfied grin that Edward went to bed that night knowing he had gotten what he wanted, my lingerie on the floor ripped to pieces and him on top of me creating wave after wave of pleasure. Why I bother with lingerie I will never know, especially when I have a man who likes to just rip it off instead of taking if off gently. I loved how primal Edward could get, but it seemed I was always buying replacement lingerie at every turn. Upon telling this to Edward, he responded by saying I didn't need it and it was a sign I should just go commando and be naked all the time. Disagreeing with him, I called him delusional, and just hoped he would quit doing it, but with everything else I have learned about Edward, he was an impatient man and I should just get ready to replace some more. Lingerie aside I was thankful that we had both managed to get more sleep in that night, and by the time morning broke we were much more rested, and was when Edward took the opportunity to use his newfound energy to make love to me a few more times before getting on with our day. Incredibly impatient and insatiable man I tell you! But he was mine, and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Welp another chapter down. I figured it would be a nice end if I added a little more drama and entertainment to the story, sound good? Even if it doesn't I'm going to do it anyway lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter and loving the new dynamic with Edward and Bella. Please take the time to review, and thanks again for reading :D I will see you all on the next update very soon! Until then, 3 Roni xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again all my lovely readers! I am so sorry it has been a while since I last promised another update. Life has kept me a little busy with school and stuff getting closer and closer. I am hoping to have this story finished by the time I start school, so I will push to updating as often as possible to do so :D I checked earlier today and I have over 15,000 views! As always you guys get all of the credit because this story wouldn't have any success if it wasn't for you all. Welcome to all of my new readers who have alerted this story or reviewed in any capacity, you are just as greatly appreciated as everyone else :D Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are not forgotten in my gratitude. With nothing else to say or report, I say we just get on with another installment of Love Divided, shall we? **

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything that pertains to the Twilight series of movies and books, all of it belongs to the wonderful, fabulous Ms. Stephenie Meyer and all who helped in her in this awesome franchise. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and all new characters never seen or heard about before. :D All pictures and images used for this story belong to all of the original owners who published them. No copyright infringement intended.**

Love Divided

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Waking up this morning I felt like absolute shit. For the past few weeks now I have been vomiting and feeling tremendously more tired than I ever have. Though I believe it is just a bug going around, Edward seems to feel differently. This illness comes and goes, and usually hits me in the wee hours of the morning. The only thing that has helped me fight off whatever this is, has been an old home remedy and family secret that Esme has said to use when she has felt like I do right now. From what Esme has said, she has only felt this way two times in her life, and swears that this drink will help. Though I have my doubts, I have still drunk this concoction a few times a day for the last few weeks. With the coronation ceremony being today I had increased how much I had been drinking and thankfully it has helped settle my stomach and some nerves. I had come up with the idea of staying in another room within the palace to keep Edward and the rest of the family from catching whatever I had, but Edward would not hear of it so he has taken to cuddling me tightly to him to make sure I did not slip out in the night. It was strange to see how well Edward knew me, but it was a good strange. In the last six months I have learned plenty about my new mate and husband as well. Like how mountain lion with a nice red wine was his favorite, he loved classical music the best, slept in only a pair of sleep pants each night, green suited him the best especially with the color of his eyes, and so much more. Edward and I have come a long way, and my hope was that it only got better and better from here.

Right now I was caught up in Edward's arms and it seemed I wouldn't be moving anytime soon if my mate had any say in the matter. Wriggling around I found my attempts were futile, and just laid down and tried to relax for a bit. I knew we needed to get out of bed before Alice came in and did that herself, but it was hard to do so when I was trapped.

"Edward honey we need to get up" I stated in his ear and pushing on him to wake him up, but all I got back was a grunt.

"Mmm, I don't want to. Just five more minutes please mom" he finally responded while tightening his hold on me.

Laughing I responded, "Well last time I checked I was your mate and not your mother, but either way we sadly do not have five more minutes my love. Your sister will be in here any moment and like it or not we need to get up".

"Of course how could I make that mistake, but I think we can sleep in for five more minutes. Besides, my lovely mate last time I checked you had not been feeling well as of late, so extra rest can do nothing but help" he stated with one eye open and what looked to be a mock serious face.

"I actually feel fine this morning Edward. Last night before going to bed I had another cup of that mixture your mom keeps giving me and can honestly say right now I feel no queasiness or anything I promise" I smiled hoping to alleviate some of the worry he has had for me. I knew firsthand just how worried Edward has been lately, and know I am the one to blame for that. Rose and Alice have told me that it was possible I could be pregnant, but I don't think so. Though Edward and I have had plenty of liaisons throughout each nook and cranny of the palace, it seemed too soon for that to be the case. I had hoped we would have a few more years before that, especially since we were being crowned today and would be taking on some big responsibility. Even if it turned out I was in fact pregnant, it would be a blessing regardless. I had always wanted to be a mother, and would take it all as it came, in stride. We would get our answer tomorrow when the family doctor came to examine me and tell us what has been going on with me. As of late it looked like Edward had grown more worried and stressed. It seemed as though nothing eased any anxieties he had been dealing with, and when I asked him what was wrong he simply stated everything was fine and he was taking care it. I trusted Edward, but I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me.

"Hello and good morning my wonderful brother and new sister-in-law. It is time to rise and ready yourselves for the ceremony today!" Alice sing songed while making her presence known through the suite. Just like I had warned Edward earlier when I tried to get us out of bed.

"Alice please, it is too early to be this perky. Can you not see that Bella needs rest, and frankly I could use some more myself" Edward groaned and whined at his sister.

"On the contrary my dear brother, it looks as though Bella is feeling fine and there is no time to lay around anymore than you have already. Today is a big day for you both, so I suggest you both get out of bed already" she responded while coming over and helping to free me and roll her brother out of bed. No matter her size it still surprised me how much strength Alice possessed.

"Fine Alice fine, we're up" Edward grumbled, not happy for being woken up and literally pushed out of bed.

"Yes Alice, you have our attention now. Please do what you must to ready us" I smiled encouraging Alice knowing this was the only way to get both her brother and I on the right track.

"Well thank you Bella, it seems out of the two of you, you are the one most cooperative" Alice smiled back. "Now, if we are done with the whining Edward, I want you to go get in the shower. I have all your clothes pressed and hanging in a garment bag, as well as your shoes and all extra accessories to go with the outfit including your crown. I will take Bella to my room and mother and Rose will help me to get your mate all fresh and polished for your big day".

"Alice is that necessary really? I think Bella and I are more than capable of getting ready on our own" Edward tried to reason.

"On the contrary brother, that's a negative. You can't seem to keep your hands off of your mate, as you proved this morning when you had her in a vice grip, so I am taking it upon myself to make sure nothing keeps either you from doing what needs to be done. In fact, mother has agreed that it would be best to do things this way" Alice smiled knowing that there wasn't much more Edward could argue when the queen had any say in matters.

"This is hardly a topic that needed any input from mother Alice. I'm not that bad, and I dare say that your little jazzy has been much more handsy and touchy feely from what mother has said catching you two on occasion. It would seem as though you two would be in the running with Em and Rose for most lovey, PDA worthy couple, not Bella and I" Edward stated with a smirk while Alice stood there gaping and blushing.

Shaking her head Alice responded to her brother's teasing with a quip of her own, "Yes, well last I checked mother had not caught me bent over Jasper's desk while he banged me from behind" she stated with a smirk of her own, and left me blushing at the incident last week she had been recalling. With no more to say, Alice turned and motioned for me to head over to her suite and pushed a blushing Edward into the bathroom to shower. All I could do was laugh at the turn of events this morning, and moved to walk down the hall to Alice's own bedroom to begin the process of getting ready.

**ESME POV**

For the last six months I have worked diligently to help Bella and Edward get ready for their coronation ceremony. The moment was bittersweet. I was happy for my son and the love he had found with Isabella, but I couldn't help but shed a tear at how quickly both Alice and Edward had grown. Both were in serious relationships, one was mated, and Alice would be getting mated not too long after the coronation ceremony. My daughter had inherited the same trait as Edward from her father, and that was how impatient they can all be. In the words of my daughter, she would not wait another moment to be mated officially to young Jasper, and would do what needed to be done to make it happen as soon as possible. So it was done, Alice agreed to wait six months after the coronation ceremony to do just that. Though I knew it pained my daughter, I knew she would do it because she loved both Bella and Edward and would wait and give them this moment.

Speaking of the newest edition to the family, Bella had been feeling under the weather for quite some time now. Though she believed it was just a stomach bug, I knew differently. When I had told Bella the other day that I had felt the way she has only two times in my life, it was true because I had been pregnant with both Edward and Alice when it happened. The same mixture I was giving Bella was the exact one that my mother had given me when we had learned I was with child. I had not revealed anything to her, knowing she would want to learn of the news on her own when I had the family doctor come to examine her tomorrow, and hopefully he would help to confirm my suspicions. I had a feeling my son knew, but just like me it was only suspicion until the doctor came and delivered the news for us. It was without a shadow of a doubt that I knew all the symptoms Bella had been suffering from were the same ones I had experienced in my own pregnancies, and could feel nothing but overjoyed at the prospect. I had always dreamed of the day when my children would grow and give me grandchildren, and to know that there was a big possibility that Bella would do just that already, made me smile just that much more.

Shaking my head of any other thoughts, I moved to get up from my vanity to kiss Carlisle before making my way to Alice's room to help Bella, as well as giving her something that is very special and dear to me that was given to me on much the same occasion today, so many years ago.

**EPOV**

As happy as I should be right now, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Not only did I not get to cuddle and lay in bed long enough to enjoy it with my mate, but now we would be separated yet again before the ceremony before I would get to see Bella again. Though I knew Alice did so with the best of intentions, I still could not help but feel disappointed I could not have even a little taste of Bella before she was whisked away. Lately she had been very ill and though my love had claimed the simple stomach bug, I knew it was more than that. If my hunch was correct, Bella was in fact pregnant. I can remember years ago when mother had been pregnant with Alice that she too suffered from similar symptoms and even drank the same elixir to help cure her own ailments while going through pregnancy. I chose not to say anything at the moment for fear of making Bella even more nervous than she already was, and decided when our family doctor came tomorrow I would tell her then if the doctor did not confirm it before I could. It had been very difficult to keep it all a secret from my beloved. I had masked the joy with my stress and worries that had grown as of late. Things with the rebel group had grown worse, and I was afraid we would need to move any moment on the group. Peter and Jasper had our military forces set up and at the ready for any calls me or my father made, and would be mobile as soon as the situation called for it, but thankfully the rebels have not moved any more than recently. This and having to keep it from Bella for the time being is what has also fueled my need to not alarm her any more than she probably was, as it would not be good for her or the baby she possibly carried in her womb. Whatever it was hopefully she got better and suffered no more than she already had these last few weeks. I hoped with all I had in me that Bella was carrying my child, and we would begin the next step of becoming a family. Though Bella and I had planned for this to happen years down the road, it was still a blessing if it should happen right now. I couldn't wait to be a father, and knew now would be as good a time as any.

Knowing there wasn't much else I could do, I moved to get into the shower and then to get dressed. I would be wearing another black suit, but this time I would be wearing a silver sash with it that had plenty of jewels and insignias decorating it proclaiming me of royal descent as well as the crowned prince. **(AN: I have no idea if this is how it's done, but both this and the ceremony itself will be totally made up with a little bit of help from some things I've researched. So please don't take this all to be true, just go with it and enjoy it in all its entirety, and also a picture of Bella's dress for this is on my profile :D) **I would be wearing a while dress shirt, black tie, royal blue pocket chief to match Bella's dress, and the standard dress socks and shoes. I had attempted, and thankfully succeeded, in combing back my hair some as well. Putting on my silver watch and silver crown for the occasion I was ready and headed downstairs to wait for Bella where we would then leave for the church.

**BPOV**

Much primping, poking, and prodding later and I was finally deemed ready by all. I had chosen a royal blue dress with capped sleeves, with one of the sleeves being nothing but diamonds and silver sequins, it was floor length and fit me perfectly. I had chosen a pair of royal blue heels and tear drop earrings to match the dress. While Esme had presented me with a silver crown decked out in white diamonds that was given to her by her own mother in law, Carlisle's mother Elizabeth, when she had gone through her own coronation ceremony. I felt honored to be given the opportunity to wear it, and accepted it gratefully. Each piece I was adorned with, including the crown, pulled the outfit together and made me ready to take on all that would be passed on to me today.

It was only a few more hours before we were all ready and making our way down the stairs to meet the men that awaited us there. Upon seeing Edward waiting by the door I let out a quiet gasp at the sight. It never seized to amaze me how handsome my mate was. Though I knew we as vampires all carried that trait, it seemed as though Edward defied even that expectation. Whatever the men were given upon conceiving children, it seemed as though all of the Cullens were otherworldly beautiful, Edward included. To always know that a man like Edward was mine, would make any woman take pride in the fact.

Coming out of my Edward induced haze, I made my way to Edward and linked my arm with is when he offered his to me. With a smile and kiss to my lips we began our walk out of the palace and down the stairs to get into the private car we would be riding in, with the others following in a car close behind. It was only moments before we were being ushered out of the car and into the church through the west entrance of the building. We were met with a chant of well-wishing and praise. Moving further into the church we were received by Aro as he proclaimed,

"Here stands the new king and queen of Dartania, how do you the people receive them?"

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!" a collective shout from our people above and around us erupted the moment the words fell from Aro's lips. With claps and many smiles to be had the people of Dartania stood looking on with pride as Edward and I went through the rest of the ceremony, all the way down to being crowned and given the sashes marking us as the new king and queen of Dartania. It is with many tears that Esme hugged Edward and I before letting go to exit the church and greet all of the people that waited for us outside.

It was on the balcony of the church that we greeted our people as the new rulers of the kingdom. People galore were present along the streets as far as the eye could see. All chanting the same thing the people had in the church.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!"

While we continued to wave and smile down at our people, I couldn't help but notice a few suspicious men in the crowd. They were suspicious because of the fact the state of dress they were in and kept snapping photos and leering at us almost as though we disgusted them. When I leaned forward to get a better look at the men, one of them just winked and before I knew what was happening, they were gone. Noticing my shift in mood Edward moved forward as well and said,

"My love are you well? It isn't your stomach again is it?"

"No, no Edward I thought I saw something, but it's nothing. No worries love I am well, my stomach is okay, all is well" I smiled in reassurance to ease any worry Edward may have had. It seemed to work as he just smiled and rubbed my back in comfort before going back to smiling and waving to the crowd below. Though I tried to look happy on the outside, I couldn't help the feeling that this wouldn't be the last we seen of these men. My only hope was that it wouldn't be on dangerous terms, but this feeling was telling me otherwise.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we are again everyone :D I hope everyone's week has been good to them thus far. I want to say a big welcome to all my new readers who have reviewed and alerted this story in any capacity recently, it is great to have you with us on the rest of the journey. I want to also think all of my other awesome, faithful readers who have stuck by me from the beginning, as always it is because of you guys that this story has had so much success. :D None of it is for nothing, I will always be eternally grateful to all of you guys, and hope stories in the future I do get this same reaction and feedback. There isn't much else I need to say, so let's just slide into the next installment of Love Divided!**

***Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to the Twilight series of books and movies belongs to me, all of it is under the ownership of the wonderful, talented Ms. Stephenie Meyer, and all who also had a hand in each of the series. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and all characters never heard or seen before. :D**

Love Divided

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

There was no sign of the men I had caught sight of following the coronation ceremony yesterday, and I didn't know if I should have been fearful or grateful for that. I had no idea what the men wanted past the pictures they took. My first guess was that maybe they worked for one of the many newspapers and magazine businesses throughout the kingdom, but this ever constant feeling told me there was more to it than something so simple like that. It had been on my mind all day yesterday and even part of today, though I tried my hardest not to dwell on it, even Edward had felt something was off with me. Easing his worries I just let him believe that it was illness that was troubling me, but every time I looked into his eyes I knew I probably wasn't fooling him. With the doctor coming today though, there wasn't much he could say or do to figure out what was going on with me. I had been ordered to rest following the ceremony by Esme and Alice, and have been stuck in bed ever since. As much as I would like to still say I couldn't be pregnant, I was starting to think otherwise.

A knock on the door sometime later awoke me from my nap, and I figured that the doctor had finally arrived, and was proven right when Alice poked her head in and ushered the doctor in. Dr. Penelope Ross was a sweet, beautiful woman who had been working for the royal family for quite some time now. She looked to be in her early to mid thirties, had light brown hair, looked to be about my height, and had the kindest grey eyes that helped to put me quickly at ease. Looking at her smiling, determined face as she set to work getting all of her supplies in order, I knew I was going to be in good hands.

"Hello your majesty I am Dr. Ross, and as you know by now I am the royal physician for the Cullen family" the doctor said while dipping into a curtsy, as was customary now with the new title of queen I carried.

"Please call me Bella, there's no need to be so formal with you being my doctor now, and who I hope will be able to tell me what has been going on with me as of late" I smiled.

"Of course your majes….I mean Bella, I am just going to run a couple of different tests and do a full examination of your body to see what is causing this illness you seem to be suffering from" she stated while coming over to check my heartbeat and such. The examination took a while, but once she was through, the doctor promised she would give us word back as soon as she received the results from the tests she had done. It was with anxious nerves that we all waited for the doctor's diagnose following her visit.

0000

It has been almost two weeks with no word from the doctor just yet, and I surely hoped she would call soon. Though the stomach bug or whatever it is that's wrong hadn't been as awful as before, it still left me feeling tired and run down at times. Under the watchful eye and supervision of Esme, Alice, and even Rose when she visited, I continued my duties as new queen. I never worked too much or for too long, and had taken to resting much more than I had anticipated I would. It was while I was in my new study and office, going over all the details for Alice and Jasper's mating ceremony, that the call we had all been waiting for had come in. It was Celia who had come up to let me know who was on the phone and for me to take the call, and what the doctor had to say left me neither shocked nor surprised.

"Hello, this is Dr. Ross calling for her highness Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes, hello Dr. Ross, you're speaking to Bella".

"How are you Bella? Any change or improvement since I last visited?"

"I am doing well doctor, still feeling tired but my stomach has been much calmer these days. I presume you are calling to tell me what was going on with me for the last few weeks?"

"Yes that is exactly why I was calling. I want to congratulate you your highness, you are pregnant and expecting! It would seem that you are about six weeks along, and will be due in early January." ***(A/N: The date is made up, I am going to make it as though it is the month of April right now and that it will be about January when she will be due. If it's not correct please tell me, but even so try not to take it so seriously, it's all fictional after all :D)**

Tearing up some, I smiled and spoke to Dr. Ross, "Oh! Thank you so much doctor, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that this has been the cause of my illness. Very happy indeed!" I blubbered into the phone around tears.

"The pleasure is all mine your highness, and congratulations again. You and Edward are going to make not only wonderful rulers, but also great parents. I couldn't be happier for you both. I want to see you in my office in the next two weeks or so for your first ultrasound and checkup."

"Of course doctor I will be sure to come by and see you, and thank you again".

"No problem your highness. If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to get a hold of me. I am but a call away. Good luck with telling the new king about you expecting, I wish you all the best my dear".

"Thank you again Dr. Ross, I hope you have a wonderful day, and I will talk to you soon" I responded before hanging up the phone and was suddenly surrounded with hugs and kisses of congrats from Alice and Esme who had been seated in front of me while I took the call from Dr. Ross.

"Oh Bella, I cannot believe you are already expecting the first heir to the royal throne. My sister pregnant with my little niece or nephew" Alice stated while hugging me to her and shedding some tears of her own.

"Yes, this is truly the best news indeed" Esme added with tears running down her own face when she leaned in to give me another hug. We looked like tear filled messes, but behind those tears was nothing but happiness and smiles.

"Do you have any idea yet how you are going to tell Edward?" Alice questioned. At the thought of her question I became a little nervous on how I would go about telling Edward. I knew he had always wanted children, being king almost required it, but I didn't know if he would be happy to have them so soon.

"No, but I only hope that when he gets the news he will be happy about it" I answered, while biting on my bottom lip, a nervous habit of mine.

"Oh Bella, there is nothing to fear or be nervous about. I know without a doubt my son will be overjoyed at the thought of you being pregnant with his child" Esme added, hoping to help any unease I was feeling.

"Yeah Bella, and even if he's not, I will just kick the ever living shit out of him until he loves the idea" Alice said with a mock serious face and hand raised into a fist to show just how serious she was about her brother's reaction. Though she was only teasing I could detect the underlying truth to her words. She would not hesitate or bat an eyelash at the thought of beating the shit out of her brother, if his reaction was less than excited, and would do it too. Knowing just how much she loved and cared for me to do that just made me love her that much more.

Laughing at her teasing I responded, "Thanks Ali, you always know what to say to help make me laugh. And thanks to you as well Esme, I can only hope you both are right" I said while hugging them one more time before I decided I needed to go lie down and rest for a bit. Before leaving, I had come up with the idea to have a big dinner at the end of this week where we would tell the whole family, especially since much of the Cullen and Swan clan were still staying at the palace for both ceremonies and all would want to hear this wonderful news.

**EPOV**

Following the coronation ceremony I couldn't help but notice how unsettled and worried Bella seemed. I didn't know if it had to do with who was in the crowd of people yesterday or her possible pregnancy, but something was making it difficult for her to get rest. She had tossed and turned all night last night, and even today after being bed ridden I could see how her body wouldn't relax long enough for her to sleep during the day either. I only hoped that after Dr. Ross's visit a few weeks ago we would find out what in the world was actually going on with her.

When I had caught sight of four of the rebels, Antonius, Marcus, Jane, and Arria, I knew that it was deliberate. They were there to send a message, and that message was aimed at our family that they were here and we would be seeing them all soon. Had it not been for me being on a balcony following the coronation or with Bella I wouldn't have hesitated to take care of those four right then, but alas, it was a completely different situation. It didn't help matters that one of them, Marcus, winked at Bella before they disappeared out of sight from the crowd. Seeing that exchange only fueled my anger for the group, and I hoped that we would be able to make a move on them soon.

Though run-ins with this group had been mild nuisances up until now, I knew with the history of the group that this time wouldn't be so calm. Hundreds of years ago, the malorum began as one man's messy attempt at becoming king. Kronos Volturi, at the time, held the title of Baron of Dartania, and carried himself as a man that felt he deserved it all, and did what he could to get it. He was a crooked man that didn't think twice about conning someone out of something he believed was rightfully his, and used any means necessary. Kronos wasn't happy with the title he held within the kingdom, he wanted more. On a visit to the palace it was then that Kronos met the daughter of the duke, Helen Troian. Helen upon laying eyes on the young, handsome Kronos, became instantly enamored with the baron, and soon mating bells were being rung and only a few months later were joined together as one. Kronos, though having gained more power and influence within the royal court, still craved for more, and eventually set his sights even higher. The idea of being king excited the duke, and he would then push to raise a small army to storm and take over the palace upon killing the ruling king at the time, Anton Cullen, and claiming the crown as his own. Needing men to fill his army, Kronos looked to the outcasts and the haters of the royal family within the kingdom for support. He knew all that he needed was a just enough men to carry out his plans, and did so by buying people's support or bribing them with jewels and other riches. Kronos's dream never went farther than raising the small group of rebels when he made a mistake that would cost him everything.

Helen and Kronos Volturi's mating seemed to be a perfect, happy one on the outside, but behind closed doors their union was far from it. For years Kronos would gallivant around the kingdom having affairs left and right behind his wife's back. Helen, early in the mating, would find out that she could not conceive children, and would bear the brunt of her mate's anger and resentment, as well as his infidelities. It is only when Kronos decides to have an affair with none other than Helen's sister, Elyse that things will take a turn for the worst. Elyse a married and mated woman, to the king no less, had committed the worst of sins. In any generation of royalty, men, especially kings, had always had the right to have as many affairs and mistresses as they pleased, but for the queen to do it would mean going against all that seemed natural, especially when said queen became impregnated with another man's child. The king had been enraged when he learned of his mate's misdeeds, as well as finding out she carried the child of the duke. Anton was quick to react and cast Elyse out of the kingdom and his life for good, never looking back. Anton would not stand to let something such as this taint his name and reputation or all that the Cullen family stood for.

Though Kronos and Elyse will go on to vehemently deny the affair, no one will believe them. Following her being thrown out of the palace and banished from the kingdom, Elyse will never be seen or heard from again. The whereabouts of her and the child she carried inside her are still unknown to this day. As far as Helen and Kronos go, they were mysteriously murdered shortly following the scandal. There were no witnesses to the crime or evidence as to what or who may have carried out the deed. Some hold that Helen may have been the one to kill Kronos and then committed suicide, not wanting to live with the shame and scrutiny of her mate and sister doing the unthinkable. While others say that it was someone with ties to the Volturi family that did it. Whatever the case, it will be following the affair that Anton will marry again, this time to a woman by the name of Katarina Amos, princess of a kingdom by the name of Tristen. They will have eight children, four boys and four girls, including my father Carlisle. From then on Anton will teach his children, especially his sons, to trust no one but their closest, most trusted allies. Anton will do a full sweep of his royal court, getting rid of people he trusted least and putting new people to take over titles and positions within his kingdom. And so it will be from then on that the Hale, Swan, and Cullen families will ban together and rise as esteemed allies, fiercely loyal and protective of one another. Making the Cullens an unstoppable force that many will fear even more so for years to come.

While the group created by Kronos will find itself a new leader with just as sinister ambitions as the man before him. Each person in the group's animosity and anger will fester and grow toward the royal crown, still hoping for the day when they would gain the power and influence they had always been searching for.

So, in there lies all of the history that comes with the animosity of the malorum. It is said that their leader remains in hiding, directing the group in secret, and has never been identified. We think that it could be a close friend or relative of some kind tied to Kronos that is leader, and trying to carry out the same plan he had so many years ago. All Charlie and Emmett have been able to come up with is that they plan to take out the royal family with many of the same motivations as Kronos, but can't understand why this group is so angered and determined to take down us all. It is easy to see what drove Kronos, but it was a mystery to why this group were still carrying on with what he wanted to do so many years ago. You would think that once Kronos was murdered that the group would have just died out and been done with. We have made sure to keep close eyes on the group, men of our own at the ready for what they do next.

For now, I had planned to go get something to eat before going up to check on Bella and spend some time with her.

0000

**BPOV**

Following the crying fest in my office, and finding out I was pregnant, the big day when I would be telling the whole family came faster than I would have liked. Though I knew deep down that I had nothing to worry about, I couldn't help the butterflies that invaded my stomach. I was still hoping that everyone's reaction, especially Edward's, were nothing but positive. I had no idea what I would do if Edward was upset or angry that I was pregnant so early in our mating and so soon after our ceremonies. I just had to have faith that everything would work out in the end.

Deciding not to think much more on the topic, I just chose to forget it and get ready for dinner. It was early enough in my pregnancy that I could still wear snug, form fitting clothing, and was glad because I wanted to look good for tonight. As new queen of Dartania it will always be my duty to look and feel my best at all times, and on a night like this it was extra important. Deciding to go for simple but fashionable, I chose to wear a white and red knee length dress with gold heels, some white bangles to wear on one of my wrists, and some white earrings to match the rest of my jewelry selection. I decided to curl my hair with some rollers and left it down to cascade down my back. I kept my makeup light while accentuating my eyes and lips. With one last look in the mirror I quickly made my way down the stairs to the dining room where everyone waited.

Keeping a firm grip on the banister while walking down the stairs, I managed to get to the bottom safely and moved onto the dining room. Once I had reached the door to the dining room, I pushed it open only to be met with a huge group of vampires staring at me, waiting anxiously for what I had to say. I could see so clearly how worried everyone had been the last few weeks over me and hopefully after tonight I could put some of those worries to rest. Moving to stand at the end of the table closest to Alice, taking hold of her hand, she gave it a squeeze in reassurance and support before I began.

Clearing my throat, I started, "I want to first thank you all for being here tonight. I was so nervous going into this dinner that I didn't know how I would tell you guys" I stated nervously fidgeting and furiously biting on my bottom lip.

"Bella, dear, please stop with the nerves and tell us already" Charlotte Hale stated looking on with a smile and plenty of impatience.

"Yes love, please tell us. Whatever it is we're here for you and just want you well" Edward stated with a supportive smile that I caught when I looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Okay, well I have gathered you all here tonight to tell you all that after my check up with Dr. Ross I can proudly say I am expecting"

"Expecting what?" Emmett stated, confused at my word choice. To which Rose responded with a smack to the back of his head with a duh in response.

Laughing, I answered my brother before he got hit anymore, "what I mean to say Emmett is…I'm pregnant!"

Upon my statement, the whole room erupted into cheers, laughter, and hugs. All congratulating Edward and I on the newest edition to the family. Even though I was happy that the family were so excited by the news, I only worried about one person in particular's reaction. When I finally found him still at the other end of the table, I met my favorite pair of emerald green orbs that glowed and sparkled with what I hoped was happiness. Before I knew what was happening a wide smile spread across his beautiful face and he beckoned me over with open arms, to which I ran into where I was hugged tightly to my mate's chest tucked away safely in his arms.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy you have managed to make me. I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" Edward stated while swinging me around some and kissing my head and face over and over.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Edward. I was worried how you would react".

"Why would you be worried? You know we always planned to have kids".

"I know, but it happened so soon that I didn't know if you would be happy about it or not. We had talked about it and decided to wait, and I just didn't want it to upset you".

"Aww honey, I could never be upset about something like this. Nothing you do could ever make me love you any less. I love you Bella".

"As I love you Edward, and you put so many worries of mine to rest with just those few simple words" I stated while kissing him passionately on the mouth, to which he eagerly returned it. Though things weren't always going to be smooth sailing or always sweet from here, I knew as long we held onto the love we had for each other we would get through anything life threw at us. And now with this baby on the way, life seemed just that much more complete for me.

**A/N: Another chapter down, what did you guys think of it? Not expecting that were you guys? ;D Well just now there is plenty more action and fun to come :D Please review, love knowing what kind of reactions you all have every time I post a new chapter. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long everyone. This past week or so has kept me plenty busy with school getting started, and being a part of a sorority doesn't help much either lol But it is that time again my lovely readers! It's time for another update :D I will work hard to bring this story to an end in a timely manner so you all will get to see how this story comes together and ends. I loved all the feedback I got from the last chapter. Some of you thought that Anton had been too soft on Elyse, but I will say there is a reason for that, that will be revealed as the story continues on. For Anton, it was much easier just to be rid of Elyse by putting her into exile then doing what most rulers would do, like Henry VIII did, for example, but please just believe in me and know there is plenty of reason that I decided to do it this way, I have yet to lead you guys wrong so please just keep believing in that. I also want to thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them, and it makes my day :D I want to also welcome all of my new readers who have alerted and reviewed as well, it is with much gratitude that you have taken an interest in my story and are choosing to be along for the rest of this crazy ride3 With not much more to say, let's just slide into the next chapter of Love Divided :D**

***Disclaimer: I have no rights or ownership for anything that has to do with the Twilight series of books and movies, all of it as you know belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer, and all who had a hand in them as well. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and all characters never seen or heard of before. No copyright infringement intended, all images and Twilight stuff used for the production of this fictional story belong to the people who originally published them. **

Love Divided

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I would like to say that things were all sunshine and rainbows following the night that I told Edward the good news, but then I would be the biggest liar on the planet if I did. Things went from happy to shit in all but a few weeks. Added to the fact that I was pregnant and hormonal as hell, it seemed like Edward and I had been arguing more and more as the days went by. I knew it had to do with how emotional being pregnant makes a woman, me being no exception, but shit can't a girl catch a break? I mean Edward and I had been through so much already, and it seemed like something else was brewing in the kingdom. From the day that Edward was crowned king the stress and worry he still carried made the little thing of getting along even more difficult. I knew the men of this kingdom were keeping very hush, hush and secretive over something and were trying to do so while evading their women with what exactly was going on, but something told me it wouldn't stay that way for long.

With all the stress and worry that had become our lives as of late I figured a relaxing day with the girls would be just the ticket to help ease some of this constant tension in my body. I was now about five months pregnant, and boy did it come with a lot of things that left me sick, tired, and grouchy as hell. It would seem as though the child growing inside me was becoming increasingly heavier and heavier as the months went by and I got closer and closer to my due date. Esme and other women of the family commented that, that usually was a sign that the baby was male; as they sat lower and you typically had a certain feeling when it was so. Though I had no idea if any of it were true or not, it didn't change how much weight I had been gaining and how rundown this baby made me, especially when I had to go up and down stairs. But from what my lovely mate had been telling me, he was getting plans in motion of his own to get an elevator put in to help me get around better on the floors of the palace, as he believes we will be having more children in the future. I did want more children, but there was something very entertaining about messing with Edward, and making him believe I felt different about that. It was the little bit of fun I could have without feeling so damn nuts, even if it was at the expense of my mate So, today I was having some women from a spa downtown come in so we could get massaged, do our nails, and just be women with nothing to worry about, if for no more than just today. When I broached the idea with Esme and Alice they immediately were in, as were Rose and Angela when I told them of my plan as well. It took no more convincing before I had taken care of everything, and here we were. Feeling as though I had laid in bed long enough, I got up and began my day by getting ready to go downstairs and meet the rest of the ladies for our spa day. Showering, I then decided to go for casual, comfortable and chose some grey sweatpants, a white long sleeved shirt, a red scarf, and some brown Ugg boots. For my hair, I just left it in natural waves and put it up in a ponytail. Besides my ring, I chose a pair of diamond stud earrings to go with the overall outfit. Within minutes I had finished with dressing and getting ready and made my way downstairs where I began a wonderful day that would not only help relax me, but also gave me a chance to just enjoy myself.

**EPOV**

"Shit!" I cursed while throwing a glass cup at the wall in frustration.

"Edward, please calm down. There's nothing we can do besides follow through with the plans we had from the start. You know as well as I do that this group means business this time, and so do we" my father Carlisle said from his seat across the desk from me. It would seem as though the rebel group had become mobile and were last seen making their way towards the kingdom of Dartania steadily now. Whoever was leading them held a hate for the Cullens like no other, and wanted us taken out ASAP.

"I get that, but how else would you expect me to feel right now dad? Bella is five months pregnant with our first child, and the last thing I want is for shit to go to hell in a hand basket. She couldn't handle it, and it would put too much stress and pressure on the baby she's carrying" I exclaimed, exasperated as I nervously ran my hand through my hair at the thought. My Bella has always been a worrier, and the fact that she was hormonal and emotional meant that something like this would push her over the edge. I didn't want either the baby or her to go through it, I couldn't handle it if something happened to one or both of them.

"I understand son, but what's left to do? Charlie and Emmett still have not been able to identify who it is that's leading this group. I fear that if we do not let the people and women of this family know, the ending will be disastrous" Carlisle added as he ran his hand through his hair, the same nervous habit I had inherited from him.

"Yeah Edward, Bella and the rest of these women are stronger than you give them credit for. Bella especially needs to know with her being the new queen and all. Like Carlisle said, everyone needs to know so we can stand together and fight this fuckin group. For decades they have made countless attempts against us all, and it's about high time that we take care of their sorry asses" Emmett stated while cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, showing just how ready he was for the impending fight. Though I knew both my father and Emmett were right, I just didn't want to put that kind of stress on Bella right now.

"I hear what you both are saying, and agree Bella and the others are strong, but I don't want to see her get hurt Em. Telling her all of what has been going on would mean risking stressing her out and none of it would be good for her or the baby" I stated with so much anguish, while looking into the eyes of my best friend and brother in law.

"Edward, man I know you worry for Bella, but she can handle it. And it would be in your best interest to let the queen of Dartania in on what awaits us and our people. These people aren't going away, and God forbid they do worse than just storm the palace and take over. We need everyone, and I mean everyone, prepared for the worst" Jasper added, always the sensible, realistic one. I could always count on Jasper to help me see the logical side of things, even as kids he would manage to look at things from all angles before making a decision. That kind of intuitiveness came in handy, as he got us out of many of bad situations growing up.

"You're all right. The family needs to be told, and then we must tell the rest of the kingdom and all neighboring kingdoms. The more prepared we are, the better the outcome will be" I conceited. I knew the only way for us to protect all we held dear was to do all we could to ready ourselves for the impending arrival of the rebels.

"Then it is settled. We will tell the family tonight after dinner, and then you will make a formal announcement tomorrow morning Edward, warning the people of all that has transpired" Carlisle definitively declared.

From that point on it was all about strategy and what was to be done about stopping these monsters once and for all, but little did we know that someone lingered in the hall outside the study we were in and heard every word. Taking with them the information our enemies needed.

**Rebel leader's POV**

"What do you have to report to me today?" he stated, while looking at the man who had been giving him, all the things he needed to know to take out the Cullens once and for all.

"It would seem as though they are planning to gather armies and move to meet you and try and take you all out. They are also planning to tell the entire kingdom of what has been going on with you and the Cullens in a formal announcement taking place tomorrow. I fear sire that we will not be strong enough and they will…"

"Enough! Do you not remember who were are, what we are fighting for? I have not given all the blood, sweat, and tears that I have to be stopped now! And you, you come to me with this garbage! Thinking they even have a prayer of a chance. The Cullens are many things, but in the face of the most troubled circumstances they will do what they have been known to, and that is to double cross you and cover it up. Well, I have news for them all, there will be no backing down from me, and anyone who decides to will be at the mercy of me. Carlisle and Edward believe that because they are royalty that it means we should fear them, but they will come to find it is I that should be feared. I will take back what was rightfully mine and do so at any means necessary, even if it kills me. Now, leave my sight before I make you disappear. I am sick of looking at you. Go be the little rat that you are and keep watch on any new developments in the kingdom, and I expect to be informed the minute you learn of anything" he stated with a vicious sneer in the other man's direction.

"Yes sire, of course" the man responded, shaking with obvious fear. He knew exactly what their leader was capable of. For centuries he stewed in his anger and hate for the royal family, and was hell bent on making them all pay for taking what he believed what was rightfully his.

Before walking out the door, it was with the sound of his leader's voice calling him back that stopped him, "Oh and Garrett, tell that father in law of yours that he better be doing his job. I don't want any more excuses from him. It's high time he stops acting like a pussy and does what he owes me. I didn't agree to marry his daughter when I take my place on the throne just for him to bail on his part of the arrangement."

"Yes your majesty, of course I will be sure to do that" and with that the man left. While the leader of the rebels sat in his chair and grinned a devilish grin. Satisfaction poured out of him at how well his plan had come together. Yes, the Cullens would most definitely not know what was going to hit them.

**EPOV**

Pacing the length of the room, I still could not believe how bad things had gotten. It had been hours since our private meeting with our most trusted allies, and I still could not find any solace or comfort in the situation at hand. How things got this bad, I had no idea, but I would give my life to protect this kingdom and all that neighbored it with my last dying breath. I was king now, and that meant I needed to step up and be there for my people. While I continued my pacing, a knock came to the door of my study, and the person who stood at the doorway was a sight for sore eyes indeed. It was my love, Bella, who had come to visit and I knew it had to do with the fact that I had been absent from dinner tonight. With all the new developments, eating was the last thing on my mind.

"Edward my love, as much as I love the fact that you are so dedicated to your work and have taken to your role as new king nicely, I can't help but wonder if that means it's even more important than being with the family for dinner or dare I say me" Bella gasped in mock horror. A fit of giggles tumbled from her lips after, and I knew she was only teasing as she waddled her way over to me with a tray in her hands that held a large glass of blood for me. It would seem that our child my mate carried had grown more in size as of late, and had changed the way she was walking. I couldn't help but think that my mother and grandmother were true in believing because of the fact that Bella was so big that she carried a boy in her womb. Though vampire babies were somewhat bigger in size generally, my mother and other women in the family claimed they looked the same as Bella when they carried the male heirs of our family too. Regardless, we all made sure she was getting the right amount of rest and wasn't on her feet for long periods of time.

"Why my love how could you say such a thing? Nothing could be more important than spending all my time with the most beautiful women in this whole word. It's not like I have a kingdom to run or anything" I teased back while moving to sit in a chair and bringing Bella into my lap.

"Well, it sure is hard to tell with how little I have seen of you. My love, it would seem you are either hold up in this office or stomping around like a grouchy bear. What could be troubling you so much that you have taken to skipping meals and acting this way Edward?" Bella asked. I could see how much all of this had weighed on her these past few weeks, and hated that I was the cause for it. I held her closer to me and knew I needed to tell her. As queen and my mate it was her duty to know the happenings of the kingdom, just as much as it was mine. And in a time like this it was more detrimental than ever. Missing dinner meant that the rest of the family couldn't be told what we needed to, and I knew that, but was so frustrated and stressed with the situation that I had unknowingly missed it.

"Well Bella, love I was going to wait until we told you all, but since I missed dinner tonight the plan changed. It would seem that the malorum has upped the anty on their quest for the crown, and are making an even bigger move to accomplish just that. Though we don't know when they'll strike, your father and brother have been very diligent in tracking their whereabouts as best as they can".

"What? Why? Edward! How could keep something like this from me?" Bella declared with plenty of anguish lacing her tone. I knew I needed to proceed with caution because not only would it make things worse for Bella, but she was with child and any amount of stress or anxiety could harm the life she carried within her womb.

"My love, I have not told you for the same reason I have made sure you have been resting and taking it easy. You know as well as I do that any kind of stress put on the baby isn't good. It was with nothing but good intentions that I kept this from you. You were going to find out anyway soon."

"I appreciate it Edward I do, but did you not think that I would stress out regardless? For weeks I have watched you walk around with nothing but worry and anger, and have gotten into the countless disagreements with you. Now, to think that this group has chosen to move in on us again is enough to make any one freak out. And you know as well as I do Edward that things have to be dyer for you to tell me. If it wasn't for the drastic measures you are all taking, none of us would be the wiser before it was too late and was upon us."

"My love…"

"No Edward, you know this to be the truth. But, that is neither here nor there, because right now I want to what are the new developments on this and what you are planning on doing about this" Bella stated, leaving no room for argument. So it was with that, that I told Bella everything while she sat in my lap, and together we went over the situation with Bella adding input. It wasn't until she had the idea of being involved in the battle that was sure to happen, that the conversation took a turn and not for the better.

"Bella I said no! Are you crazy? Do you not understand how serious this is, what would happen if heaven forbid you were hurt or the baby?"

"Edward, you know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. And with the baby that means there is a heightened element to my powers. I want to be of more help to our people than sitting in this palace sleeping the day away. Please let me help Edward, as queen and your mate I am always going to be there to support and help you."

"There are other ways to go about that Bella. The kingdom knows of your pregnancy, and would never hold that against you. Many women understand the things you go through when expecting, and as queen it is even more important that you take care of yourself and the baby. You carry the future heir, and I don't want anything to happen to you both. I love you both too much to let that happen. You aren't the same Bella you were before this my love. You can't just head into battle guns blazing, or in your case hands blazing, and think if something were to happen it would be okay. You have another life to take into consideration. I know it pains you to just sit in the palace and feel helpless, but what would you do if something were to happen? Tell me that. You can't ask me to let my mate and the reason for my existence to do something like stand and fight while pregnant. I won't do it Bella, not in a million years."

"Edward, do you not understand that these people would have just as much of an opportunity to harm me if I was hidden away? That they could somehow sneak passed the protection we always have with us and carry it out".

"Don't say things like that Bella. Just the thought of these monsters getting anywhere near you and the rest of the family is enough for me to puke up the little I've drunk today".

"Well, it's the truth. There isn't much of a difference between this and that. Either way there is a chance harm could come to us all. They're here Edward, and unless we all stand together and do something about it they could win. You know what they're after. They want the crown just as Kronos did when he made a swipe for it during the reign of your grandfather. Whoever is leading this group now must have a serious vendetta against us".

"That is why when it is time to go into hiding you will do so with the rest of the women of this family. I cannot stand by and let you do something like this Bella, for the last time I will not do it. For once in your life you need to put that stubbornness behind you and listen to what I am telling you".

"I won't do it Edward, I won't listen! I am just as capable as you are, maybe even more so. I have my shield and my power over fire to protect me. With our child growing and living inside me it means that these powers of mine will be increased in power and range. And don't think that Alice, Rose, and your mother won't feel the same the moment they learn of this as well. We as Cullen and Swan women have never, and will never, sit by and not do what we can for the sake of this kingdom and our people. You will be wise to understand this now. You have known me since we were children, and one important thing you know about me is what happens when I set my mind to something" Bella said before getting off my lap and leaving. I hoped she would see things my way when she had time to cool off, but another thing I knew about Bella was that she could hold a grudge better than anyone I had ever met before.

"And your persistence and stubbornness to listen, my love, is what worries me" I stated my thoughts out loud when Bella had taken her leave. Though I knew some of the things Bella said were true, I just could not let her do this. She may think that she can handle it, but little does she realize what the malorum is capable of. If they want the crown as bad as we know they do, it will mean using any means necessary to get it. If nothing else, I will speak to my father on how he feels about Bella wanting to help, and what we should do about it. If Bella is correct in assuming my mother, Rose, and my sister will want to do as she does, then it will be a fight not only with the rebels, but with a group of fiercely persuasive women. Heaven help us all.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I hope this chapter made up for the long absence I took. It was not my intention to be gone this long without updating, but will work my hardest to see this story through to the end. :D Please review and let me know how you felt about this chapter. There will be more on Bella and what she mentioned about the baby and the effect it will have on her in the chapters to come. Have a good rest of your night readers, and I will see you on the next update! xx Roni **


	21. Chapter 20- Important AN!

**Important Author's Note! **

Hello all of my lovely readers! I hope the last few weeks have been good to each of you. :D I am sad to report that this is unfortunately not an update, but me explaining why there has been such a lack of updates the last few weeks. As you all know by now I have officially begun college once again, and it has done its best to keep me busy, and boy has it. :P I am hoping to have another chapter up within the next week or so when I can finally sit down and finish up the new chapter that I am currently working on. So, please have no fear or feel as though I have deserted you guys or the story, I WILL finish Love Divided before the year is out. I know it seems like a stretch with how my updates have been going lately, but I want to finish this story so I can make room for a new idea I have in the works. :D I am hoping that the new story I will post in the very near future has as much of a response and as much feedback as this story did. As I say in every chapter, I want to reach and give each of you a big virtual hug and thank you all for giving me your support, and giving me a chance with my first shot at writing fanfiction. I was nervous and scared when I first decided to, and you all have made this journey such a great one that I can't wait to be able to write more. :D Even with many negative comments and reviews I got, this story has over 20,000 views total, and have over 120 followers, again thank you all. Without you guys this story would not have been even half as successful, and I'm hoping that my writing makes these numbers go up, and I have many more readers along with you guys who end up enjoying and loving the stories I come up with, with as much fun as I will have writing them. Again, I will finish Love Divided, and am pushing to do so before the year is out. :D Hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day/night and I will hopefully see you all very soon on the next update!

Much Love and Kisses,

Roni


	22. Chapter 20- The Actual Chapter

**A/N: Hello again lovelies! It is that time again, and this time I hope it has not been as long of a wait as it was last time. I hope those of you in school have had a good start to the school year, and that it is an awesome year overall for everyone. Class has started for me :P Which means there may be times it takes me a while to update, but I will by no means abandon this story, it will get finished as soon as I will make the story come to a nice close when we get there. Have no fear readers, I will never quit or abandon you guys, it is because of you all that this story has been as successful as it has been. :D I want to give a big welcome to all my new readers, as well as thank each of you that alerted or reviewed this story as of late. It has been an awesome experience with my first shot at writing fanficiton, it's more than I thought it would be when I posted the first chapter many months ago. With nothing more to say, let's just get on with the next installment of Love Divided. :D**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Twilight series of books and movies, all of it belongs to the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer, and all who had a hand in helping them become a reality and here for our enjoyment. The only things I do own is the storyline idea, and any new characters never seen or heard of before. All images and characters belong to the people who originally published them. No copyright infringement intended. **

Love Divided

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

"No Alice, I swear you sound like Edward".

"Well maybe he had good reason for saying what he did Bella. I mean really, you believe you can go into battle being nine months pregnant now and he'd be okay with that? Please give my brother and your mate more credit than that. Alice stated from her seat. Right now I was in mine and Edward's suite speaking to Alice, Rose, and Edward and I's mothers about all that went on between Edward the night months ago when I had told him that I would be fighting. Yes, even four months later, and we were still discussing the issue. I still held determination to go through with it, but something within me was telling me the opposite. Though it frustrated me, I knew Alice's feelings came from a good place, just as Edward, but they didn't seem to understand that my position of queen meant I needed to do all I could to protect us all. It was not only the duty of my mate, but me as well, and neither she nor Edward seemed to get that.

"Alice you don't seem to understand. My duty as queen is to stand alongside my husband and fight. I cannot stand by and watch as these monsters come and destroy all I have ever known. I will not stand for it, and just as I told Edward I will be there on the battlefield when the malorum decide to make their presence known in this kingdom".

"Bella, though I see things as you do, I can't help but think about the fact that you are pregnant. You are nine months pregnant, and could go into labor at any moment. What would happen if somewhere down the line the lives of you and the baby are comprised and something terrible happens? I wish you nothing but good things, but you know this group has never been known as tame. They want what they want when they want it, and it is risk enough to put yourself in the line of fire, but the baby? I have not waited this long for the time when you and Edward would get together and have children for you to make a decision like this. Think of what Emmett or your father are going to say when they get wind of this as well. Don't think it will only be Carlisle, Edward speaks to about this, it will be your brother and father as well" Rose added.

"Yes Bella, you have to understand that your condition is a delicate one, and you shouldn't have to defend the country at the expense of that little life growing inside of you, depending on you to take care of it until they enter the world" my mother stated, adding her opinion into the mix while pointing at my growing belly. I had just turned nine months earlier this week with my due date looming over us all, and that fact was the reason the one group of people I thought would be on my side were taking Edward's side instead. I was truly grateful for their concern, but I knew that I could do this, pregnancy and all and pushed to tell them so.

"I get what you guys are saying, and I truly feel grateful that you all care so much, but I know I can handle this. Being pregnant doesn't have to be a hindrance or weakness, with my pregnancy it means my powers are magnified as well as any powers the baby may have, and can be tapped into to help me. I know you all would rather I just go into hiding, but I will stand by my king, my mate and protect us together. I will not stand for anything less than that".

"Bella, dear, though I am proud of how well you have taken to your new role as queen, I am afraid that I must agree with Alice, Edward, and the others. Though your powers are magnified, yes, it also means that it will take plenty of energy and strength from you. Strength that needs to be saved for the baby. It will bring nothing but trouble for you to be down there with Edward, and the others. Don't be stubborn or ignorant to the issue at hand. I know you want to make those evil beings pay just as much as I do, but as your mother said it should not be at the expense of our future grandchild or the rest of the family. If something should happen, it would mean nothing but death for all three of you. If you and the baby were to befall death, it would mean Edward would be broken, shattered from the loss, and would follow soon after. This kingdom has not come this far for the new king and queen to be taken out like this, over a silly decision that should never be made in the first place. I will choose to stand against it Bella, and say you must take some time and think this through before you make a solid decision on this" Esme intervened, having some very good opinions of her own. Listening to my mother and mother in law, it was clear that going into battle wouldn't be an option, but I still couldn't help the feeling that overcame me at the thought of not being able to do anything.

"I see what you are all saying, and as much as I would love to be a part of what is coming, I can understand why you all were so worried and concerned about it. But I still can't just sit by and let things happen, I would feel useless and as queen I don't want to feel that way. I want to help protect my people too, that's why I came up with the idea that I did about going into battle, but I don't want to do that to you all or the baby. For now, it would seem as though I will not be going into battle, but hope I still have a hand somehow in protecting this kingdom as my royal position deems it my duty to" I responded honestly. I knew at some point today I needed to tell Edward how much I loved him, and what he meant to me because heaven forbid he goes into this fight without knowing it. Everything he's done from this point has been for the benefit and safety of his mate and family, and I needed to remember that. I needed to understand that not fighting didn't mean I was less of a queen or weak, but meant that I was destined for something else.

"You have no idea how happy that makes us to hear Bella. After many months of arguing and discussion this matter with you and Edward it is a relief to know you have had a change of heart. Whatever the heavens see fit will be what you are destined to do to help. This kingdom will be safe, if it's the last thing we do. Now that, that is out of the way, let's get you all ready and cleaned up for the big announcement you and Edward are making to everyone" Rose said, while coming over to hug me. To which each woman in the room followed her lead, and it became a huge hug fest. I was a lucky woman to not only have family and friends that love and cared for me like this, but also a mate that went above and beyond that.

**EPOV**

"Dad, you have no idea how bad my heart dropped the moment Bella made her declaration about wanting to be a part of the battle. I couldn't believe she thought it was a good idea" I stated, exasperated while running a hand through my messy locks. It would seem that I was doing this more and more often than I could keep track of these days. It had been a few months since the altercation Bella and I had, and she was still insistent on being a part of the fight. I only hoped that the talk she was having with Rose, my sister, my mother, and her own mother today would help knock some sense into her. Even though she still held the notion that she was going into to battle with us once the rebels finally made their presence known, I made sure to have Celia get the maids to pack bags for Bella and the rest of the family that would not be staying to fight, and get everything ready to go when I gave the signal.

"Son, I know the last few months have been difficult for you, dealing with a pregnant mate and the malorum's impending arrival, but I know deep within my heart that Bella will make the right choice. Your mate, and my new daughter, has always been headstrong and stubborn, but she also has a good head on her shoulders, and at the end of this she will make the choice that keeps her and the baby safe".

"Yeah Edward, besides Bella is a lot of things but she isn't stupid. Even she has to understand that this little idea of hers won't be coming true. To put her and the baby at risk would be nothing good, and I have not waited this long to finally see you two together to let that happen now. No matter what she thinks, my sister will not be there even if I have to forcibly hold her down and make that happen".

"I agree with Emmett, Edward. If I know your mother and my mate, they will both talk plenty of sense into Bella. I know my daughter will see that this is the best option to take, and will do the right thing" Charlie added. Both he and Emmett seemed confident that Bella would see the light, and realize her place should be in a safe place, and not in a fight with a rebel group. Though I would be on the battlefield, along with my father, Bella's father, Emmett, Jasper, and all the others that would be standing to fight and help, Bella would not be if I could help it.

"Yeah Edward, besides you honestly think that Rose let alone Alice would let her make a decision like that. Though our women are as persuasive and strong as can be, I know Ali wouldn't let her put the baby or her own life at stake. You two have come too far for any of us to let Bella do that" Jasper added, offering up encouragement and support.

"Though I see what each of you are saying, I hope you're all right. I don't think I have met any one more stubborn or hard headed as Bella, and lucky me she ended up being my mate" I stated with so much frustration lacing my tone. I would like to believe that Bella would listen to us all and not go through with it, but with Bella you never knew. I loved her too much to just let her do this, she needed to concentrate on the well-being of our baby, and keeping them both safe. Though it was going to be a struggle, I would do all I could to ensure that our child lives to see and have both parents in his or her life. I couldn't do this without Bella, losing her would mean a death sentence for me because I would not go through this life without her by my side. Nothing and no one could ever take the place of Bella and how I feel about her. She has me, mind, body, and soul, and has from the day we were kids and I first laid eyes on her.

"Just have faith son, the heavens above will take care of us all, and keep us on the track that will lead us right. Now, you must hurry to get ready for the announcement you and Bella are making to our people today, and you can't do that if you're still here pondering the what ifs. Save all of that for later when the announcement has finally been made" my father said while giving my back a pat showing his love and support. Whatever awaited us all, I just hoped we all made it out alive.

**BPOV**

When I was finally finished readying myself, I took a few deep breaths before moving to make my way downstairs to meet Edward. Today was the day that we would let our people in on what was going on, and give warning to be prepared for what would be taking place. Though many of the people within our Kingdom, and even beyond, knew what they needed to do we still wanted to take extra precautions to ensure that everyone did so. The safety of everyone was the goal, and we would do all we could to accomplish it. To ensure it happened, bags were already packed and at the ready for the time that we were given the signal to move to safety. If the feeling I had been having lately was any indication, that time would be very, very soon.

Shaking my head of any lingering thoughts, I began the ascent down the stairs to meet Edward, and deliver a message I had always hoped we wouldn't have to make again. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I moved to the room that would be designated as the place we would deliver our message on live television to the entire vampire world. I had plenty of nerves and even started feeling a bit of pain in my stomach, but I figured it was just from nerves, and possibly from the blood I had eaten earlier today that didn't seem to sit well with my stomach. Edward, though. Was a sight indeed in a tan pair of slacks, a light blue button down with some of the top buttons left undone, brown belt, and brown shoes. His hair was as crazy and chaotic as ever, and made him that much more sexy in my mind. Smiling, I waddled my way over to him where he gave me a long kiss on the lips and said, "Well it would seem as though you and I are matching today my love".

Looking down, I noticed he was correct, and we had managed to match. It was all Alice's doing, she has for as long as I've known her, been the one to pick the outfits that everyone in our family wore for events like this. She was our resident fashionista, and I decided to tell my mate so, "Yes, it would seem so my dear mate, and we have your sister to thank for that". For the announcement, Alice had put me in a beautiful light blue dress that went to my knees and fit me loose enough that I didn't feel constricted. I also had on a cute pair of small heeled sandals, pearl earrings, as well as a necklace to match.

Taking my hand, Edward led me further into the room to take our seats. While we were walking, I abruptly stopped, and in turn jerked Edward back with my sudden stop thanks to a sharp pain that ran across my stomach. Seeing the look on my face Edward, alarmed, was quick to make sure I was alright, "Love, are you okay? What's wrong"? Knowing I needed to keep going, and this had to be done, I brushed it off and shooed Edward to get him moving again so we could hurry up and get this over with so I could go lie down.

"Yes I'm fine my love, I think I just have an upset stomach or something. As long as we hurry up and get the announcement done and made, I'll be fine" I said while giving Edward a quick kiss to his lips.

"If you're sure Bella, you don't have to do this. You can always just go back upstairs while I make the announcement, and you can get some rest?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Let's just go love" I said while looking up and smiling at my mate, hoping to reassure him that I was truly fine, even with some slight discomfort. I wanted to be a part of this announcement because I knew beyond it I would not be doing much to help my people, so I wanted to do all I could now.

"Alright, well let's hurry and do this so you can go lie down and rest" Edward said while giving a kiss to my forehead and taking my hand again to continue walking. Edward helped me over to sit down in one of the two seats that were set up, making sure I was truly comfortable and okay to do this. Before too long the cameras had been set up, and it was time to address our people. It was Edward who spoke up first.

"Hello to our people of this fine kingdom. The queen and I come to you tonight to deliver news we had hoped we never had to again, but alas, it would seem as though the malorum has decided to take another swipe at the royal crown and family. To ensure that all of you are safe I urge you all to prepare to go into hiding as soon as possible. We will sound the alarms to give extra warning, but to be prepared we need all of you to start readying yourselves now. Those who have chosen to fight with us need to ensure that their families are taken care of before doing so, we do not want anyone to not take these precautions jokingly. For centuries this group has worked to do us harm under the same, sinister goal. They are ruthless, and will do anuthing they can to get what they want, and what they want is to take over as the rulers of Dartania. We cannot let this happen, and to do so we need to work together to fight and protect each other".

Squeezing Edward's hand, I let him know that I would be taking my turn to address the people.

"Yes, as the king has said, and as I say as well, you all need to understand that this group is not as harmless as we had originally thought of them before. They have grown in size and number, and all need to take heed to what we, as your king and queen, are telling you. Do not take any chances because this is real and dangerous. This group is unpredictable, and are going to use any means necessary to get what they want. Again, please prepare yourselves and get ready to go into hiding. If you do not have a safe place to go, the royal family has made sure to set up safe places to ensure everyone has the opportunity to be protected. Please do not put yourselves in a position that will put you in harm's way, it is not worth it, and will do nothing but get you killed. The only way we can win against the malorum is if we stand together and are as prepared as we can be, please take what we have said to heart, and do what you have to, to protect all that you hold dear".

Together we ended with, "Thank you, and may the heavens be with us all". Once the announcement had been made, I loosened the grip I had on Edward's hand and made to move to get upstairs to our room to lie down. Throughout the whole delivery of the message the pain in my stomach had increased, and had even spread to my back. Wave after wave of pain shot from my stomach to my back, and it wasn't until I had reached our bedroom, and decided to go use the restroom that it happened. Sitting down on the toilet, still feeling the pain, there was a rush of water that left my body, and I knew it was time, I was going into labor. With a powerful scream, likened to that of a banshee, more pain hit. Getting up and moving to leave the bathroom, was the same time that Edward was rushing in to find out what was going on. Looking up, there was so much I could have said, but all that came out was,

"I love you, it's time Edward. I'm going into labor," at the same time that Emmett and Jasper rushed into the room to deliver news that would make the situation we faced that much more difficult.

"Edward, Bella! Where are you guys? The malorum, they're here!" Emmett hollered as they ran through our suite.

Still shouting, it was Emmett that reached the bathroom first, looking up I met the eyes of my brother who instantly knew that something was wrong. With no words spoken, I could see the realization on his face, and knew he knew it was time as well. Seconds later, it was Alice then Jasper that burst through the doorway to the bathroom, and what Alice said next not only worried me, but scared me as well,

"We have to move now! The west wing of the palace has been set on fire, and the flames are only moving closer and closer to this part of the palace. The alarms have been sounded, and now we must move to get Bella and everyone else to safety before anything else happens. Come, Edward, Bella let's go!" And just like that my world had been turned upside down, not only did the battle start now, but I also had to give birth to our baby during it. Heaven help us all indeed.

**A/N: So…What did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I hope you all enjoyed it, and things only get better and better from here. On a side note, I have never been pregnant, or even know what going into labor feels like, but I am just winging it and am going with the flow of the story. Please leave me your thoughts, and tell me your reactions to this chapter. I will try to get another update out soon, see you all very soon! :D Kisses! Ronixxx**


End file.
